Charming Ties: Love and Lies
by a-little-bit-enamoured
Summary: Abigail comes to Charming in search of her sister, seeking her support and bringing her own personal baggage with her. The Samcro President takes a shining to the new girl in town but is she all she's cracked up to be? Can they survive the secrets of her past and her present? Set after the guys are out of Stockton with AU changes. Disclaimer: I don't own Sons, only my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few notes to start with: I mentioned a while ago that I had the beginnings of a Jax/OC story floating about and it's been sitting waiting to be published for a while now. It is a stand alone story, not related to either of my other story universes and is set after the guys get out of Stockton. Without giving away any spoilers Tara has left Jax not being able to handle having a man on the inside. There are also some other notable story differences that you'll pick up on as we go along, most of them revealed in this chapter.**

 **This will likely be a slow update story but I wanted to get it out while I sort through a few things with my other stories. Please read, review and let me know what you think and whether you'd like to see more of this story.**

1/

Abigail sat hunched over the steering wheel, tears flowing down her face as thoughts of her morning flooded back to her. She'd made it this far in her journey and she wasn't sure what was stopping her driving the extra few miles into Charming.

She still couldn't believe the stance that her mother had taken on her current predicament although she knew it shouldn't really surprise her. She knew her sister had received very little support from her years earlier when she'd faced a similar situation resulting in her leaving home and making her own way in the world.

Her mother had held nothing but bitterness and resentment toward her since. Her chosen career meant she was raising her son to be a porn star or at least to objectify women and by shacking up with a biker as her mother referred to her sister's recent marriage, she was asking for trouble. And now that they'd recently had a baby together too, that had been the clincher in her mother's eyes that her sister was wasting her life mixing with the wrong crowd.

Abigail hadn't seen her sister in years but she knew all the hurtful and horrible things their mother often said about her were not true. She knew deep in her heart, or perhaps foolishly hoped that her sister would not turn her away.

Abigail raised her head from the steering wheel and pushed the memories of what had led her here from her mind as she swiped at the tears that continued to cascade down her cheeks. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the tapping sound on the window next to her. She turned to see a set of dazzling blue eyes gazing back at her, blond stubble and blond locks framing the face of one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen.

She glanced in her rear vision mirror to see a Harley that she hadn't heard park behind her car. She flicked the switch to roll down the window at the dreamy, leather clad, blond man's insistence.

"Everything okay Darlin'?" He asked her in a deliciously fine voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered still struggling to get a hold on her emotions.

"Is there something wrong with your car? I work at a garage if you need a tow?" He asked the timbre of his voice sending chills down her spine.

"No. My car is fine. But thanks. I just needed to stop for a moment." She said knowing that he could probably tell she'd been crying from her red and tear streaked cheeks.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Charming, to visit my sister. Only thing is I'm not too sure exactly where to find her. It's been a while."

"What's her name Darlin'? Maybe I could help you." He drawled.

"Lyla Winston."

He flashed her a panty dropping smile before he spoke. "Just so happens I do know her. She married my best friend. I don't think I caught your name sweetheart."

"Abigail. Abby actually. And you are?" She asked taking in the patches on his leather, President not failing to stand out.

"Jackson Teller but near everyone calls me Jax. You want me to take you to see your sister?"

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks." Abigail answered him trying to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks at the natural way he obviously had with women.

"My pleasure." He winked, flashing her that smile again. "Try to keep up." He said as he headed back toward his bike that stood behind her car.

Abigail followed behind the deliciously good looking biker, easily keeping up with him, she knew because he wasn't going as fast as he could so as not to lose her. She took note of the reaper and the words on the back of his leather – Sons of Anarchy. She remembered hearing her mother bitching about them when she learnt that her sister had hooked up with one of them. She had refused to attend their wedding and had forbidden Abigail from doing so too.

She drove her car into the lot of a mechanics workshop behind him and noticed immediately the long line of bikes off to one side and guessed that this must double as their clubhouse. She hung back hesitantly until he motioned for her to follow him across to a bunch of men similarly clad in leather most of whom eyed her like she was a new toy.

"Yo, Ope." Jax said as he approached. "Lyla inside? She's got someone here to see her."

"Yeah. She was just taking a shower. I'll go let her know." Said the large bear of a man, narrowing his eyes slightly at Abigail, as he rose to head inside what could only be there clubhouse.

"You wanna go wait inside, Darlin'?" Jax asked her seeing how uncomfortable she was feeling with all the eyes of his brothers ogling her.

"Ah yeah sure." She answered as she followed him inside.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he headed behind the bar.

"Um no. Thank you." She answered as she self-consciously ran her hand across her belly. She quickly pulled her hand away hoping he hadn't noticed. "Why were they all looking at me like that out there? Especially when you said I was here to see Lyla?"

"Hey? Oh they probably think your new talent."

"You mean like in porn? No way is that gonna happen."

"You got the looks for it, Darlin'." Jax grinned at her.

"Have I Mr. President?" She found herself flirting.

"I'd certainly watch ya." He said with an intentional smirk.

She blushed as Opie came down the hallway with Lyla beside him her blonde hair still damp from the shower she had just taken.

"Abby?" Lyla asked incredulous at seeing her sister before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I … I … um … needed to see you." Abigail answered hesitantly with a sideways glance toward Jax and then Opie.

"What's going on Abby? I haven't seen you in years, I mean why now?"

"I know. I'm sorry but I … could we maybe talk in private?" Abigail asked.

"Sure." Lyla answered trying to hide her growing concern. "Jax, Ope could you give us a minute?"

"Sure babe. We'll be outside." Opie said as he leant down kiss Lyla's cheek.

"Abby what is this about?" Lyla asked her sister as she led her over to one of the couches.

"Lyla, I'm sorry to just show up like this but I didn't know where else to go."

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Is someone gonna follow you here or …?"

"No nothing like that. At least I don't think so. I mean well. You see there was this guy at college, a jock who thought he was it and a bit. We kind of got involved for a bit but I discovered over summer that he was cheating on me and I ended it. He insisted on trying to win me back at homecoming and well despite me insisting no he forced himself on me."

"Shit honey. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No not really. It was weeks ago now but … I'm pregnant Ly."

"Oh my god Abby. Did you tell him? Does mom know?"

"Yes and yes. It turns out his father is running for mayor and they can't possibly have this scandal as they called it come out and taint their perfect family. They offered me fifty thousand dollars to take care of it."

"They were gonna blackmail you to have an abortion?" Lyla asked incredulous.

Abigail just nodded.

"And mom. What did she say?"

"She wanted me to take the money. She wanted me to go through with it but I couldn't do it."

"That bitch. She hasn't changed a bit. You know she wanted me to abort Piper?"

"Yeah I figured as much. I understand why you left now Lyla. She said some horrible things about you."

"Yeah I'll bet she did. So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm having a baby I guess."

"I know but where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know I guess I was hoping I could stay here. I mean I don't want to go back home. I … I can't."

"Look honey trust me when I say I know what you're going through but I don't know how I can help. I had to make it on my own when I left and an opportunity presented itself here. I just don't exactly see how you staying here is an option. I mean I'm a part of this club now. I'm Opie's old lady and despite the cover and all the pretense they are outlaws Abby. It's not really the ideal life you know? And what about college?"

"I know Lyla, but I don't know where else to go. I mean I can drop my course. I'd have to transfer anyway if I were to stay here but in doing that I'd alert Chris to where I am and I don't wanna do that. Mom either for that matter."

Lyla sighed a heavy sigh. "Mom will probably guess where you'd run to anyhow but Chris. Is he the father?"

"Yes."

"Is he likely to be looking for you?"

"I don't know. I mean he didn't want the baby so he's probably happy to see the back of me."

Lyla nodded slowly thinking carefully. "I can offer you a place to stay. Ope and I have a spare room, but only until you get on your feet and you're gonna have to find a job to start supporting yourself."

"Thank you so much Ly. I knew I could count on you." Abigail said throwing her arms around her sister's neck.

"Look Abby your welcome but let's not jump ahead of ourselves here okay? You've got a long road ahead of you and with four kids between us Ope and I aren't really in a position to help much."

"I understand Lyla. I won't make you regret it. I promise."

"Look maybe I could help you out on the job front."

"Lyla I mean no offence but I don't really wanna go into the porn industry."

"Relax Abigail. I wasn't suggesting that, although I'm learning to be a producer now rather than an actor. I was actually referring to the bar here. The guys are always looking for a hand in tending it when they have their parties. I could put in a good word for you with Jax."

"I'd really appreciate that Ly."

"Consider it done. Oh and aside from tending the bar, if Jax says it's okay, maybe try to keep a low profile? All of these guys have a certain charm when it comes to pretty girls."

"Jax … is he?"

"Available? Yes he is. But please Ab, don't go down that path."

"Why? It's worked out for you marrying Opie, and a new baby too."

"Jax is very different to Ope. He just got out of prison and well let's just say there's a reason his girlfriend left."

"And that reason would be?"

"He's a ladies man okay? They flock to him like, well moths to a flame. I don't know whether he actually cheated on Tara or not, we weren't close, but it seems she couldn't handle the constant attention he gets around here, let alone being left while he was inside for so long."

"Okay Ly. Relax. I was just asking."

"Like hell you were. Trust me Abby just keep a low profile around here, please?"

"Okay Lyla. I will." Abigail assured her sister but couldn't help stealing another glance towards Jax Teller as he reentered the clubroom.

Lyla made eyes at her sister when she noticed the path her line of vision had taken. "What?" Abby asked.

"You know what Ab." Lyla berated her. "I'm gonna go find Ope and talk to him about you living with us for a while. Stay out of trouble."

* * *

"So word has it that your Lyla's little sister?" Tig asked sitting down next to her on the couch where she was trying to keep to herself.

"Word would be right." She answered him politely as she noticed how captivating his eyes were. Try as she might to heed Lyla's warning, these bikers were hot.

"So what's your name then Doll?" He asked with a wink.

"Abby." She answered coyly. "And yours?"

"Tig. You gonna start working for Lyla?"

"Nah." She answered. "Jax has agreed to give me a job behind the bar here."

He nodded with a smirk. "I'll bet I can find something else for you do around here."

"Oh yeah? And I'm guessing you think you'll be involved somehow?" She found herself flirting, unable to help herself as she eyed him up and down. Whether it be the leather, his rough and handsome good looks, she found herself not being able to keep her eyes off him.

"You better believe it little lady. You don't need pretty boy Teller."

"Who said I was interested in Jax?" She asked feeling the warmth of a blush rising up her cheeks.

"No one needed to Doll. It's written all over your face every time he enters the room."

"Maybe I'm just a sucker for bad boys." She found herself flirting.

"Seems I'm still in with a chance then." He said with a wink.

She bit her lower lip at how sexy that wink was. "Maybe you are." She smiled coyly.

"No doubt I'll see ya around Doll." He said rising from the couch and heading toward the door.

Abigail bit her lip as she watched him go. _Wow,_ she thought. She had her work cut out for her resisting these men and their charms.

* * *

"Okay so that's the basics covered. Most of the guys will drink beer to start with and then move onto the harder stuff. Are you listening?" The young brunette girl who was showing her the ropes of bar work asked. Cherry, she had said her name was.

"What? Yeah. Beer to start with and then they move onto the harder stuff." Abigail answered, prying her eyes away from the group of patches that sat on the other side of the room, most of which had one or two scantily clad women hanging off them.

"Right. They're all a little different in what they prefer. For tonight just go with it and let them tell you what they want but you'll soon be so used to it that you'll see them coming and have it already on the bar in front of them before they open their mouth."

"Okay sure. Anything else I need to know? Like who's more likely to make a pass?"

"Oh they'll all try sweetheart but just remember you're the bartender. Not a croweater."

"Croweater? Are they the ones out there wearing very little?"

"Yeah. Basically free pussy."

"Wow. So they don't even get paid? What's in it for them?"

"They get guaranteed protection from the club, a roof over their heads and most of them get off on the rush of having a different bad boy each night."

"Okay. So do I have to serve them too?"

"No. The guys will take care of their drinks. Generally, they don't drink too much. None of the guys are really fans of drunk pussy."

Abigail nodded slowly taking it all in. "Have you ever been …" She trailed off not wanting to offend the brunette girl beside her.

"Ever been a croweater?" Cherry finished the question. "No, only a bartender but I have been with a couple of them on occasion."

"And that doesn't get awkward?" Abigail asked.

"No not really. There's a lot of casual sex that happens around here and very little exclusivity. You'll get used to it."

"Okay." Abigail nodded still getting her head around the dynamics of the club.

"So you think you'll be right?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it."

"Good cos here comes your first customer."

Abigail blushed as Jackson Teller made his way to the bar giving her a wink, along with hat smile.

"Don't go getting your knickers in a twist over him yet honey. The night is only just beginning." Cherry said quietly, with a smile, as he approached.

"Hey there Darlin'," Jax greeted her, "Cherry shown you the ropes?"

"Yeah. She sure has."

"Excellent. Could you grab me a beer then sweetheart?"

"Sure can." She answered leaning down and reaching into the fridge below the bar to grab one.

She caught his raised eyebrow as he copped a view of her cleavage and smiled to herself. She knew she was not heeding Lyla's warning but she didn't really care as she passed Jax his beer. She couldn't help how attractive she found him, especially when he flashed that panty dropping smile at her as he walked away.

The night wore on and as Cherry had said most of them tried to make a move on her and with many of them she was polite and friendly back. But there was something about a few of them that had her flirting shamelessly back; Jax Teller in particular. She copped more than a few glares across the room from Lyla that she did her best to ignore; that was until she saw her sister stalking across the room toward her.

"Listen Abby." Lyla said once she'd pulled her sister aside, "Ope and I are going to head home. I've been watching you okay? A little flirting may seem harmless but just watch yourself honey. With any of these men you could be in deeper than you know before you realize and it won't necessarily be with the intention of keeping you around if you get my drift."

"Relax Lyla. I can take care of myself."

"I really hope so Ab. Have you got the house key I gave you?"

"Yes Ly."

"Okay. Try to be quiet when you come in so you don't wake the kids."

"I will Lyla." Abigail answered as Lyla moved away casting another meaningful "watch yourself" glance behind her.

* * *

It was late and Abigail was wiping down the bar as Cherry restocked the fridge behind her. Most of the guys were passed out or had taken a croweater elsewhere. She'd stopped watching Jax's every move once she'd seen him getting friendly with a little red headed croweater so she was surprised to look up to see him sliding behind the bar beside her. He reached up to grab down a bottle of Jack Daniels before grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him.

"Wait, Jax. I need to help Cherry clean up." She protested.

"No you don't Darlin'. I'm your boss and I say you're done for the night." He said in that dreamy voice.

"Um sure okay." She said throwing an apologetic glance toward Cherry behind her. Cherry threw her a knowing smile back.

Abigail assumed he'd lead her outside but he instead led her down the hallway toward where she now knew their dorms to be. The noises coming from behind some of those closed doors left nothing to the imagination.

"Jax, listen I think maybe you have the wrong idea about me. I'm not …"

He turned and placed his fingers against her lips. "Relax Darlin', we're not gonna do anythin' other than talk 'kay?"

"Okay. Sure." She said suddenly feeling incredibly shy. He led her to a ladder in the wall and motioned for her to go up. She looked back questioningly.

"Go on. I'll be right behind ya." He insisted.

She climbed it, not knowing what to expect at the top and was surprised to come out on the roof, overlooking the entire lot.

"Wow." She murmured.

"It's something isn't it?" Said Jax coming up behind her.

"Yeah. It's so unexpectedly nice up here."

"Don't sound so surprised." He chuckled.

"I'm not I mean. This is a mechanic workshop and a biker clubhouse you know. I wasn't expecting it is all." She said begin to ramble.

"Relax Darlin'. I get it." He said taking her hand and leading her over to take a seat. He took a swig from the bottle and offered it across to her.

"Oh. No thanks." She said.

"You don't drink?"

"Um … no I don't." She said drawing in a breath and resisting the urge to place her hand against her stomach.

"So tell me about yourself then. What brings you to Charming?" He asked.

"Well I came to see Ly. I'm guessing you have some kind of idea about our mother and how difficult she can be?"

"Yeah Ope's mentioned it to me."

"Well Lyla left home I can't remember how many years ago and well I kinda decided I'd had enough of mom you know? I decided to follow Lyla's lead. Well I mean to Charming, not the porn industry." She answered rambling again both from nerves and in an effort to avoid the truth of what had brought her here.

Jax chuckled. "I told ya though Darlin', you've got the looks for it."

Abigail smiled. "Not gonna happen Jackson."

"You know only my mom calls me that Abigail?" he said.

She smirked. "Only my mother calls me Abigail."

He smirked back before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"So tell me about you Mr. President. What makes Jackson Teller tick?" She continued breaking the short silence between them.

"You got all night have ya sweetheart?" He answered.

"I'm not going anywhere. Lyla mentioned that you um ... used to have a girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." he said, shortly, not offering any elaboration on his affirmation of her question.

"Sorry. I shouldn't pry. I mean if you don't wanna talk about it …"

"Nah. It's okay. I haven't exactly talked too much about it is all."

Abigail nodded slowly. "I get that." She said quietly.

"You know that I've just gotten out of jail right?" He asked, glancing across at her.

She nodded.

"I thought Tara was the one you know? But it turns out she couldn't handle life here while I was on the inside."

"I can see how that could be hard. How long were you in for?" Abigail asked.

"Fourteen months."

"Wow. That's kind of a long time."

"Yeah look I guess I can't really blame her for leaving but all I ever did was protect her and love her Abby and she betrayed me. Betrayed our love."

Abigail placed her hand on his leg waiting for him to continue.

"I thought that maybe we could make it work but she said she couldn't stay and she left."

"I guess maybe this life wasn't the same without you around."

"That doesn't forgive what she did though."

"Which was?"

"She found out right before I went inside that she was pregnant. We were so excited. Well at least I was. Turns out it was all too hard for her and she aborted it."

"Oh shit Jax. I'm so sorry." She said her hand going automatically to her stomach.

Jax noticed. "I know right? Who could kill their own kid?" he said taking her action as an acknowledgement that she could never do something like that.

"Yeah. I know I certainly couldn't." She said quietly, thinking momentarily on her own situation.

"She came to visit me for the last time, telling me she couldn't stay in Charming and be what I needed her to be. When I asked about the baby she didn't come right out and say it but I knew what she'd done."

"Geez, Jax. That must have been so hard." Abigail said absentmindedly running her hand up and down his leg.

"Yeah, it sure wasn't an easy thing to deal especially being locked up and all. But you know that's the first time I've said out loud what she did? Everyone around here knew of it, acknowledged it and offered their condolences and that but I never actually spoke of it and how I felt. It actually kinda feels good getting it all off my chest." He said taking a large swig from the bottle of Jack that he still held.

She gave him a small smile. He placed his hand on hers that still rested upon his knee. He ran his thumb across her fingers and picked her hand up placing it against his lips.

She drew in her breath sharply as her eyes met his. She bit her lip as he placed the bottle aside and leaned in to kiss her. She felt her spine begin to tingle as their lips met. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she let out a small whimper as he drew slightly away.

"Have we done enough talking?" he asked dropping that amazing smile.

"Aha." She murmured leaning back in to meet his lips again. She moaned as his tongue pressed against hers, the taste of alcohol still fresh on it. He ran his hand up her back and she placed hers against his chest underneath his kutte. She relished the taste of his lips and tongue against hers, and let out a small moan, sweet to his ears as he deepened their kiss.

"Oh god Jax." She murmured beginning to gasp in anticipation.

"You wanna take this further?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip and thought about what Lyla had said about not getting involved with him and not expecting things to continue further than one night. He'd just poured his heart out to her about his ex, but here he was coming on so strong, making her melt. She met his eyes, piercing blue, waiting for an answer.

She found herself nodding. "Yeah." She said breathily before biting her lip.

"C'mon," He said leading her to the ladder and heading down it. She felt his hands on her hips as she descended down it towards him. He turned her and pressed her against the wall, his lips pressed hard against hers. She ran her hands up the back of his neck and he lowered his to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze before he hoisted her up into his arms. He carried her to his dorm room and opened the door, never letting their lips part. She pressed her pelvis into him as he leaned her against the back of his door. He bit her lip and then ran his tongue gently across it before kissing a trail down her neck to her breasts. He pulled her top over her head and cupped one hand around one her breasts bringing it to his lips and nipping it sharply with his teeth. She pushed his kutte from his shoulders and tugged desperately at the buttons of his shirt. She couldn't push it down his arms fast enough. She wanted desperately to feel his hands upon her body once more.

She ran her fingers softly across the tattoo over the right side of his chest, _Abel._ She'd ask who that was afterwards. He met her lips once more and she moaned as once again their tongues met. He carried her over to his bed and pulled her jeans down her hips. She unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans down and immediately seeing his growing hard on beneath his boxers. She crawled backwards up the bed and he prowled after her on all fours, their lips barely parting. He ran his hand up her back and unclipped her bra, sliding it gently down her arms. She gasped as his trailed his lips across her breasts, his tongue circling each nipple.

She felt his fingers slide under the band of her panties and it was then that she stopped him.

"Jax. Wait." She said gasping.

"What is it Darlin'?" he murmured his lips seeking hers again.

"Stop." She said pulling her lips away. "There's something you should know."

"You gonna tell me you've never done this before?" he asked still hot and in the moment.

"No, I have." She murmured, not wanting him to stop kissing her but at the same time knowing she had to tell him. "It's quite the opposite Jax. I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you your reviews, follows and faves on this story so far. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I thought it'd be a little while before I was able to get any more of this story up but it's kind of writing itself right now. So please continue to read, review and enjoy.**

2/

"Wow." Jax murmured drawing slightly away. "Can't say I was expecting that."

"Sorry. I thought you should know." She said quietly biting her lip in nervousness.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean … well how?"

"It's kinda why I came here. My ex wanted me back and when I said no he forced himself on me and well I got pregnant."

Jax ran his hand down the side of her cheek. "So does he know?" He asked.

She nodded, still clearly nervous at how he was going to react. "Yeah, he wanted me to get rid of it but I couldn't I mean the thought never crossed my mind to so when he suggested it and my mom supported it, I ran here."

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry Jax. I mean considering all you just told me about what your ex did I …"

"Abby stop. It's okay. I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

"Why would I be? I admire you for doing what she couldn't and on your own." He said still lying over her.

"I intend on keeping it and well I kind of wasn't anticipating ending up in someone's bed my first night here." She said

He grinned. "I kinda get that. But listen is there anything I should know about? Like your ex showing up looking for you?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it. He didn't want the baby so he's not likely to come find me."

He nodded slowly before beginning to kiss a trail down her neck.

"Wait." She said.

He looked up meeting her gaze a questioning look in his.

"You still want to do this? I mean when I'm pregnant with someone else's kid?" She asked quietly.

"I told ya, I admire you for it. If anything it makes me like you more." He said gazing straight into her eyes, that could only be described as turquoise, a soft green color in the middle softening to blue on the outer edges. "Do you still wanna do this?" he asked.

He watched as her eyes changed, the green in the middle deepening as she nodded.

He smiled and traced his fingers down the side of her neck before bringing her lips back to his own. She pressed her tongue against his lips wanting to feel his against it. He parted his lips and allowed her tongue in against his and ran his fingers gently along the delicate lace at the band of her panties. He felt her quiver beneath him as he began to lower them down her hips.

"Oh god Jax." She gasped biting her lip as she felt his fingers brush across her clit. He grinned up at her as he dipped one finger in between her folds teasingly. She pressed her pelvis up toward him involuntarily and moaned as he slid two fingers into her. "Oh god." She moaned as he pumped them in and out of her. She traced her hands down across the front of his boxers, feeling that his cock was rock hard beneath them. She tugged them down his hips and pulled his fingers from her, biting her lip devilishly as she did so.

"You sure you're ready for me?" He growled.

"Yeah." She gasped.

"Since I can't get you pregnant are you okay if I don't use anything?" he asked.

She nodded as her breath caught in her throat feeling him press gently against her opening.

She moaned as she felt him slide effortlessly into her, filling her like she'd never felt before. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck Jackson." She moaned. "You feel so god damn good."

She opened her eyes and watched the muscles of his shoulders and pecks flex as he rolled his hips over her, drawing in and out of her as deep as he could go. His fingers fisted through her hair, it's honey blonde strands wrapped around them. She scratched her nails across his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper into her. She gasped as her walls began to tighten around him. He slowed his pace as he found her eyes with his own, their color now a soft blue.

"Oh Jackson," She moaned as she felt her climax rising faster, the slower he went. "Oh god. Oh god. I'm coming Jax." She moaned as her insides exploded. She bit her lip as he quickened his pace slightly to follow closely behind, grunting with his own release as hers simmered blissfully away.

He brought her lips to his and kissed them softly as he slid from her, his fingers still entwined through her hair. She ran her hand across his muscled chest as his lips molded to hers. He drew away and her gaze met those dazzling blue eyes.

"Wow." She murmured.

He flashed her a smile before getting up from the bed and pulling her up with him, heading toward the bathroom to clean up.

She bit her lip lustfully when she saw his reaper tattoo as he turned away from her. She really did have a weak spot for bad boys.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"So how far along are you?" He asked as they lay together, her head resting against the muscles of his upper arm.

"I think about eight weeks." She said running her finger across the tattoo on his chest.

"You think?" He asked.

She nodded. "Since I had no support back home I haven't had any tests or anything done. I figured Lyla would know everything I had to do."

"I'll take ya tomorrow to get everything checked out."

"You don't have to. I mean we just met and …"

"I want to Abby."

"Why are you so okay with this? I'm pregnant with someone else's kid Jax and we just had the most amazing sex ever even after you knew and now you wanna take me to get it checked out …."

He placed his finger against her lips to silence her. "You ramble when your nervous don't ya?"

She nodded, a slight smile creeping across her face.

"You got no reason to ever be nervous around me Abby. I like you and I want to help you make sure everything about your pregnancy is okay because I don't want anything happening to you. I want to support you through it. Can you let me do that?"

"Yeah. I guess I can." She answered quietly, a soft smile coming to her lips.

"Good girl." He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So who's Abel?" She asked as her finger continued to trace across his tattoo.

"My son. He just turned two."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a son. So Tara took him with her?" She asked.

"Nah. He's not hers to take. His mom is another ex of mine, Wendy."

"Wow. How many ex's you got Jax?" She asked teasingly.

"Only two that are worth mentioning. But Wendy has nothing to do with him. She signed away any rights to him when she delivered him two months early, after shooting up and OD'ing. She nearly killed him."

"She was shooting up while she was pregnant?"

"Yeah. the little fella is real lucky to be here."

"Wow. And he's okay now? I mean being born so early and all?"

"Yeah. Just like any two-year-old. He took Tara leaving pretty hard though."

"So she was like a mother to him?"

"Only one he'd ever known. My mom's been great with him though."

Abigail smiled. "I'm guessing that's where he is now?"

"Yeah. I can take you to meet him sometime if you like." He said.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She smiled, hardly believing that he was already looking to the future after only one night.

"So are we just about done talking?" He asked brushing his lips against hers.

"Yeah. We're done talking." She said pressing her lips against his.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She woke with his arm slung across her, curled protectively at her hip, as he lay still sleeping beside her. She rolled to face him, watching the way his eyelids twitched, the way a strand of hair across his nose rose and fell with each breath he took.

She thought back on their night together, and despite knowing she was probably going to get killed by Lyla, she couldn't say she regretted it at all. She still couldn't believe how accepting he'd been of her situation or the sex. Especially the sex. Mind blowing was the only thing that came to mind.

"Morning." She murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Darlin'" He murmured, that amazing smile lighting up his eyes. "I could get used to waking up next to you."

She smiled. "I reckon I could get used to that too." She said as he swiped the stray piece of hair from his face. He kissed her forehead before rolling over her to kiss her lips. She looped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses until he reluctantly rolled off her to reach for his clothes where they lay discarded from the night before. She sat on the bed behind him and ran her hands down the back of his shoulders and over his reaper tattoo, marveling at the way his muscles rippled beneath it. She ran her hands back up to his shoulders and leant in to kiss his neck. He turned to meet her lips with his own.

"You know we gotta get dressed right?" He murmured.

"Aha." She said returning her lips to his neck.

"Listen here, Abigail." He said as he turned and flipped her to lie on her back while hovering over her, "I'd love to waste my day in bed with you but we got things to do that require getting dressed and leaving this room." She bit her lip as he lowered his to them and placed a deep, almost possessive kiss against them. "But I plan on repeating what happened last night again and again. You got that?" He asked drawing away from her.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I think so Jackson." She murmured breathily.

"So come on then." He said getting up and pulling her up with him, kissing her once more before leaning down to pick up his jeans from the floor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She wasn't really sure what to expect as she followed him down the hallway to the clubroom but was surprised to find it relatively empty.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as he moved behind the bar to the coffee pot that was still warm.

"Saturday mornings are pretty quiet around here. Most of the guys will be at home or not up yet. Anyone that is will probably be outside." He answered her as he poured them both a cup of coffee. "Sugar?" He asked as he put three spoonfuls of it into his own.

"No thanks. Apparently you need a lot of sweetening in the morning." She said raising her eyebrows at the amount she'd just watched him put into his cup.

He smiled pushing the other cup across the bar toward her. "And you require none. C'mon let's head outside, see who's about." He said leading the way to the door.

She followed him out, seeing Tig and one of the others that had caught her eye the previous night sitting on one of the tables coffee cups in hand.

"Well good morning Doll. I wondered where you got to last night." Tig greeted her.

"Seems she got a better offer Bro." Said the bald headed man beside him. He'd certainly caught her eye last night, but he hadn't been very talkative so she hadn't learnt his name. She blushed at his words.

"You better believe it." Jax said sitting on the table opposite them and pulling Abby to him.

They all looked around at the sound of a Harley pulling into the lot. Opie parked his bike and got off taking long strides toward them. He raised his eyebrows at seeing Abby in Jax's embrace.

"Jax, you got about thirty seconds to split if you wanna escape my wife's wrath." He said as he approached.

"What's she pissed at me for?" Jax asked.

"She's assuming you banged her sister, which pretty safe to say she's about to get confirmation of."

"Oh crap." Abigail said as she saw Lyla's car pulling into the lot. "Is she super pissed?" She asked Opie.

"Totally." He answered as they all watched the door of Lyla's car get pushed abruptly open and Lyla slide from it glaring across the lot. She stalked across the lot toward them leaving the kids to get out themselves and the baby out. Jax still hadn't dropped his arms from around Abby which proved to make Lyla fume more.

"Abigail Dvorak get your pretty little ass up and out of Teller's arms and get inside, NOW!" She barked.

"Lyla," Jax began only to be interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you yet Jax!" Lyla fumed as she stalked toward the clubhouse door and held it open waiting for Abby to follow her orders. "Abigail?" She said.

"Thought you said only your mom calls you that?" Jax smirked against her ear.

"And apparently my sister when she's super pissed." Abby answered as she slid from his arms and walked toward the clubhouse where Lyla waiting tapping her foot impatiently.

"I told you to stay away from him Abigail!" Lyla said wasting no time starting in on her as soon as the door had swung shut behind her.

"Ly, please. I didn't do it to go against what you said. It just kinda happened."

"You just kind of happened to end up in Jax Teller's bed on your first night here?" Lyla questioned.

"Yes Ly. I mean he was really sweet and I mean seriously Ly he's so amazingly good looking and…"

"Abigail have you forgotten why you came here?"

"No Lyla."

"And what is amazingly good looking Jax Teller going to say when he finds out?"

"He already knows."

"You told him?" Lyla asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"Before or after the sex, because I'm assuming there was sex."

"Before."

"Jesus Abby. And he still had sex with you after you told him you were pregnant?"

"Yes. We talked quite a lot last night before we even came close to doing anything."

"And where do you think you're going to end up when he's done with you?" Lyla continued berating her sister.

"I don't know. But I get the impression he doesn't plan on being done with me." Abby answered.

"Seriously Abby, I have the upmost respect for Jax Teller and how he runs this club but his track record with women is not great. I don't want to see you get burnt like the rest of them."

"From what he told me Lyla, he's the one who's been burnt. His first wife was a junkie who nearly killed his unborn son when she overdosed. And his girlfriend that you mentioned left him while he was in jail having just aborted what would have been his second child."

"Wow. You guys really did talk a lot." Lyla answered surprised at what her sister had just told her. She hadn't known that Tara had been pregnant especially considering it must have been around the same time as her own pregnancy.

"Yes we did, Ly. Look I know I didn't heed your warning and stay away from him but I really like him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"I hope for your sake that your right Abby. By coming here and asking for my help, I can't help but feel responsible for your wellbeing and I don't want to see you get hurt if he does want to end things."

"Look at it this way Ly, if he does end things last night was still the greatest sex I've ever had."

Lyla shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously Abby?"

"What?"

"Nothing I guess." She said with a sigh. "I'm here if he hurts you okay?"

"Thanks Lyla." She said with a smile. "Can I go back outside?"

"Yes Abby." Lyla said sounding defeated as she watched her sister leave the room.

Abigail went back outside to find Jax playing peek a boo with the baby girl that was in Opie's arms. She was cute as a button, a flowery pink headband holding back a mop of honey blonde curls.

"I'm guessing this is my niece?" She asked.

"Sure is." Opie answered.

"What's her name?"

"Paige."

"Well hello Paige aren't you the cutest?" She crooned.

Jax couldn't help but grin as he looked on and didn't notice Lyla coming back out.

"Jackson Teller, you hurt my sister and I will cut your dick and balls off. You got it?" She said coming up beside him.

Jax looked a little taken aback before he nodded.

"Think you should be glad she chose Jax over you Tig." The bald headed one quipped.

"I reckon you're right about that Hap." Tig answered.

Lyla glared at the two of them and their exchange before taking Paige from Opie's arms and stalking across the lot back toward her car. "C'mon," She called back a little grumpily to the rest of her family.

"You got anything that needs doing around here today Jax?" Opie asked.

"No matter what needs doing around here, you're coming with us Opie." Lyla called over her shoulder as the kids ran past her toward the car.

Opie groaned.

"What ya tryin' to avoid bro?" Jax asked.

"Family trip to my mom's." He groaned.

Tig chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah thanks." Opie said drily as he turned and headed toward his waiting family.

"Say hi to Mary for me." Jax called.

Opie turned his head back a less than amused expression on his face. "I'll be sure to Jax." He almost growled.

"What was that all about?" Abigail asked as their car drove out of the lot.

"He doesn't exactly get along with his mother." Jax answered.

"That's putting it mildly." Tig added.

"Lyla insists on visiting her for the sake of the kids." Jax continued.

Abigail smiled. "When Lyla insists on something it's usually best to do it."

"Seems like you don't listen to your own advice." Happy said.

"I just have a hard time staying away bad boys." She answered him with a smirk as she lent her head back against Jax's chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her, betting that as smitten as Jax seemed with this new girl, she was going to cause trouble. Jax's women always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the support and reviews etc of this story so far. I'm really looking forward to where this story is going also and can't wait to share it with you even though updates may be far between at times. ~Rach**

3/

"So there you go everything is going okay and you were right about how far along you are." Jax said as they headed out of the doors of St Thomas later that morning.

"Thanks for taking me Jax." Abigail answered.

"No problem Abby." He said as they neared his bike.

She felt butterflies rise in her stomach again at the thought of riding behind him.

He passed his helmet to her, pulling his ringing phone from his pocket.

"Hey Mom." He answered it.

"Yeah I'm headed there now."

"Sorry. I had some things I had to take care of this morning."

"Don't worry Mom. Everything is fine. I'll see you in a few." He said snapping his phone shut as he slid his arm around Abigail's waist.

"I have to head home and relieve my mom of babysitting duties. You wanna come meet my son?"

"Um yeah sure." She answered, a little surprised at how fast things were developing between her and Jax. She hadn't thought that she would meet his son so soon and she still questioned how supportive he was being of her.

"C'mon. Get on." He said throwing his leg over his bike and waiting for her to do the same.

She felt a rush of anticipation as she climbed on behind him and placed her arms around his waist. She bit her lip thinking back to last night; the rippling muscles of his abs and hips as he'd rolled against her. She tightened her arms around him as he took off and quelled her mind of the thoughts that overwhelmed it.

They pulled up at a family sized home a short time later and Jax parked his bike to a stop in the driveway alongside a black Cadillac SUV that already sat in it.

"Just so you know babe, my mom can be a little full on." Jax said as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and wrapped his arm around her waist ready to lead her to his front door.

Before he could place his key into the lock the door was pulled open by a middle aged brunette woman, dressed in tight hip hugging jeans, a tight black top and leather jacket, a small blond boy on her hip.

"Well hello. It seems Daddy brought a friend." She said to the little boy who held his arms out to his father.

"Hey Buddy. You been good for Grandma?" He asked his son as he took him from his mother's arms.

Abigail watched as the little boy nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Mom," He said turning his attention to his mother, "This is Abby."

"Hi, I'm Gemma." She said moving aside in the doorway to let them through it.

Abby could feel the older woman's eyes on her as she followed Jax through the doorway into his house. She felt nervous like she was being sized up.

"So where you from Abby? I don't think I've seen you around." Gemma asked.

"I only recently moved here from Arizona. I'm Lyla's sister." Abigail answered as Gemma's size up continued.

"Oh." Gemma said raising her eyebrows in a condescending way.

"She's not a porn star mom." Jax addressed his mother.

"Just as well. I didn't wanna think that you were bringing a whore home to meet your son."

"Mom!" Jax chastised his mother. "Abel this is Daddy's friend. Her name is Abby." Jax continued turning his attention back to his son.

"Hi Abby." He answered in the cutest, most softly spoken little voice.

"Hi Abel. It's nice to meet you." Abigail smiled at the little boy.

"Jackson, could I talk to you a moment?" Gemma asked her son with a sideways glance at Abigail, that condescending look still plastered on her face.

"Sure." He answered. He placed his son on his feet. "Stay here with Abby for a bit little Buddy." He told his son.

Abigail couldn't help but overhear the hushed voices that carried through from the kitchen.

"You bringing your conquests home to meet your son now? I know you've been through a lot with Tara leaving Jackson, but this is a new low."

"Mom, relax. It's not like that. Abby isn't just some rebound."

"She working the clubhouse?"

"No Mom! She's not a croweater. Like she said she's Lyla's sister. I hired her to do some bar work to help her out."

"And took her to your bed?"

"Mom!"

"I can tell Jackson. She can't keep her eyes off you which tells me she's seen what's beneath your clothes."

"Mom, she's not just a conquest okay? I like her … a lot."

"Why'd she move here? There's always a reason."

"She had some trouble back home and came here to seek Lyla's help."

"And what? You've taken her in like a lost puppy?"

"Mom enough! She's a great girl if you wanna take the time to get to know her."

"We'll see about that Jackson." Gemma said leaving the kitchen and plastering a smile on her face for the sake of her grandson.

"Grandma has to go home now baby." She addressed the little boy who sat showing Abby his favorite toys. "Can I have a hug?"

The little boy nodded and slid off the couch to toddle across to his grandmother who squatted down to hug him too her. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Ganma." He answered her as she kissed his cheek leaving red lipstick against it.

"Nice to meet you Abby." Gemma said stoically as she stood up. "I suppose I'll see you around."

"Nice to meet you too." Abby said quietly as Gemma headed to the door.

She watched as Jax followed her to see her out. "So far I don't like her Jackson, so she had better prove to me that she's worth keeping around."

Jax sighed after his mother kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Mom." He said watching her head toward her caddy.

He closed the door and turned back to Abby who had taken up her seat next to Abel on the couch again.

"I guess you heard everything she had to say about you?" He asked crossing the room toward them.

"Yeah." Abby said.

"Don't worry about it okay? She doesn't know you."

"I have to say though Jax. She has a point. You hardly know me."

He smiled and placed his hand at the side of her cheek. "I know a good thing when I see it Abby." He said.

She smiled back up at him wondering how she got so lucky as he leant over to pick up his son from the couch.

"Wow! Someone's a little stinky!" He said lifting him into his arms. "Let's get you changed buddy and then we'll head out to see your uncles okay?"

"Okay Daddy." The little boy answered.

"We'll be right back." Jax added to Abby as he left the room with his son.

* * *

"Listen babe, I've got a couple of things I need to take care of. Could you watch Abel for a bit?" Jax asked as they pulled up in the lot a short time later.

"Sure Jax." Abigail smiled looking back at the little boy strapped into his car seat the back seat.

"Thanks Abby. I shouldn't be too long." He said placing his hand against hers before switching off the engine and opening his door and sliding out of his car.

"Is it okay with you if Abby looks after you for a little bit Buddy?" Jax asked his son as he lifted him from the car.

Abel nodded with a huge smile on his face which in turn made Jax smile.

"I think he likes you." He said to Abby, "I haven't seen him smile like that in quite some time."

Abby smiled back at him as she followed them into the clubhouse where some of the other guys were already grouped seemingly waiting for Jax.

"Here you go Buddy." Jax said putting him down on one of the couches. "Anything he might need is in his bag; toys, food, coloring things; you name it." He continued to Abby.

"Don't sweat it Jax. We'll have fun won't we Abel?" Abby asked the little boy.

"Yup!" He answered her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'll be in the chapel with some of the guys if you need me okay?" He said brushing his hand across her cheek.

She nodded. She'd learnt enough the previous day to know that the chapel was the room off to the side where they handled all their club business behind the big double doors. She also guessed that much of what went on and was said behind those doors was not shared with anyone outside of the club.

"Jax?" She asked quietly before he moved away.

"Yeah babe?"

"Is your mom likely to show up while you're all in there?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave her that amazing smile before he answered. "Nah, babe. But please don't be afraid of her. She just doesn't know you yet okay?"

"Okay Jax." Abby answered feeling at least a little reassured by his words.

It seemed she had a lot to prove when it came to his mother if things were set to continue between them like it seemed that they would. She knew that was going to be no easy task especially when Gemma learned of her pregnancy. She'd bet that wasn't going to go down well or cast her into any better light than she already was with the assumptions that she had already made.

She smiled and turned her attention to Abel as Jax closed the chapel doors behind himself after he'd followed Tig, Chibs and Happy in.

"What should we do little man?" She asked him.

"I hungry." He answered her in his sweet little voice.

"Okay sure. Let's see what Grandma packed in your bag." She said grabbing it from beside him and opening it up. "How about some cheese and crackers?" She asked, pulling it out when Abel nodded.

"Should we do some coloring while you eat?" She asked to which he nodded again with his mouth full of food.

She pulled out a coloring book and looked at the cover. Cars and motorcycles. Why did that not surprise her? She opened it up and turned to a page with Harley on it.

"What color should we make it?" She asked the little boy as she pulled out a tin of pencils.

"Black like Daddy's." He answered.

Abigail smiled. "Of course." She said pulling out a black pencil and handing to him.

He shook his head. "You color. I watch."

Abby smiled. "Okie doke." She said as she began coloring the tank of the bike.

"Abby?" Abel asked after a while.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?" His sweet little voice asked innocently.

"I don't know Abel. Right now I'm just a friend of your Daddy's." She answered him as honestly as she could be being that she still wasn't sure herself what the future held.

"Okay." He answered seeming happy with her answer as he picked up a blue pencil to begin coloring the sky.

Jax and the others emerged from the chapel and headed in different directions. Tig and Happy pulled out their phones and headed outside while Chibs headed to the bar and Jax over to where Abby and Abel say coloring in.

"Hey." He greeted them as he took a seat next to Abby. "Having fun?"

"Of course." Abby answered him with a smile.

Jax smiled back glad to see that his son seemed to like Abby. She may not have realized it yet but he had every intention of letting her know that he planned on keeping her around. There was something about her that resonated with him. She'd been so easy to talk to the night before and seemingly had her own demons in her past that he found himself wanting to help her with.

The clubhouse door swung open and Opie and Lyla's children whom she had briefly that morning burst in.

"I get to break Kenny!" The blond haired boy declared as they raced toward the pool table.

"No way Piper! You did last time!" The brown haired boy the other had called Kenny disagreed.

"Dad said that if you're gonna fight about it neither of you get to play." Said the blonde haired girl who followed them.

"Shut up Ellie!" Piper said.

"Hey don't talk your sister like that!" Opie chastised as he followed them in with Paige in his arms.

"She's not my sister."

"Don't start Piper. Step sister or not she is still your sister!" Lyla said coming in behind her husband.

Abigail caught Lyla's gaze on her the moment she was done talking to her children. She took in the scene before her as she neared the couch where Abby sat coloring in one of Abel's books; Jax beside her with his hand upon her back.

"Abby. You got a minute?" Lyla asked nearing them.

"Yeah sure." She sighed recognizing the tone in her sister's voice as she rose to follow her to a table on the other side of the clubhouse.

"You playing happy families with him already?" Lyla said straight up.

"Christ Lyla! Why is everyone around here so damn judgmental?"

"I'm only looking out for you Ab. Don't get burned."

"I'm not going to Ly! At least not by him. His mom on the other hand."

"You met Gemma?" Lyla asked her eyes going wide.

"Yeah. She assumed I was a porn star like my sister and then assumed I must be a croweater when Jax said I wasn't." Abigail said snidely.

"Look if you're going to stay with Jax, get on Gemma's good side." Lyla sighed ignoring her sister's snide remark.

"Yeah I'll try. Even though she's a judgmental cow."

"And learn to watch that tongue of yours especially around Jax. He doesn't take kindly to anyone bagging out his mother not even a woman sharing his bed and seemingly his family."

Abby sighed, tired already of her sister's constant chastisement since she arrived in Charming. "Okay Lyla. I'll try to watch what I say."

"Are you planning on sleeping in the bed Opie and I offered you tonight?"

"Lyla I could have stayed with Mom if I wanted to be treated like a little kid!"

"Abigail, you are barely 21 years old. You came here for support because Mom wouldn't help you. You're pregnant to a guy who wants nothing to do with you. You sleep with the first guy you laid eyes on when you arrived here even though I warned you not to. What else am I supposed to do but try to keep you in line?"

"Just be my sister please Ly! I didn't come here to constantly get lectured. I came here because you're my big sister and despite you leaving when I was what 13 or something I always looked up to you. I want to keep this baby and I knew that was never going to be an option if I stayed in Arizona with Mom. I just want your support on this Ly."

Lyla sighed seeing how genuine her little sister's words were. "And what about Jax? Where is that going?"

"I'm not sure that I know the answer to that Lyla. I guess in some ways what happened last night should never have happened but I can't say that I regret it. I like him Ly, a lot and I overheard him talking to Gemma this morning. If what he said to her was true, then he feels the same way."

"So where does that place you two when it comes to the baby you're carrying?"

"I don't know but he's been nothing but supportive since he found out. He took me to the hospital this morning to get checked out I've booked in for my next appointment on a couple of weeks."

"Look Abby I'm just worried that he's taken a liking to you because of what he told you about Tara aborting their baby while he was inside."

"You think he only wants me around so he can pretend this baby is his or something, making me a replacement for Tara?"

"I don't know Abby. It was just a thought that crossed my mind as we were driving back home this afternoon. Look do me a favor and talk to him. I know you've only known each other for a short time but for him to introduce you to Abel is a big thing. I want you to find out what he wants now so you don't end up getting hurt later on okay?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah okay Ly. I do see your point."

"Good." Lyla said.

"How was your visit with Opie's mom?"

"Okay I suppose. I only insist on it so she can have a relationship with her grandchildren."

"And he doesn't want them to?"

"It's not so much that. She didn't have much to do with raising him because she didn't approve of this whole club thing. She bailed when he was young and he pretty much only saw her a few times a year."

Abby nodded. "Seems women not being able to cope with this club is a common thing."

"It takes a certain kind of woman to be able to handle things around here."

"Yeah I'm beginning to get that."

"Look for what it's worth Ab I do think you have what it takes but it's not me you need to convince. If you want things between you and Jax to continue you need to gain Gemma's approval and trust. She holds the cards when it comes to any old lady around this place but most certainly when it comes to her own son. I'm fairly sure she was glad to see the back of Tara."

"Old Lady?" Abby questioned.

"Club speak for wife or girlfriend."

Abby nodded and sighed. "Looks like I have a lot of talking to do this afternoon."

"Just talk to Jax and get things worked out there first and maybe try to avoid Gemma for a while at least until you're more comfortable around here."

"Thanks Lyla. This is kind of more what I was hoping for when I came here." She smiled.

Lyla smiled back. "Sorry if I get a little overbearing sometimes Abby. I just want to protect you is all."

"I know Ly." Abigail said glad that it seemed she now had her sister on her side.

"C'mon let's go see where Jax and Ope have gone with the kids." Lyla said standing up and noticing the others were no longer in the clubhouse.

They joined Jax and Opie at the play equipment where Kenny and Piper were playing chasey, Ellie was pushing Abel on the swings and Opie was holding Paige who struggled in his arms wanting to be a part of the action too.

"Hey babe." Opie greeted his wife as she neared. "You wanna take Paige for a bit?"

"Sure. You just wanna play too don't ya sweetie?" She greeted her daughter. "Jax you and my sister have some talking to do. Ope and I can watch Abel if you want." She continued addressing Jax.

"Um okay sure." Jax answered perplexed looking across to Abby who seemed annoyed at her sister's words.

"Just get it done with Abby." Lyla said as she carried Paige over to the slide.

Abigail sighed. "Yeah I guess Ly." She said leaning against the fence. "Jax can we go back up to the roof like last night?"

"Sure Darlin'." He answered still not too sure what to expect as he followed Abby back to the clubhouse.

She headed straight in and towards the ladder without a word. He followed her up and watched her sit where they had the night before, the bottle of Jack he'd been drinking still there half full.

"What's this about Abby?" He asked one he'd joined her.

"Look when I was talking to Lyla just then she wanted me to ask you some things."

"Okay?"

"She's worried about me and well us and how fast things are progressing and well I guess I kind of wanna know what's going on too."

"Abby, relax okay? Remember how I said you don't need to be nervous around me?" he said reaching forward and taking her hand as he listened to her begin to ramble.

She nodded before speaking again. "I just need to know firstly where you see this going."

"I like you Abby. You're so easy going and talking to you last night I don't know if you noticed or not but something just seemed to click between us. I know it all seems sudden to you but like I said to you at my house this morning, I know I good thing when I see it. I want us to see where we can take this."

"And what about my baby?"

"What about it? I said I wanted to support you."

"I guess what I mean is … well is the reason you're being so supportive because of what Tara did? Do you see me and the fact that I've come here pregnant and all as some sort of replacement for Tara?"

"What? Shit Abby. Is that what you've been thinking?"

"Only since Lyla said it was something she was worried about."

"Abby, Tara left me well over a year ago. I've had 12 months on the inside and a few more months out to get over her. And what she did. When you arrived here yesterday I knew right away that I wanted to get to know you. As soon as we started talking up here last night I knew I could see us going somewhere relationship wise and when you told me you were pregnant, well yeah I was a little shocked but I realized quickly that it doesn't change who you are. I want to be with you and if supporting you through this pregnancy and helping you raise your child is part of that then so be it. It's a bonus for me and Abel."

"Wow." Abby said quietly. "That's possibly one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me Jax."

"And I mean every word Abby."

"And what about your mom? She's seemingly not my biggest fan."

"Look as far as my mother is concerned you had your work cut out for you as soon as you mentioned you were Lyla's sister. It took a long time for Lyla to gain her approval around here."

"So I'm getting judged based on my sister and her chosen career?"

"Pretty much babe." He said pulling her to him.

"So how do I make her see me for who I am?"

"Talk to her. Get to know her. Unfortunately, that's not something I can really help you with. She's gonna want to get to know you without me around and see how you cope on your own."

"And what about when she finds out that I'm pregnant?"

"That's something I will help you with. Get to know her first and gain her trust and then we'll talk to her together okay?"

Abby smiled and nodded as his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil." He said with a grin as he looked at the caller display.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek before he answered.

"Hey mom."

"Nah. We're at the clubhouse there were a few things that needed taking care of here today."

"I know Mom. I'll have him in bed at his bedtime."

"Of course we're coming to dinner tomorrow."

Jax sighed. "Okay I'll bring her along."

"Love you too Mom." He said snapping his phone shut.

Abby bit her lip and waited for Jax to say what she already knew was coming.

"You're invited to family dinner tomorrow night at my mom's." He said.

"Oh?" She answered somewhat questioningly.

"Well as much as mom is capable of issuing an invite."

"How do you mean?"

"Her exact words were if your serious about that Abby girl you'll bring her along."

Abby sighed. "Lyla advised me to avoid her until I felt more comfortable around here."

"Sorry babe but that's not gonna be an option."

"So family dinner is you and Abel and her and your step dad?"

"And the entire club and their old ladies if they have 'em."

"Oh wow."

"What your yet to learn about the club Abby is that they're all family. The guys are my brothers, and we protect each others families like they were our own. And my mom is like the queen of it all."

"So how often does she do these dinners?"

"Once a month."

"So I'm just lucky that I rocked up in town on the weekend of one of them?"

"Afraid so. Listen if we're good I've gotta get Abel home for dinner and bed."

"We're good Jax."

"Great. You wanna come with us?"

"I think I might spend the night at Lyla's if that's okay? I think maybe we should slow things down a little."

"Okay." He agreed. "Can I still kiss ya?"

"Of course." She smiled as he met her lips with his own, in what was a deep possessive kiss.

"I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" he said pulling away.

"Yeah." She nodded as they rose to head for the ladder to go down.

"Wait." He said pulling her back. "Give me your phone."

She obliged pulling it from her pocket and passing it to him.

He punched a number in and handed it back to her.

"Call me after eight once I have Abel down."

"Okay. After eight it is Jackson." She said rising onto her tiptoes to kiss him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

4/

It was well after ten before Abby was able to excuse herself from Lyla's presence. After finally getting the kids to bed Lyla had insisted on talking and catching up with her younger sister not to mention discussing with her what she could expect at Gemma's dinner the following day as well as the ins and outs of pregnancy and everything that she had in front of her. Opie sat on the sofa beside her occasionally flicking the channel on the tv, paying attention to their conversation enough to be able to offer his opinion when asked for it.

Abby sighed as she grabbed her phone from where she'd left it on her nightstand. Lyla had gone into over protective mode and she supposed that she couldn't blame her. She just didn't want to see her sister make the same mistakes she had.

She lay down on the bed and sent Jax a text.

 _Is it too late to call now Mr. President?_

The phone had barely left her hands when it began to ring.

"Hey there." She answered it.

"Hey babe. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna call."

"Sorry Lyla wanted to talk and boy can she talk."

Jax chuckled. "She still concerned about us?"

"No. I think she realizes you mean well. So what ya up to Mr. President?" Abby flirted.

"I was about to take a shower before your text came through."

"Oh yeah? So that means you're not wearing anything?"

"Just a towel."

"Wow. That's a nice mental image."

"You could drive over and join me."

"As tempting as that is Jax I don't think I should go sneaking out of my sister's house like a naughty teenager."

"You're probably right besides it would probably result in you stayin' over and I'm not sure Abel is ready for that yet. Maybe another time."

"And we did say we were gonna slow things down."

"You said that."

Abby smiled. "And you agreed to it."

"Yeah. Under duress." He joked.

"So what can I expect from dinner tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"You can expect my mom will want to get to know you better and she'll probably single you out to do that."

"That sounds a little scary."

"You'll be fine babe. Trust me."

"Lyla said to appeal to her sense of family, make her see that I mean well, not just by you but Abel to."

"Lyla's probably right."

"So will I see you tomorrow before we go to your mom's?"

"Yeah I'll come pick you up and she wants you to bring a salad."

"A salad? Like what kind of salad."

"She just said a salad."

"Okay I guess I'll pick something up from the store."

"Ha. Nah babe she'll be expecting you to make something. Like a test."

"Well I'm not exactly great in the kitchen." Abby admitted hesitantly.

Jax laughed. "Well I'll come get you earlier and we'll put something together here."

"Thanks Jax. That would be great."

"I'll be by at four."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'm gonna go take that shower now babe."

"And I'm going to have sweet, sweet dreams of you doing it."

"Goodnight Abby." He smiled.

"Good night Jax." She said ending the call and sinking back against the pillows.

* * *

"Alright buddy, we gotta help Abby make a salad to take to Grandma's. You wanna wash the lettuce for it?"

"Sure Daddy." Abel said climbing up onto the stool that stood in front of the sink.

"That's it buddy. Just like Grandma taught you." Jax said watching his son run water over the lettuce leaves and then shake it dry in the colander.

"Wow. I'm getting outshone in the kitchen by a two-year-old." Abby remarked.

Jax laughed. "His washing lettuce babe. It's not rocket science. All you gotta do is cut up what I said to and put it in the bowl. Think you can do that?" he teased.

"Yes Jackson." She said as he leant down to kiss her forehead before heading to the fridge to pull out ingredients to make the dressing.

"Great job buddy. Add that to Abby's bowl." He added to his son.

"Okay Daddy." Abel said climbing down from the stool and tottering over to the table with the colander in his hands. He placed it on the table before climbing onto a chair and tipping it into the bowl that Abby had placed everything else in.

"Alright, so we'll toss all that together and then Daddy can add the dressing." Abby said to the little boy who sat beaming in front of her.

"So there you go Abby. That's how you make a salad." Jax said teasingly as he poured the dressing he'd made over the top.

"Thank you Jax. I did know how to make one I just didn't know what your mom was expecting." Abby said.

"Right Abby." He said leaning to kiss her.

She giggled as he pinched her ass.

"C'mon. Let's head out." He said placing the salad bowl in her hands and scooping his son up before heading to the door.

Abby took a deep breath as she followed Jax out the door. She felt her nerves relax a little as he slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before he opened her door for her and then continued to the back to place Abel in his seat.

Abby climbed into the passenger seat of Jax's SUV and placed the salad on her lap, looking back at Abel.

"You're very happy today Abel." She remarked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"You love dinner with everyone don't you buddy?" Jax asked as he sat behind the wheel.

Abel nodded again.

"You'll see what it's all about tonight Abby. The club and the way we all work together. It's just like one big family."

"One big family with a scary queen at its head." She said.

"Who's a scary queen?" Abel asked. Abby drew in a breath realizing she'd failed to heed Lyla's advice about watching what she said about Gemma in front of Jax.

To her relief, he smiled. "It doesn't matter buddy." He said as he reversed out of the driveway. "You'll be fine babe." He continued turning his attention to Abigail, taking one hand from the wheel and placing it on her thigh. "Just do what Lyla said. Family is important to Gemma. Tonight is the perfect night for her to see how you'll fit in with it all."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. It was already on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she loved him but she knew it was too soon.

They pulled up in the driveway of the Morrow household a short time later. Jax sensed Abby's growing anxiousness beside him as he lifted Abel from the car. He slid his free arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Listen babe did Lyla happen to mention to you what happened at her first family dinner?"

"Yeah. She did."

"That's not likely to ever repeat alright? So if Lyla survived and made the cut after that night you'll be just fine okay?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. I hadn't looked at it that way."

Lyla had told her the night before about her first experience of family dinner. She and Opie hadn't been together long. Tara had been around still and had been a complete stuck up bitch (Lyla's words), and insulted her in front of everyone including Piper and Opie's kids and then the guys all failed on their rule of never bringing club business into Gemma's house resulting in a near punch up between them all. It was all capped off by news of the murder of an incarcerated member's wife which further exacerbated the tensions between everyone. Dinner had ended up all over the table and the floor when Gemma in a rare moment of losing control smashed the platter containing her famous roast.

Abigail guessed that it could not be possible to have a night as bad as that must have been for Lyla.

Jax kissed her forehead before closing the car door and leading the way to the front door, his arm still around her waist.

"Well don't you look like the perfect family?" Gemma greeted them as she opened the door. Abby couldn't read her tone but she felt sure it had to be sarcastic.

"Hi mom." Jax greeted her leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Jackson." Was her only greeting back, "Abby I need you to give me a hand in the kitchen."

"Sure." She answered smiling sweetly at the older woman as she turned on her heel and headed toward her kitchen.

Abby bit her lip as she looked up at Jax. "You'll be fine babe." He reassured her again and kissed her forehead before carrying Abel into the other room, filled with many of his brothers. She took a moment to watch him interact with them and began to see what he meant about family.

With a deep breath she headed toward the kitchen. Gemma eyed the bowl in her hand as she entered.

"That's Jackson's bowl." She remarked.

"I put it together at his house." She answered as she placed it aside on the counter.

"You two are getting awfully cozy very quickly." Gemma said judgingly.

"We like each other."

"I can see that. Are you much of a cook?" Gemma asked hardly looking up from the roast she was slicing.

"Um, not really but I can learn." Abby answered not sure exactly what that had to do with anything.

"You'll need to if your gonna take on an instant family. Stir that pot on the stove for me please."

"Um, sure." Abby answered understanding now the direction Gemma's questioning was going to take. She moved across to the stove and picked up the spoon that was set beside it and began to stir the pot of gravy that was beginning to bubble.

"Did Jax tell you about Tara and what she did?" Gemma asked.

"Yes. He did." Abby answered hesitantly, getting ready for the comparisons to begin.

"It took him a long time to get over her. He doesn't need someone who's going to crumble under the pressure around here."

Abby swallowed knowing that she was expected to respond.

"I think I'll be able to handle things if that's what you're wondering." She answered.

"Only time will tell. So if you're not a porn star or a croweater what do you do?" Gemma asked turning now from what she was doing.

"I'm a student."

"What are you studying?"

"I was studying law before I came here."

"So are you gonna transfer? We could do with a good lawyer around here sometimes."

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Abby answered thinking about the reasons she couldn't.

"And why is that? You running from someone?" Gemma began to pry.

"I … well … no not really." Abby stumbled not knowing how she could avoid divulging her pregnancy if this line of questioning continued much further.

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "I'm not gonna pry into what's obviously pretty personal but just make sure that Jax knows about any potential problems that could turn up on his doorstep."

Abby nodded as Gemma approached her carrying a jug for the gravy, which she proceeded to pour it into.

"Listen Abby, my son and my grandson appear to like you very much so I'm going to give you a chance around here. We'll see if you're up to the task of handling it though. Help me carry the food out."

"Um sure." Abby answered her having no idea how the woman now felt about her as she picked up a platter of roast vegetables Gemma had pulled from the oven not long ago.

She carried it to the long dining table that everyone had begun to gather at and placed it down. Jax stood beside her as he settled Abel into his seat. He could tell looking at her that she was no less nervous than she had been when they arrived.

"Go grab the salad." Gemma said as she placed the meat and gravy on the table.

Abby nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Gemma watched as Jax followed her.

Jax was surprised to see tears in Abby's eyes as she turned from the counter. "Hey babe. What's up?" he asked her, taking the salad bowl from her hands and placing it back on the counter as he pulled her to him.

"Your mom, I mean she's just … well you were right when you said she can be a little full on." Abby answered.

Jax sighed, "What'd she say?"

"It's kind of more what she didn't say. She still doesn't like me Jax."

"Babe, it'll be alright. She's probably just worried about how fast things are moving between us just like Lyla was."

"Yeah Maybe."

"So stop those tears," he said kissing them away making her giggle, "and come enjoy dinner and get to know everyone. She'll come around when she sees the way you interact with everyone else okay?"

Abby nodded smiling a small smile. Jax picked the salad up off the counter and placed it in her hands and turned her back toward the dining room with it.

Abby placed the salad onto the table and sat in the seat that Jax pulled out for her. He placed his hand on her leg as he sat down beside her. She smiled at him and tried to relax and join in the conversation. Throughout dinner she could feel Gemma's eyes judgingly upon her and hoped that she was making a good impression as she tried hard to watch her tongue and not say anything out of line.

She caught Lyla smiling across at her and took that as a good sign.

"You're doing great babe." Jax whispered in her ear. "So now is where I take Abel out the back with the guys and you and Lyla help mom to clean up."

Abigail nodded as she watched the others around her begin to rise; the men leaving the table and Gemma and Lyla beginning to clear it. She rose from her seat and began to gather empty plates together. Jax kissed her cheek before he headed outside with Abel.

"So you two couldn't be more different if you tried could you?" Gemma asked once the last of the men had left the room.

Lyla smiled. "She got the brains along with the looks."

"Don't be hard on yourself Lyla. It takes courage to make a life for yourself and a baby on your own and you did that."

"Even though you don't approve of how I make a living."

Gemma smiled. "You and I got off on the wrong foot Lyla but I can see now that you've been good for Opie. You're good for each other. And Abigail I think you've got what it takes to fit in around here. Welcome to the family sweetheart."

Abby smiled with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Gemma."

"Do you think you'll continue to study law?" Gemma asked as she gathered together all the platters and carried them to the kitchen.

"I'm not too sure. I needed a break from it. That's part of why I came here." Abigail answered following her with an arm load of plates.

"And what's the other part?"

Abigail breathed in a deep breath before she spoke. "I'd prefer not to say just yet if that's okay."

Gemma eyed her somewhat suspiciously before her face warmed to a look of concern. "I can tell your running from something Abby. Like I said before just make sure Jax knows of anything that could cause trouble."

Abby nodded. "Yeah I will." She answered glad Gemma wasn't pursuing her line of questioning.

"I can finish up here ladies. Go see what those men of yours are up to."

"Thanks Gemma." Lyla said as she placed the tea towel she'd been using and headed from the kitchen with Abby close behind her.

"You still think Gemma is a judgmental cow." Lyla asked quietly as they walked to the backdoor.

Abby smiled. "She is pretty judgy but I can tell she just has her family's best interests at heart."

"That she does. I don't think you're quite in yet though. Don't be surprised if she does a backwards flip on her impression of you when she learns you're pregnant."

Abby nodded. "Yeah I know. Jax and I were gonna tell her together."

"Good idea. She'll probably be more supportive if she sees that Jax is on board with it."

"I'm hoping so." Abby said biting her lip feeling her anxiousness return.

Lyla gave her sister a reassuring hug before heading over to where Opie sat watching Paige and Abel play together.

Abby spied Jax sitting nearby them seemingly deep in conversation with Tig.

"Am I allowed to hear whatever you're talking about?" She asked as she approached.

Jax smiled as he reached for her hand to pull her to take a seat next to him. "You know club business is always off the table here babe." He answered her draping his arm around her shoulders.

"We were talking about you actually and whether you'd win Gemma over." Tig informed her.

"How'd you go?" Jax asked.

"Pretty good I think."

"I told ya you'd be fine." He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "She still inside?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. You don't mind if Tig keeps you company for a bit?"

"No that's fine Jax." She said as he rose from her side.

"So a lawyer huh? That's pretty hot." Tig said when Jax had left.

"Not yet. I'm still only studying." Abby answered him knowing he was flirting. She tried hard not to do the same back.

"The outlaw biker and the law student. That has porn written all over it Doll." He said with a wink.

Abigail blushed. "I told you I have no intention of doing porn."

He smirked. "So you and Jax are pretty serious if you've impressed Gemma."

"I guess so."

"You know I woulda made a spot for you in my bed right?" He asked watching her blush rise.

"I guess the blond hair and blue eyes won over your dark and handsome features." She answered losing her internal battle not to flirt back as she noticed how absolutely captivating his eyes were.

"Better not let Jax hear you guys chatting each other up." Happy commented as he joined them.

"Nothing wrong with a little flirting Hap." Tig responded.

The tall bald headed man raised his eyebrows at the pair as he saw Jax returning from inside.

"I need to get Abel home babe. Are you ready to go?" He asked sliding his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah okay." She said rising to his side.

She watched as he slapped hands and followed up with a hug to both Tig and Happy, saying goodbye like he wasn't going to see them again for a long time.

"You wanna find Abel for me babe? I wanna say goodbye to Ope." He asked returning to her side.

"Sure." She answered as he turned away.

"Been nice getting to know you tonight Doll." Tig said once Jax had turned away.

"Yeah. You guys too." Abby responded addressing Happy as well. "I'll see you both around I spose." She smiled as she headed away to find Abel, shaking off the butterflies she felt at Tig's intense gaze as she turned away.

* * *

Abigail found Abel inside, Gemma helping him into pajamas.

"There you are little man. Daddy sent me to come find you." She said as she entered Gemma's lounge room.

"Are you and Jax heading off soon?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. Jax is saying goodbye to Ope."

Gemma nodded. "Abigail, please don't cause him any more heartache than he's already seen."

"I don't intend to Gemma." Abby answered.

"Good. I know you've already slept with him but make sure you know there's more to it than that. This little man doesn't need any more confusion in his life."

Abby nodded. "I know it seems sudden Gemma but I really like your son and crazy as it seems I know already that there is more to us than just sex."

"It's not crazy at all Abby. I was young and in love once too. I soon found myself knocked up and sucked into this life. Just be careful okay?"

Abby bit her lip and swallowed thinking about how Gemma would react when she and Jax told her of the baby.

"You two getting along?" Jax asked cautiously as he entered the lounge room.

"Yeah baby. You take care of her alright?" Gemma answered her son.

Jax smiled glad to hear her turnaround.

"I love you mom." He said embracing her. "You ready to go home buddy?" He asked his son as he drew away from his mother.

The little boy nodded sleepily as his father lifted him into his arms.

Gemma followed them to the door and watched as they walked to his car. They did make a good couple she had to admit and she hoped for the sake of both her boys that it lasted.

* * *

"I assume you're dropping me back at Opie and Lyla's?" Abby asked as he pulled the car onto the road.

"I was hoping we could share that shower." He answered her.

"But that would mean spending the night." She said.

"Yeah it would." He said placing his hand on her leg.

She bit her lip before she spoke. "We agreed to slow things Jax."

"I want you to stay Abby, please?"

"But what about Abel?"

"He's already asleep. And he won't stir when I put him to bed."

She continued to bite her lip as lust and anticipation built inside her. She nodded. "Yeah okay." She answered unable to resist his charms.

He ran his hand down her leg and glanced across at her dropping that irresistible smile as he turned up his street.

She took a deep breath and smiled back still feeling a little overwhelmed at how quickly things between them were progressing.

He pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine before he leaned across and took her chin in in his hand, gently turning her to face him. She heard the slight creaking of his leather as he leaned forward to kiss her. She returned his kiss soft and warm upon her lips and smiled as he pulled away. "Let's head inside." He said softly.

Abby nodded. She watched as he pulled his sleeping son from the car and carried him to his front door. She smiled at what a down to earth family man he was. She could tell that family was incredibly important to him in a way that she had never experienced. She found herself looking forward to the love and warmth she expected to feel being a part of his family.

He flicked the hall light on beside him and hung his keys on a hook beside the door before turning back to Abby. "I'll be right back okay? Make yourself at home."

She nodded as he carried Abel who hadn't stirred up the hallway to his room. She moved across to the sofa and sat down waiting for him, somewhat nervously with anticipation.

"So it seems you won my mom over?" He asked as he entered the lounge room.

"Yeah. I think so but she doesn't know about the baby yet." She said as he sat beside her.

"We'll tell her in a couple of weeks once she's gotten to know you a little better." He took her hand in his as she nodded, "Is there anything else I should know?" He asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Mom picked up on there being something in your past that led you here. She's concerned that's going to cause problems."

Abby nodded. "She mentioned that I could tell you anything that might bring trouble knocking on your door."

"And is there anything?" He pressed as she pulled her knees up to sit facing him.

"I don't think so. My ex didn't want the baby and was going to pay me to abort it so he's not likely to follow."

"He's not anyone notable that may come looking if he finds out you didn't abort?"

"His father was running for mayor and they offered me fifty thousand dollars for me to take care of it and keep quiet."

"You didn't take the money?"

"No. I refused it and came here."

"I guess if you're not there to cause scandal they'll leave you alone."

"That's what I figured."

He nodded. "Let me know if he contacts you in any way okay?" He said stroking his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I will Jax." She answered her voice soft and trusting as he ran his hand down the side of her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

She let out a soft gasping moan as he pulled away slightly gazing into her eyes. She bit her lip as he pressed his hand up her back and pulled her close, meeting her lips once more this time deeper and with more passion. They stayed making out on the couch for some time before Jax pulled her to her feet and toward his bedroom.

He pulled her top over her head as he backed her toward the bed and pressed his lips against her neck, her breasts and finally drew a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before sucking hard on it. She gasped as she ran her hands up under his shirt desperate to feel his bare skin against hers. She pulled it over his head and ran hers hands across his pecks. He took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed before gently lowering her jeans down her hips and pulling them off at her ankles. She bit her lip and looked on lustfully as he stripped himself down to his boxers.

Starting at her feet he kissed a trail up her body, loving the soft gasps and moans that escaped from her and the tiny shudders every time he hit a more sensitive spot. She ran her hands through his blond locks and across his shoulders as his kisses moved further up her body. He lowered the band of her panties as he kissed delicately along it. She moaned as he trailed his tongue across the already swollen nub of her clit. He continued his trail across her hips, the for now flat of her belly, to her breasts beneath the laciness of her bra. He unclipped her bra as she raised herself up to allow him to, and sucked on her nipples as he pulled it down her arms. His lips kissed and nipped at her neck before finally meeting her lips.

She pushed his boxers down his hips and he kicked them off as he continued to move over her bringing their bodies closer together. He laced his fingers through hers and gazed deep into her eyes as he pressed himself into her. She gasped at how satisfyingly full she felt and moaned as he began to move in and out of her. She rolled her hips up off the bed meeting each thrust and feeling him deep within her.

He kept the fingers of his right hand laced through those of her left while his other hand pushed the mousy blonde hair from her face. He pressed his lips against hers as she lowered her hand to his ass and immediately loved how it felt rolling beneath her fingers. She gripped it hard and pressed her nails into it as the waves of her orgasm began to build. "Oh Jackson," She moaned as with each thrust she felt him press further and further into her.

He rolled his hips against her and met the ecstatic haze in her eyes. He knew she was close when her hips began to tense beneath him. "Say my name again baby." He murmured.

"Jackson, oh Christ, Jax." She moaned as her orgasm hit her like an overwhelming crescendo. She gasped breathily as it slowly simmered away, only to build again as he quickened his pace to reach his own release. "Oh Jackson!" She moaned at the top of her lungs as a second orgasm hit harder than the first as he groaned through his own. "Abigail." He murmured before pressing his lips against hers stifling her moans.

She lay beneath him catching her breath as he slid from her. "You glad you stayed over?" he asked her, that amazing smile spread across his cheeks.

"Aha." Was all she could manage back.

He smirked at how satisfied she was. "You wanna take that shower now?"

She bit her lip and nodded allowing him to pull her from the bed and lead her towards the bathroom.

* * *

She woke with a dull ache between legs and smiled thinking back upon the night's activities. He'd made love to her again after their shower together and had fingered her afterward giving her the most delicious external orgasm she'd ever experienced.

She rolled to face him and found him sprawled on his stomach, the early morning rays of sun that crept around the corners of the blinds splashed against the reaper on his back. She reached her hand over and began tracing her finger softly over the lettering at its base, C-A-L-I …

"Morning beautiful." She heard him murmur sleepily from the pillow beside her. She smiled meeting his sleepy gaze momentarily. F-O-R …

"That tickles you know?" He murmured.

She smiled and raised herself to her elbow before she continued. N-I-A …

He lifted his arm from the bed and pulled her lips down towards his as he rolled to his side. He placed his hand on her hip as he drew away from their kiss to meet her eyes, a soft blue with an inner circle of green.

"Last night was amazing Jax." She murmured.

He smiled a sleepy lusty smile back at her. "We can repeat it now if you like."

"I was thinking I should probably get going before Abel wakes up." She said.

"And how were you gonna do that? We picked you up remember?"

"But you said you don't think he's ready for me to be sleeping over yet."

"He's two babe. It's not like he's gonna understand what you bein' here means."

She nodded, biting her lip as he ran his hand down the inside of her thigh. He watched the green in her eyes deepen the more he turned her on, until he had her gasping and almost begging for him.

"Daddy!" Rang out Abel's voice across the house.

Abby moaned in frustration. "I guess we're taking a raincheck on that repeat performance, Jax." She said.

"I guess so." He said kissing her lips one last time before moving off her to pull his boxers on.

"Daddy!" Abel called again.

"Hold up little man. Daddy's coming." He called as he headed toward the door and cast a wink back at Abby.

"Get dressed and meet us in the kitchen babe." He said with a smile.

Abby smiled back, totally content with where things were headed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well good morning gentlemen." Abby greeted Jax and Abel as she entered the kitchen. "Something smells good." She remarked.

"Daddy make pancakes!" Abel declared.

"Wow. I've hit the jackpot this morning haven't I?" Abby said.

"Sure have babe. Coffee?"

"Yes please."

"I don't get how you can drink it like that." He said handing her a cup of black coffee with no sugar.

"I don't get how you can drink it with so much sugar a spoon nearly stands up in it." She replied watching him pick up his own cup.

He smirked at her as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"So what does a Monday around here consist of?" Abigail asked as Jax returned to his chair opposite her.

"Work at the garage and maybe some club stuff." He answered her before taking a mouthful.

"And what about you Abel?" Abby asked.

"Ganma." The little boy answered.

"Mom picks him up and looks after him for me most days." Jax said.

Abby nodded. "So what can I do?"

"You could come hang out at the lot or I could take you past Cara Cara and see if Lyla has any work for you?"

"Jackson Teller for the last time I am not going into the same line of work as my sister." Abby declared as a knock sounded against the front door.

"Ganma?" Abel asked.

"Must be buddy." Jax said getting up from the table and placing his now empty plate in the sink before heading to the door. "By the way babe, she may have accepted you last night but don't be surprised if she gives you the cold shoulder for being here."

Abby nodded. "I kind of expected so." She said as she rose and headed to the sink to rinse the plates before stacking them in the dishwasher.

"Well good morning Abigail. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me to find you here."

Abby smiled. "Good morning Gemma."

"You ready for a fun filled day little man?" Gemma asked her grandson to which he nodded vigorously.

"His bag is all packed and ready to go." Jax added.

"Thanks Jax. What are you up to today?" Gemma asked as she cleaned Abel's face and hands.

"Just the garage. Things have been quiet on the club front." Jax answered her.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Abby what about you?"

"I'm not too sure yet."

"Come past my place if you like. It'd be good to get to know you some more since you're spending so much time here."

"Okay sure. Any particular time?"

"Maybe midafternoon? We'll be back home by then."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Abby smiled as Gemma lifted her now clean grandson from his chair.

"Alright Abel let's go have some fun." She said to the boy.

"Thanks mom."

"No worries sweetheart." Gemma said.

Abby sighed and bit her lip once she was gone.

"What's up babe?" Jax asked coming to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Can we tell her sooner rather than later about the baby? I don't want it to slip out in conversation while you're not there." She asked looking up at him.

"If you want darlin'. It's your call when we tell her okay?"

She nodded quietly deep in thought as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Is there something else bothering you babe?" He asked.

"Not really. It's just that this, being here with you and Abel. It just seems so right. I mean I've only known you for two days Jax but it seems like so much longer." Abby answered feeling like things were too good to be true.

"I guess we were just meant to be." He said lowering his lips to hers.

She smiled as she pulled away. "I suppose you need to get ready?" She asked running her hands up under his tshirt and over his abs.

"Yeah I kinda do. You could join me for a shower." He suggested seductively.

"I could but I might clear up here. Do you have time to drop me at Lyla's so I can change ad get my car?"

"Yeah that's fine babe." He answered placing a kiss against her lips before releasing her and heading out of the kitchen.

Abby pottered around the kitchen clearing the plates and glasses into the dishwasher and placing the frypan into a sink of hot soapy water. She marveled at how domesticated she felt and knew her mother would scoff at where she'd found herself. _Just like your sister and look where that's led her. A life living amongst criminals and a career making filthy movies. She should be ashamed of herself._ She could hear her mother's chastisement in her head.

She walked into lounge room and saw her phone lying face down on the floor beside the couch. She guessed it must have fallen from her pocket as she and Jax made out the previous night. She leant forward and picked it up. Five missed calls. All from her mother. She sighed.

"Are you okay babe?" Jax asked buttoning his shirt as he entered the room.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I had five missed calls from my mom."

"Yeah? Maybe she's worried about where you are."

"Yeah maybe. More likely wondering if I'm a porn star like my sister yet."

Jax chuckled and pulled her close, placing a kiss against her lips. "You gonna call her back?"

"No not yet." Abby answered.

"Alright well let's head out babe." He said.

She nodded allowing him to lead her out to his bike that stood in the driveway. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as she climbed on behind him, anxiousness rising in her. She knew her mother would try to contact her again and she wondered if maybe she could convince her that she wasn't in Charming. No one from back home could know where she was.

* * *

The ride over to Opie and Lyla's place was just what she needed to settle her nerves. The vibrations of the bike below her, the warmth of Jax's body in front of her, brought her out of the past and back to the reality of the here and now. She'd had no intention of falling head first into a relationship on her arrival in Charming but she felt so in tune with Jax. By the time they pulled up in Opie's driveway she had convinced herself that everything would be okay.

Jax pulled her to him once she got off from behind him and placed a kiss against her lips. "You sure you're okay babe?" He asked as he drew away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said things are just moving kind of fast. It's a little overwhelming is all." She said.

"If you're afraid we're not gonna work out because of it babe, don't be okay? I know already that what we have is special okay?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

She gave a small smile. "I hope so Jax."

"Trust me baby. I really like you. I'm not about to break your heart okay?" Jax said running his fingers down her cheek.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again as Opie came out his front door. "You might not wanna be doing too much of that when Lyla gets back from dropping the kids at school."

"Is she still pissed?" Jax asked as he let Abby step away so he could dismount his bike.

"She's a little surprised that you didn't come home after dinner last night." Opie said addressing Abby.

"I wasn't aware I needed her permission to be out." Abby answered.

"Go easy on her Abby. She's just trying to look out for you."

"I know she is. I just wish she'd trust that I can take care of myself."

"Look you gotta admit you two are moving fast. That scares her."

"You know me Ope." Jax said. "Abby isn't gonna get hurt."

"I know that. It's Lyla who's having issues with it." Opie answered.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Jax offered.

Abby shook her head. "It's okay. She'll come around eventually."

"Alright well I gotta head off. Come past the lot later and maybe we can go to mom's together?"

Abby bit her lip in nervousness at the mention of Gemma and what she knew they had to tell her. "Yeah I'd like that Jax."

"Don't stress okay?" He said pulling her back towards him. "We'll tell her together if you're ready to."

Abby nodded. "I wanna get it out of the way."

"I'll see you later babe." He said placing a kiss against her lips.

"I might try to get in and out of here quickly and come past the lot. I don't really feel like a run in with Lyla right now."

"Sure baby. I'll see you sooner then." He said with a smile as she headed inside.

* * *

Abby sighed as she pulled her car up alongside Gemma's caddy. She got out and looked across the lot to see her standing in the doorway of the garage office, a cigarette between her fingers. She cast her eyes across the lot and spied Abby, flashing her a smile.

Abby took a deep breath and walked across the lot toward her. "Hi Gemma" She greeted her as she neared.

"Hey sweetie. You lookin' for Jax?"

"No. Not really. I just wanted to avoid Lyla for now. Opie said she's a little annoyed that I didn't make it back to their house last night."

"She's just looking out for you baby."

"Yeah. I know she is. I just didn't really want to get into it with her this morning."

Gemma nodded. "I can understand that."

"So where's Abel?" Abby asked.

"He's inside with some of the guys. I needed to come past to get some paperwork for the garage done but we'll be back at my place after lunch if you still wanted to pop past."

Abby took a deep breath. "Yeah I will. Is Jax about?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he's inside."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find him."

She saw Gemma watching her, a smile upon her face as she walked away.

"Hey babe." Jax greeted her when he saw her enter the clubhouse.

"Hey. Long time no see Mr. President." She said as she leant over the back of the sofa where he sat playing with Abel with a few of the other guys. She placed her lips against his briefly and squealed as he pulled her back for more. She smiled sweetly at him as he drew away.

"So babe," He began, "I know you're practically my old lady but around here I'm still your boss."

She smiled at his words. "Yes?" She said questioningly.

"You reckon you could restock the bar?" He asked.

"Sure can babe." She said leaning into kiss him again before heading to the store room to begin doing as he'd asked.

It was just after midday when she heard her phone ringing. Gemma had long since left with Abel and the clubroom was empty. She fished her phone out from her bag where it sat on the bar and saw an unfamiliar number and wondered whether or not she should answer it.

Against her better judgement she did.

"Abigail? Where in the hell are you?" Her flat mate's voice asked crisp and clear on the other end.

"Declan? Why are you calling me?"

"Oh gee you've been missing from classes for a week Abby. You don't think that's gonna go unnoticed?"

"Declan I had to get away okay? Please you can't call me again."

"But where are you Ab?"

"It doesn't matter okay?"

"Look Ab I'm worried about you. Chris has been reported missing too."

Abigail bit her lip nervously at his words. "I'm fine Dec okay? I had a run in with Mom and I just needed to get away that's all. My mom hasn't filed a missing person's report has she?"

"No but Chris's parents are leaving no stone unturned looking for him. Is he with you?"

"No. He's not. I don't know where he could be. Look Dec. You can't call me again okay?

"Are you coming back Ab?"

"No. I don't think I am." Abby said trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Shit Ab. Things really can't be that bad that you're staying away."

"They kind of are Dec." She answered in a hushed tone as the clubhouse door swung open. She looked across to see Jax coming through it.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked as he saw her standing, her knuckles going white where she gripped the edge of the bar.

"Yeah." She answered glancing up and purposely not using his name.

"Who was that Abby? Where are you?" Declan asked on the other end of line.

"I can't tell you. Look I have to go okay? Don't call me again." She said ending the call abruptly.

"Who was that Babe?" Jax asked as he came across to her.

"No one. Just someone trying to sell me something."

"You sure? You seem a little rattled." He pressed.

"Yeah. I'm sure. They can just be a little pushy sometimes." She said moving forward and placing her hands on his chest and sliding her hands to the sides beneath the leather of his kutte and raising her face expectantly toward him. He took her bait and kissed her lips.

"You wanna go grab some lunch before we head over to mom's?" He asked as their lips drew apart.

"Yeah." She answered allowing him to take her hand and lead her from the clubhouse to his bike waiting out in the lot. She swallowed back the anxiousness that had begun to rise inside her again. She hoped that Declan wouldn't call again and risk unravelling everything she was putting into place.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Jax asked as he pulled his bike to a stop in Gemma's driveway.

She ran her hands across his shoulders and leant forward to brush her lips across his cheek. "I don't think I'll ever be completely ready." She said as she got off his bike and stood beside him.

He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her. "It'll be fine babe. She's gonna be a little taken back but she'll come around."

Abby nodded as she stepped back so he could stand. "Let's do this Jax." She said as she turned and headed toward Gemma's front door. She tried to stop her hand shaking as she rang the bell.

"Oh hey Jackson. I thought you were gonna stop by on your own Abby." She greeted.

"I was but ah there's something I … well we … need to tell you." Abby tumbled out.

"Oh?" Gemma responded. "Well come on in then. I've just put Abel down for a nap so I guess you've got perfect timing." She moved aside in the doorway to let them in.

Abby brushed her hand against the side of Jax's body searching for his hand. He grabbed a hold of hers and squeezed it tight as they followed Gemma to the long dining table on which sat a steaming cup of just made coffee. "Can I get either of you anything?" Gemma asked before she sat.

"No. We're fine thanks mom. Please sit." Jax answered her.

"What is this about Jackson?" Gemma asked eyeing her son curiously.

"Before I start Mom, I just want to say that Abby has my full support with what we are about to tell you okay?"

"Okay." Gemma answered wondering what she was about to hear.

"So you know that Abby arrived here only a few days ago and I know you suspected she was running from something."

Gemma nodded looking at her son's large hand on the table wrapped around the smaller hand of the girl he'd taken such a shining to.

"Abby got into some trouble back in Arizona."

"And?" Gemma pressed.

"To cut a long story short Gemma my ex-boyfriend raped me and I'm pregnant." Abby said quickly wanting it out in the open and dealt with.

Gemma's eyes went wide as her attention turned from her son to the girl that sat at his side.

"And you knew you were pregnant when you came here and started making moves on my son?" She asked accusingly.

"Gemma it's not like that at all. I had no intention of Jax and I getting together. I came here to get help from Lyla. Jax and I just kind of happened and well he's been nothing but supportive since I told him." Abby said casting a smile toward Jax as she finished.

He squeezed her hand as Gemma seemed to take in what she's just been told.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Just over eight weeks." Abby answered.

"So your ex. Does he know?"

"Yes. But he wanted nothing to do with it. His family wanted to pay me to get it aborted."

"Blackmailed more like it." Jax added.

Gemma's attention turned back to her son her gaze questioning.

"They offered her fifty thousand dollars to get rid of it and keep quiet." Jax explained.

"Who are these people Abby?" Gemma asked.

"He comes from a very prestigious family in town. His father was running for mayor. Apparently him getting me pregnant was a huge scandal."

Gemma nodded. "And I'm assuming you refused the money?"

"Yes."

"This ex of yours. Is he going to follow you here?" Gemma asked.

Abby bit her lip before shaking her head, _no._ "He wanted nothing to do with the baby. If I'm gone there's no scandal and no reason to follow me."

"So you're on board with this Jackson?"

"Totally."

"And for the right reasons? Abby and this baby are not a replacement for Tara and what she took from you Jax."

"I know that Mom. That's not what this is about. I really care about Abby. I'd already begun developing feelings for her before she told me about this."

"So when this baby is born you'll raise it together?"

"That's the plan." Jax answered.

Gemma nodded. "So it seems I'm getting another grandchild." She said a smile creeping to her face. "Congratulations Abby."

Abby smiled. "Thanks Gemma."

"Now would you like some coffee? I'm guessing your nerves have settled somewhat?" Gemma asked the pair.

"Yeah. That'd be great thanks Mom." Jax answered watching her rise from the table as he took his hand from Abby's and placed his arm around her waist. "I told ya it'd be okay didn't I babe?"

She nodded and smiled allowing him to kiss her briefly.

* * *

Abby smiled as she watched Jax pull away from the curb after he'd dropped her back at Opie and Lyla's house. It was all going to be okay. After telling Gemma about the baby she was sure that things would work out. She'd call her mom back and convince her that she was far from Charming. No one would come looking for her. She'd be safe here. Safe and happy with her baby; Jax as its father, Abel its brother. And Lyla, she knew she'd soon realize that Jax meant well.

"This isn't a hotel Abigail. You can't just come and go as you please." Lyla declared as soon as she saw her sister come through her front door.

"Lyla please can you just let up on me? I'm not a kid." Abby pleaded.

"I know you're not Abigail but you need to respect the rules of this house. What do I tell my kids when Aunt Abby doesn't come home?"

Abby sighed. "You tell them that Aunt Abby is in a relationship with Jax and she's staying at his house tonight."

"So you've talked to Jax? What you two have is a relationship now?"

"Yes Ly. I talked to him. He's assured me that he wants what we have to continue."

Lyla sighed. "Has mom tried to call you?" She asked with a sudden shift in the conversation.

Abby frowned as she nodded her head. "Yeah. It must have been last night. I had a bunch of missed calls from her."

"She called me this morning for the first time in over a year. She wants you to call her."

"Did you tell her I was here?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Yes Ab. I did." Lyla answered.

"Shit." Abby swore placing her head in her hands and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You knew she was going to figure out you were here."

"Yeah I know Lyla. I just hoped she wouldn't. I didn't want anyone to know where I was Ly." Abby said as her tears began to fall. "It's all gonna start falling apart now."

"What is Abby? What are you talking about?"

"No one from back home can know that I'm here Lyla."

"Why honey? Are you afraid that your ex is going to show up here? Is that it?" Lyla asked watching her sister dissolve into tears in front of her.

"If only it were that easy Ly." Abby said through her tears.

"You gotta tell me what this is about honey."

"I killed him Ly. I fucking killed him." She said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Your ex?"

Abby nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was attacking me and I pulled a gun on him. I'm pretty sure that after emptying the entire clip into him he wasn't getting up."

"Shit Abby. This is bad."

"I know it is Lyla. I was hoping I could just forget it by coming here but …" She trailed off.

"You have to tell Jax about this Abby."

"I can't Lyla!"

"Trust me honey. He'll know how to protect you through this." Lyla said as she looked upon her younger sister huddled in the fetal position on her couch, tears running down her cheeks and gasping for air as her sobs wracked from her.

Abby just nodded as she watched her sister swing into action.

* * *

 **A/N: So across the course of this chapter things slowly start to unravel for Abby. Until now she's only told everyone half the truth of why she is in Charming and things are about to get rocky.**

 **No guarantees on when I'll have the next chapter up after this either. Sorry! I'll do my best to try to get it up soon being the way I've left this one however between work and kids there is often little time to write and to be honest I'm actually finding it a little hard to write Jax. I've never really been a Jax fan girl (most of you would know that I adore Happy from my other stories!) So any chance I get lately I've been binge watching Sons trying to get a little Jaxperation as I like to call it. Never fear though I am not going to abandon this story. Although I'm finding it a little tricky I am enjoying the challenge that it is presenting me.**

 **PPlease leave a review and let me know what you all think. I would love to know your thoughts on the sudden turn this story has taken.**


	6. Chapter 6

6/

"Abby? Baby? What's wrong?" Jax asked coming to her side. Opie stood in the doorway behind him looking questioningly at Lyla.

"I … should have told you Jax but I just wanted it to go away." Abby said quietly, her tears having now subsided she was still clearly an emotional wreck.

"And what's that Ab? Remember I said you can tell me anything right?" Jax said to her wanting to draw her into his arms but deciding it would be better to give her space.

She nodded and swallowed before looking at him. He could see the fear in her eyes at what she was about to tell him.

"I did something that I should have told you about when we first got together Jax." She said hesitantly.

"It's okay. Whatever it is we can fix it. Is it going to involve your ex showing up on my doorstep?"

Abby shook her head. "No Jax. I … I killed him." She said quietly. It was harder to say it a second time. With Lyla it had just come tumbling out but saying it a second time and to Jax made her feel more overwhelmed than she could ever have thought; guilt that she'd so far successfully pushed away reared up inside her.

"Oh shit." She heard Opie mutter from the doorway. Abby looked up toward him and then looked fearfully back to Jax who hadn't yet responded to her.

Lyla moved to put her hand to Opie's chest. "Let's give them some space Ope." She said coaxing him from the room.

"This is bad Ly." He said.

"I know it is Ope but let's just let Jax talk to Abby and then you guys can all discuss how best to handle it okay." Lyla said.

Jax nodded his approval to Opie when his VP and friend of many years looked questioningly at him.

"You're angry. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just gotten out of here."

"No Abby. I'm not angry. I'm just a little shocked at what you just said. You gotta stop giving me surprises like this Ab."

"I should never have come to Charming. They'll find me here for sure and then put me away."

"Abby listen to me. No one is going to put you away for anything. We'll fix this okay?"

"But how Jax?"

"I'll figure out the how. You just need to tell me what happened and where and when. Okay? Can you do that?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "It was the morning that I arrived here, well that day. I took about three days to get here from Arizona and I was stopped at a motel on the third day in Fresno. I was trying to stay off the radar of home because I didn't want anyone to follow. But it seems I was incredibly unsuccessful in that. I was packing my stuff ready to leave and come here and I heard a knock on the door. Well more like a thump. It scared me at first because I didn't think that there was anyone else staying there and the manager in the office had seemed so meek and mild. But anyway," She continued realizing that she was rambling and she could see Jax's patience growing thin. "I opened the door and it was Chris my ex. He'd found me and confronted me. He tried to convince me to go back to Arizona with him." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I told him that wasn't going to happen especially when I discovered that he was still wanting me to get an abortion." She paused for a moment watching Jax's reaction.

"It's okay go on babe." He coaxed her.

"I tried to convince him that if I was as far away as possible that everything would be okay. I'd have the baby and I wouldn't ask him for anything. There'd be no scandal or anything to affect his dad's campaign but he pulled a gun on me and told me that wasn't going to work. We struggled and somehow I got the gun off him and before I knew it, I'd shot him."

"You know he was dead?" Jax asked apprehensively.

"I emptied the entire clip into his chest Jax. He was very dead."

"What happened to the gun? Have you still got it?" He asked.

She gave a small nod.

"Alright the first thing we gotta do is get rid of it. Go get it babe." He said gently.

He watched as she headed from the room toward her bedroom, his mind thinking ahead to how he could get her out of this. She returned and placed a Beretta in his hands. He placed it aside on the coffee table, and noted how much she was shaking. He took one of her hands in both of his.

"It's alright babe. I'm gonna take care of this okay?" He said gently to her.

She nodded slowly.

"What did you do with his body?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I didn't know what to do."

"So you just left?" he asked not being able to keep the agitation from his voice.

She nodded again not wanting to meet his gaze, afraid of what she'd find there. Jax thought back. Three days she'd been here so that was three days that his body had lay where she left it. He didn't like their chances of being able to cover her tracks.

"You gotta tell me exactly where babe." He said with a sigh.

"It was a cheap and shitty motel off the highway. Like I said I was trying to lay low. I don't know that the rooms were even cleaned all that often. I left a do not disturb sign hanging on the door in the hope that they wouldn't find him." She said quietly, finally looking up and meeting his gaze. She bit her lip with fear. She could tell he was trying hard not to be angry.

"Was there anyone else staying in any other rooms that might have heard anything?" He asked covering all bases.

"I don't think so. I never saw another car or person. It kind of reminded me of the hotel out of Psycho to be honest."

He nodded. "Alright babe. I'm gonna take the gun you used and go check it out with some of the guys. Hopefully we can get there before the authorities are involved."

"What if you're too late?" She asked.

"Let's not think about that just yet okay?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to push those thoughts from his own mind.

"Okay." She said quietly. "I'm sorry Jax." She continued not really knowing what else to say wanting desperately to feel his arms around her telling her it was going to be okay.

"I'll do my best to sort it Abby." Jax answered. Truth be told, he wasn't angry so much as thinking on his feet, his agitation at the situation rising.

"Thank you Jax," Abby murmured, not being able to read him, thinking that his increased agitation was directed at her.

"I want you to stay here with Lyla until I get back a'right?" Jax said failing to acknowledge her thanks or recognize the way his reaction was making her feel.

She nodded fighting back tears. She swallowed back the lump that rose in her throat. She felt this was going to drive a wedge between them and she was afraid that they were over before they'd even begun.

"Jax? There's one other thing." She said quietly before he rose from the couch beside her.

His gaze turned to her again and although she could see concern in his eyes she felt as if he were boring a hole straight through her. "And that is?" He asked preparing himself to be shocked at her words yet again. He cared deeply for her already but all these surprises she kept throwing up against him had him wondering if she were worth it. But he'd never before turned his back on a woman in need and he wasn't about to now.

"His parents have reported him missing."

He let out of breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. That was okay. He could deal with that.

"Alright babe. Just means we have to work faster." He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He could tell she felt relieved to feel his lips upon her. "I'm gonna fix this Abby, okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can but it might be late." He said putting a hand to the back of her neck and pressing his lips briefly to hers before he stood, picked up the Beretta and left the room, he knew leaving her in a mess of worry and stress. He'd have to rely on Lyla to get her through this while he took care of the rest.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Tig asked as they pulled up to what looked like a very close to abandoned hotel.

"She said it reminded her of the hotel from Psycho so yeah, I'm sure." Jax said looking around at the derelict building and rundown office.

"I'm a little surprised she stayed in a place like this bro." Happy piped up from beside him.

"She said she was trying to stay off the radar." Jax answered him.

"Well she clearly failed at that." Opie said.

"Let's just get this sorted." Jax said hoping that the emptiness was a sign that the authorities hadn't discovered a body yet.

"I'll go check out the office." Tig said.

"No Tig. Let's keep this on the down low. Best not to involve anyone else if we can help it." Jax said quickly calling him back.

Tig nodded.

"She said she left a do not disturb sign on the door so we look for that." Jax said moving toward the old brick building.

They moved slowly along the ramshackle verandah looking at each door until they found one that had a sign hanging from it. "Bro this'd be it." Happy said drawing his gun.

Jax nodded and tried the door. It was locked as he had suspected it would be. Happy raised his gun and shot the lock out. Jax frantically looked around expecting someone to have heard the shot but the motel building and parking lot remained empty.

Jax pushed the door open and immediately recoiled at the smell emanating from the room beyond. He slid through the partly opened doorway, his hand at the gun at his back ready to draw it should the need arise. The others followed him through and were immediately met with the sight and smell of Abigail's ex face down on the rug, no less than a dozen bullet holes in him and already in a sure state of decomposition.

Tig put his hand to his nose and recoiled slightly at the smell. "Jesus Christ Jax. Remind me never to piss your old lady off." He said.

"That's assuming we pull this off and get back to Charming without being indicted." Happy added.

"Shouldn't be hard. With any luck the rug took up most of the blood. We roll him in it and wait till dark to put him in the van." Jax said.

"And hope that whoever runs this place remains unobservant?" Opie asked.

"It's nearly dark now bro. We should get this done." Happy said.

"Yeah." Jax agreed kneeling down to begin rolling the rug around the decomposing body at his feet. Tig knelt to assist him. Happy reversed the van as close to the door as he could get it, and with Tig on the lookout Jax and Opie carried the body out between them and placed it into the back of the van.

"Tig, go check out the office and make sure no one is about to call the authorities on us." Jax ordered.

"Sure." Tig said heading toward the office.

"Alright, we wait for Tig to give the all clear on the office then we get the hell out of here." Jax ordered.

"Ah Jax, you might wanna come check this out." Tig called from the office doorway.

Jax sighed and headed over, wondering what more Abby's situation could possibly throw at him, the rest of the guys hot on his heels.

"Oh Jesus Christ! You're fucking kidding me!" Jax said when he rounded the corner of the doorway and stood next to Tig looking at the hotel owner slumped forward over the desk with his brains blown out all over it.

"You think she did this too?" Tig asked.

"Nah, she'd have told me." Jax said. "This looks like suicide." He said entering the office with the others behind him.

"Where's the gun then?" Opie asked the obvious question as they all looked around.

"Could the boyfriend have done it? Looks like he's been here as long." Tig asked.

"Chances are he did. Fuck!" Jax swore. "I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"What do we do with him Pres?" Happy asked.

Jax thought for a moment. "The authorities turn up here the first question they'll ask is why it's all but abandoned. We need to make it look like this dude had enough of his dead end life running a shitty hotel."

"How do we do that? The gun that shot him is gone." Opie said.

Jax stepped forward pulling the Beretta Abigail had given him from his kutte with gloved hands. "I've already wiped it clean of Abby's prints." He said as he placed the gun into the dead man's hand trying not to break his rigor mortis ridden fingers.

He searched around for the hotel's registry log hoping that Abby had been smart enough to leave use a fake name. He found it below the desk and ran his finger down the list of names. The last person that had checked in on the same day that Abby would have was a Rose Winters. No Abigail Dvorak he noted with relief seeing that no one had checked in here for days, possibly weeks prior to that entry.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." He said placing the registry back below the desk and following his men out the door.

* * *

Abby sat in the corner of Lyla's sofa, her legs pulled up close to her chest as she waited for Jax to return.

"Ab, it's late honey. Maybe you should go to bed." Lyla said entering the room, in her bathrobe, her hair damp from the shower.

Abby shook her head. "No, I need to know that Jax is okay."

"He'll be fine Abby. We would have heard by now if anything went wrong." Lyla said taking a seat next to her sister.

"But what if …" Abby began.

"Trust me Abby. All we can do is wait okay?" Lyla said placing her hand reassuringly on her sister's leg.

Abby nodded and took a deep breath, allowing herself to be enveloped in her sister's arms. "It's gonna be okay Ab. Jax will take care of everything okay?" Lyla said, knowing there was more than just being worried about Jax on her younger sister's mind. "Hush, Ab okay." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Abby had fallen asleep in Lyla's arms when she heard the approach of Opie's Harley, closely followed by another, most likely Jax.

"How did it go?" Lyla asked quietly, gently laying her sister aside, as they entered the room a short time later. She wasn't sure they she liked the glance they exchanged before Opie answered her.

"All sorted. You still wanna take her back to yours?" Opie asked of Jax who stood at his side, noticing Abby asleep.

"Yeah. We need to talk." He said approaching the sofa and gently shaking Abby awake. "Babe?" he said as her eyes opened.

"Jax, you're back." She said coming to. "Did you … did …" She began not sure what she meant to ask him.

"Everything's gonna be okay babe. You wanna come to my place and we can talk?" He asked.

She gave a brief nod and allowed Jax to pull her up off the couch. She watched as without a word he pulled his hoodie off over his head and passed it to her to put on. "Jax, I can get my own. You'll be cold." She said.

"I'll be fine babe. Let's go." He said turning and heading out the door. Abby drew in a breath unsure of his mood.

"Did everything go okay Ope?" She asked quietly as the front door closed behind Jax.

"Yeah. You guys just need to talk." Opie answered her.

She nodded still unsure of what could have made Jax so distant. She pulled his hoodie over her head and headed out the door behind him. He was waiting already astride his bike.

"Jax what happened?" She asked.

"We fixed your problem. Get on." He said shortly.

"Jax? What's going on? Your being really distant. Did something go wrong? I mean did someone see you or …" She began to ramble.

He took a hold of her wrist. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?" He asked still a little shortly.

"What? No. I told you everything you asked about." She said, swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat.

"The owner. Did you kill him too?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked in shock. He saw the surprise at his words in her eyes. "No!"

"We found him shot dead in the office." Jax explained.

Abby sucked back a sob. "It wasn't me Jax! I swear."

"It's okay babe. I believe you. Did you hear any shots before he came to your room?" He asked loosening his grip on her wrist and placing his other arm around her waist. He watched as she closed her eyes, casting her mind back.

"Yes. I did. I guess I forgot about it. I'm sorry Jax. I should have remembered." She said quietly.

"It's okay Abby. Get on and we'll talk about it at home." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded and climbed onto his bike behind him wrapping her arms about his waist, perhaps a little tighter than she needed to.

* * *

"So you think Chris killed him before he came to confront me?" Abby asked as she leaned back in Jax's arms where they sat together on the sofa in his lounge room. He ran his hand absentmindedly through her hair.

"I guess he must have." He answered as he brushed his lips across the top of her head.

"Do you think he meant to kill me too?"

"I don't know for sure Ab, but it kind of seems that way."

"Shit. What if he'd …"

"Don't even start worrying Ab. He didn't. You're here with me and safe."

"And no one is going to come looking for him?"

"I can't say for sure that they won't come looking but there'll be nothing for them to find." He said reassuringly.

"What did you do with the bodies?" She asked not knowing if she even wanted the answer.

"I decided we'd leave the owner there. It looked like a clean suicide but we moved your ex's body. That's all I'm telling you. The less you know the better." He answered, tracing his finger down the side of her cheek.

She nodded in recognition of his words. She knew he was right. If anyone were to come to Charming looking for him the less she knew the less she could slip up and tell them.

"And I checked the hotel register. You signed in as Rose Winters?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Abby nodded.

"Is there any way that name can be traced back to you?" He asked running his hand down her arm.

"Rose is my middle name but that's about it." She said turning in his arms and seeing the look of concern on his face. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked biting her lip.

"It may be. But look don't worry about it okay? If anyone comes looking and it comes up, we can pass it as coincidence okay?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded slowly, "Thank you Jax." She murmured lowering her gaze. "I mean you barely know me and I had no right to come here and upend your world like this. I …" He placed his finger against her lips.

"Hush babe. I'm glad you upended my world." He said placing his other hand at the back her neck and drawing her closer to meet his lips as he lowered his finger, and placed his other hand on her hip.

Her breaths grew shorter and sharper as his kisses grew more intense. He pulled his hoodie over her head and allowed her to push his kutte from his shoulders. He ran his hands under her top to her bare skin beneath. Her hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt while his lips continued to plunder her own. She pushed his shirt down his arms and let out a small moan as he raised her top over her head and took her breast into his hand while his thumb circled her nipple.

His lips met hers once more and he hoisted her into his arms as she deepened their kiss. He carried her to is bedroom and laid her down on the bed, immediately moving over her, kissing a trail up her neck, to her ear and finally to her lips. He removed the rest of her clothes and his own before settling himself between her thighs. She moaned as he entered her and began rolling his hips against her.

"Oh Jax," she moaned hardly believing he was here, making love to her, after everything he'd just done. She knew his world was a dangerous one and she knew that the situation she'd brought to it probably hadn't been much on the scale of things. She was grateful to him for taking care of it and felt her nerves melt away as he moved over her; his pace slow and deep, his lips hot upon hers.

"Oh god Jackson." She moaned wrapping one leg around his waist as he lowered his hand to ass and gripped it hard.

"Come for me Abby." He gasped not being able to hold off much longer.

"I'm so close Jax. I'm so close." She whimpered breathily as she drew ever so close to tipping over the edge.

Her soft breathy moan, that almost caught in her throat as she reached her peak was all he needed to let himself empty inside her.

"Babe," he murmured sliding from her, "that was amazing."

She bit her lip still reeling, and admitting to herself that the fact he had just disposed of a dead body for her, turned to her on more than just a little.

He pulled her from the bed and dragged her toward the shower. He flicked the water on and stepped in. She stepped in after him and pressed her back against him as the water cascaded over the two of them. He ran his hand down over the swell of her belly, in a soft protective motion.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the smooth muscles of his chest for a moment.

"Is it too soon to tell you I love you?" She said quietly.

"No babe. It's never too soon." He murmured back turning her in his arms.

"I love you Jackson." She said looking up into his eyes.

He met her turquoise gaze with his own. "I love you too Abigail." He murmured before pressing his lips against hers with a kiss he knew would elevate to more.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter has been sitting on my lap top for a couple of weeks before I was happy enough with it to get it here. Please let me know what you think. Updates on this story are likely to be slow as I need JaxAbi to inspire me to write much more than any of my other muses for some reason, so please continue to let me know what you all think and hopefully the updates won't be as far apart as this one has been. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

7/

Flashing lights filled the room, red, blue, red, blue through the window from outside. An incessant knock pounded against the front door. Abby gasped, as her eyes swept around the room. She was alone. Jax was gone she assumed to open the front door. Tears came to her eyes as she heard Abel's screams from his room.

"I'm here to arrest Abigail Dvorak for the murder of Christian Blaire." She heard an unfamiliar voice inform Jax.

"Move aside please Mr. Teller. We know Ms. Dvorak is here."

Abigail's heart pounded in her chest as Abel's cries continued to ring in her ears.

She sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. The flashing lights were gone. Abel had stopped crying. She felt Jax's hand soft upon her back.

"Babe? What is it?" He asked concerned.

"They were here. They came to arrest me Jax." She answered, still gasping for breath.

"You were dreaming babe. C'mere." He said pulling her to lay down at his side.

"But Abel, he was screaming and there was flashing lights out the window and …"

"Shh. It's okay baby. It was just a dream. No one is going to take you away from me and Abel isn't even here. He's with mom remember?"

She began to slow her breaths and nodded settling in his arms as he ran his fingers up and down her back and trailed his lips across her forehead.

"You're okay darlin'." Jax crooned in her ear as he felt her relax in his arms and watched as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke again the soft light of the early morning sun was creeping around the sides of the blind. She felt the weight of Jax's arm heavy across her, his fingers curled protectively at her hip. She rolled to find him sprawled on his stomach beside her. She watched the soft rise and fall of his back with each breath for a moment before reaching across and tracing her finger over the outline of the reaper on his back.

She caught a slight smile on his face as he came to when she reached his lower back, and her fingers began to trace over the lettering. "I've told ya before babe. That tickles." He murmured sleepily.

She smiled as he opened his eyes and met her gaze, a dreamy smile overtaking his own face. "Good morning sexy." She murmured.

"Morning babe. You feelin okay now?" He asked referring she knew to her nightmare in the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah." She nodded as he pulled her closer to him. "It was so vivid though Jax. I was convinced it was real."

"The only thing real is that you're here safe in my arms babe." He answered her running his lips along her cheek. She smiled at knowing they were alone in the house, as she ran her hand over his chest to his shoulder.

"Thank you Jax." She murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed them lightly against the back of her head to bring her lips to his.

"I know things have moved really quickly between us babe but I need you to know that I mean it when I say your safe with me okay?" He said drawing away and speaking seriously for a moment.

"I know Jax." She murmured. "I meant it when I said last night that I love you. And I trust you Jax but I'm just scared that it's all going to come back to me and this baby will be born in a prison and …" She began to ramble.

"Hush babe." He said placing his fingers upon her lips. "None of that is going to happen. The only thing they can question you on, if they even need to, is his disappearance. They cannot pin murder on you without a body or any evidence or motive."

"Actually they can. I studied law remember?"

"Then you know how to meet their questioning."

"Yeah I suppose."

"I don't want you worrying about it okay?"

"Okay Jax. I'll try not to."

"I love you Ab. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby okay?"

She nodded as his phone rang from the nightstand behind him. He reached behind to grab it and put it to his ear as he rolled to his back keeping one arm around Abigail.

"Hey Hap. What's up?" He answered it.

"Shit."

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can but I gotta get Abel from mom's on the way."

"Alright. On my way." He said snapping his phone shut.

"As much as I love lying here with you in my arms babe, we gotta get up." He said pulling her forehead to his lips one more time.

"Is everything okay?" She asked her fear returning.

"Not really, but I'll sort it out."

"It's not anything about me is it?"

"No babe. You're fine. Not everything that goes wrong in this town involves cleaning up dead bodies for my old lady."

"Is that what I am?" She asked a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Well I've declared my love for you and I plan on raising this baby with you," he said placing his hand on her stomach, "so yeah I'd say you are."

Her smile spread brighter before she pressed her lips against his.

"C'mon babe. We gotta get up and dressed. I'll call mom and see if she can bring Abel to the clubhouse."

Abby nodded as she peeled herself from the pillows and found her clothes from the night before.

"You really should leave some clothes here babe. You're spending more time here than at Ope and Lyla's."

She smiled. "Any chance you can drop me there on your way through so I can get some clean clothes?"

"Yeah. It's on the way."

"Cool. I'll get changed and then drive to the lot."

"Alright babe." He answered knowing she didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Abigail pulled her car into the lot and parked it next to Gemma's; the older woman still getting Abel and his things from it.

"Morning Abigail." Gemma greeted her. Abby swallowed hard before she answered, knowing that Gemma's tone was hardly as friendly as it had been a few days ago.

"Good morning Gemma. Hey Abel." Abby said trying to keep her voice jovial and friendly. She felt sure she was in for a grilling from the Samcro matriarch.

"Hi Abby." Abel grinned.

"Walk with us." Gemma said passing Abel's bag to Abby.

Abby nodded as she looked across the lot to see Jax's bike amongst the line of all the others.

"I assume you and Jax sorted out whatever was so urgent yesterday?" She asked shifting Abel in her arms as they walked toward the clubhouse.

"Yes." Abby answered.

"Look I don't know what it was about Abby but Jax was very sketchy on the details when he asked me to keep Abel overnight and it's rare that he doesn't share everything with me. Please make sure you're being completely honest with him."

"I am Gemma." She answered.

"Good. And you're probably going to want to make an announcement soon. You're starting to show." Gemma said quietly as she pushed open the clubhouse door.

Abby subconsciously placed her hand upon her stomach at the matriarch's words and nodded. "Yeah I know. I didn't think I would be so early."

"It's because you're so tiny. There's nowhere for it to hide." Gemma said with a smile as she placed Abel on his feet.

Abby smiled back glad Gemma seemed to be warming to her again. "Yeah I guess." She said.

"I was exactly the same sweetheart. There were never any secrets around here where I was concerned. Talk to Jax. I'm sure he'll be happy to announce it soon."

Abby nodded. "Thanks for being so supportive Gemma." She said.

"I can see how much you mean to my son Abby. I just hope he gets it right this time." She said drawing Abigail close and kissing her forehead. "Listen I need to get to the garage. Could you watch Abel?"

"Sure." Abby smiled, looking across to where the little boy was sitting playing with cars at the coffee table.

"Thanks sweetheart." Gemma said as she made her way to the door.

Abby looked up from where she and Abel played as the clubhouse door swung open abruptly. She watched as Clay Morrow stormed through it. She'd had very little interaction with him since she'd arrived in Charming and actually got the impression that Jax was trying to shield her from him.

"Did Jax clean up your little problem?" He asked gruffly as he headed for the chapel doors.

"Um … yes." She said quietly not really sure of what else to say.

"Good. Make sure there's nothing else that is going to cause issues for this club." He said his hand on the door. He gave her a pointed glare before disappearing into the chapel.

Abby swallowed and continued playing with Abel, not sure what to make of the encounter. She hoped that Jax would shed some light on the man's disdain for her when it occurred to her that there was still so much that she didn't know about him or this club.

She looked up again a short time later when the chapel doors opened and the guys all began to file out. She noticed that Jax and Clay stayed behind.

"Ope?" She called him back as she saw him head toward the door. She trusted him for an explanation being he was the only other member she'd spent any significant time with. He turned toward her questioningly as Tig took a seat on the sofa in front of her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Jax will fill you in with anything you need to know." He answered her.

"Okay. So why is he still in there with Clay?"

"Like I said Ab, Jax will tell you what he wants to. I gotta go." He said turning back toward the door.

Abby sighed and turned her attention to Tig where he sat, a seemingly uncommon smile on his face as he ruffled Abel's hair and watched him play.

"Babe?" Jax said coming from the chapel, Clay not far behind him. "I gotta head out for a while and I'll probably won't be back until tonight so Tig is gonna follow you and Abel back to my place okay?"

Abby nodded, the urgency of his tone scaring her. "What's going on Jax?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about okay? Just do what Tig says and you'll be fine."

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" She asked.

"Nah babe. I just don't want to take any chances. I'll explain it all to you later okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She said quietly.

"Take Abel's car seat from Gemma's car and put it into Abby's for now." Jax said turning to address Tig.

"Sure thing Jax." Tig said.

* * *

Abby pulled her car to a stop in Jax's driveway and glanced in her rear vison mirror to see Tig riding in behind her. She watched as he parked his bike; matte black with chrome skulls and spikes. She'd noted that the detailing on each member's bike was different but Tig's tended to stand out more amongst them perhaps for the simplistic detail it showed.

Abby pulled Jax's house keys from her pocket as she got out of her car and noted that Tig was already getting Abel out. The little boy looked sleepy in the scruffy brown haired biker's arms.

"He looks like he could do with a nap." Abby commented as she headed toward the front door.

"Yeah, little tike's all tuckered out." Tig agreed.

Abby took him from Tig's arms and carried him down the hallway, settling him in his crib for a nap before she returned to the kitchen to find Tig fossicking through the fridge.

"Make yourself at home." She commented a little dryly, feeling a little put out at not being told what was going on or why she needed Tig as a personal bodyguard.

"I've been in and out of this house more times than you Doll." He answered her with a smirk taking a bottle of water from the door of the fridge and opening it.

"Yeah I suppose so." She said sitting down at the kitchen table. "What the hell's going on Tig? Where's Jax gone and why are you here with me?"

"Look Doll. You're new around here so I'll fill you in on some club rules. No one tells an old lady what's going on but her old man. Anyone who has been tasked to protect an old lady does just that no questions asked. An old lady asks questions; you tell her nothing."

Abby sighed. "Can you at least tell me why you need to be here with me?"

"Jax cares deeply for his family doll of which you're clearly a part of now. He doesn't take any chances when it comes to keeping them safe. That's all you're gonna get outta me."

"Alright. I'll stop asking questions then." She said.

"So do you normally go around pumping your ex's full of lead?" he asked.

"No and that's something I don't particularly want to talk about." Abby answered.

"I only ask Doll because it's not something I really wish to clean up again." He said leaning back against the kitchen counter.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "So I know you said not to ask questions but what's with Clay?"

"How do you mean?"

"His place in the club and all. I mean I know he's Jax stepfather but he was so shitty toward me this afternoon when he rocked up."

"He used to be the president of the charter but his health has been getting increasingly worse especially since we all got out of Stockton. We voted in a leadership change a couple of months ago and he's not too thrilled about it."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"He no doubt sees you as a distraction for Jax. To be honest, especially after last night's escapades, we all kinda do."

"If there's one thing I've learnt about Jax in the last couple of days it's that he is whoever he needs to be for the situation that calls. He's family Jax when it comes to Abel and now I suppose me and today for the first time I saw club Jax. When the club needs him he springs to action in a whole different way. Yes, family Jax was still there, tasking you to keep me and Abel safe but it was background to club Jax that was at the forefront."

"You're probably totally spot on there doll. I'm not sure anyone has ever described Jax so well."

She smiled a small smile as he took a seat opposite her. "I guess Jax and I kind of get each other."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "It's still a shame you jumped into Jax's bed so quickly Doll."

"Are you jealous Tig?" She answered laughing off his comment.

"Kinda." He answered.

She smiled. "You know I gotta admit I don't normally go for his type but that smile and those eyes drew me in."

"What do you normally go for?" He asked.

"The rugged and handsome type like yourself." She answered, flicking her eyes up to meet his.

"Does that mean I'm still in with a chance?" He smirked.

"Only if you're willing to go up against your president to win me."

"I'll just admire you from afar Doll. I'm not about to go stepping on Jax's toes to try and win you over."

She smiled. "I like you Tig. We can still be friends you know." She said with a smirk.

"Of course Doll. You'll find yourself in my company quite a bit I'd imagine so I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered as Abel called out from his room.

Abby moved to go get him as she heard her phone ring from her bag on the kitchen counter.

"I'll grab Abel doll. Answer your phone. It might be Jax." Tig said rising and heading toward Abel's room.

Abby pulled her phone from her bag and felt anxiousness rise within her as she gazed upon the unfamiliar number. She swallowed back her nerves as she answered, hearing Jax's voice in her head telling her it would be okay.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Abby hey." Came her former flat mates voice over the line.

"Declan! I told you not to call me again!" She said in hushed whisper down the line.

"Look Abby I thought you should know that the police have started treating Chris' disappearance as a homicide."

Abby swallowed back the lump in her throat. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"They're trying to find you Abby. They've been questioning everyone about where you are."

"Shit." Abby swore. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"No Ab. How could I? I have no idea where you are but your mom may have."

Abby sighed. "Thanks for the heads up Dec."

"Listen Ab are you okay?"

"Yes Dec I'm fine."

"I mean you and Chris disappearing at the same time you gotta admit it seems a bit strange."

She bit her lip. "Look Dec he got me pregnant okay? He wanted nothing to do with the baby and my mom made it clear she wasn't going to support me either so it was pretty clear to me that I had to leave. As far as where Chris is I have no clue" She tumbled out.

"Shit Ab are you serious?" Declan asked.

"Yes Dec. I am." She said looking up to see Tig standing in the doorway no doubt having heard every word of her last statement. "Look I gotta go okay. Thanks for the heads up okay?"

"No problem Ab. You know I'm here if you need anything okay?" He said earnestly and she didn't doubt him.

"Thanks Dec. Bye." She said ending the call. She took a deep breath and met Tig's gaze trained on her. His blue eyes pierced through her questioningly.

"Jax know your pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone else just yet okay?" She answered him biting her lip.

"I won't Doll. Was that anyone who's gonna cause more problems?"

Abby shook her head. "Nah. I don't think so. It was the guy I lived with in Arizona. He was just giving me a head's up that the police there are treating my ex's disappearance as a homicide and that they're trying to find me." She said her voice rising as tears began to spring to her eyes.

"C'mere Doll." Tig said reaching his arm out toward her recognizing that she was close to falling apart.

She stepped toward him and allowed him to hold her while she got a hold of her emotions. "You're gonna be okay alright? We took care of it for you."

She nodded. "I hope you're right Tig."

"Relax Doll." He said leading her to sit in the lounge room where he'd left Abel. "You made sure he wasn't telling anyone where he was and we made sure you know nothing of where he ended up okay?"

She gave a small smile through her tears. "You're right Tig. I guess I really don't know where he is."

"Exactly." He said sitting her down on the couch.

"How much longer will Jax be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. He could be a while." He answered her.

* * *

Dusk was beginning to fall when they both heard the sound of approaching Harleys. Abigail drew in a deep breath; that sound already bringing relief.

Tig greeted Jax at the door, Happy behind him, while Abby hung back in the lounge room with Abel, in his pajamas and hair still damp from his bath. She watched as they conversed quietly before Jax saw the other two men out, farewelling them each with a tight embrace.

"Hey there you two." Jax greeted them as he entered the lounge room.

"Hey Daddy!" Abel answered loudly running to his arms.

"You look like your nearly ready for bed little man." Jax commented as he lifted his son up into his arms to which the little boy nodded. Jax placed his free arm round Abby's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked to which she only nodded. He could see in her eyes that the fear of being questioned by the police had returned.

"Tig mentioned you had a call from your old flat mate?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

"It'll be okay babe. We'll talk after I put Abel to bed okay?" He said brushing his lips across her forehead.

She nodded as he dropped his arm from her.

She headed to the kitchen and began clearing up after the dinner she and Tig had managed to put together. She was leant over the dishwasher stacking plates when she felt a hand on her ass. She jumped and screamed before Jax's voice soothed her.

"Relax babe. It's me." He said as she turned with a sigh of relief allowing him to pull her into his arms. "You're so jumpy babe."

"The phone call I got today from Declan just has me shaken Jax. I know that they're trying to find me now and it's only a matter of time before they do and then …"

Jax placed his finger against her lips. "Enough baby. You're gonna be just fine okay?"

She nodded his finger still upon her lips. He saw her eyes soften as he gazed into them. He leant down and closed the dishwasher before leading her into the lounge room and sitting her down on the couch.

"Tell me exactly what he said, babe." Jax asked, knowing that she was likely to be questioned sooner rather than later.

"He said they're treating his disappearance as a homicide and that everyone has been questioned in relation to where I am. They obviously know it was me Jax."

"Shh." He said placing his fingers upon her lips again. "They don't know anything Ab. They know that you were close to him and you may have some idea of his whereabouts. Nothing else. You hear me?"

She nodded.

"So what did you get up to today?" He asked trying to distract her from the fear he could still see in her eyes.

"Not much. Just played with Abel and got to know Tig a little."

Jax nodded with a smile. "I noticed you managed to make dinner?"

Abby laughed. "Yeah. It was a combined effort."

He smiled. "Abel said it was pretty good."

"I'm glad." She answered before taking a breath and continuing. "Look Jax, Tig said I needed to ask you if I wanted to know where you've been all day." She said in a rush.

Jax sighed, taking her hand in his before he spoke. "Abby I want to be honest with you. A lot of what we do is dangerous. There was a lot of it that I didn't tell Tara and quite frankly I don't think she could have handled it if I did. I often wonder though if things would have been different if I had told her more."

"Okay." Abby said quietly.

"My point is Abby, some of it may not be pretty, some of it may scare you and some of it may make you sick with worry but I want you to hear it."

Abby nodded. "So where were you all day?" She asked he knew that meant giving her approval that he tell her everything.

"The club's main source of income is running guns. We supply guns to the Mayans and other local outlaw groups. We recently struck a deal with a local drug cartel. We supply them guns and transport cocaine on their behalf. We have a warehouse on the outskirts of Charming that we use to store it before transporting it. That's where I was all day. There were some problems with the latest shipment."

"What kind of problems?" Abby asked.

Jax sighed. "A brick of coke went missing. The Mayans straight away pointed the finger at us and I was sure it couldn't have been any of our men but it turns out I was wrong."

"Who was it? Anyone I know?" She asked, running her hand along his leg, seeing the heavy toll this was taking on him.

"Miles. He was newly patched and I guess we jumped the gun in patching him in. But look Abby aside from today's problems getting into the drug trade was a poor decision and it's divided the club. It's brought more heat than any of us ever could have anticipated. Both us and the Mayans have suffered casualties. From the club perspective Clay pushed the cartel vote through without giving anyone due time to think it over. It was the last straw in a long line of poor decisions he made at the head of the table. His health has been failing him however he refused to step down so we called a vote for change of leadership which passed and he was forced to step down."

"I couldn't help but notice the animosity between you and Clay."

He nodded. "There's always been a great deal of animosity between myself and Clay. My Dad died when I was 15 and although he's always tried to fill that void he's never really succeeded. He and my mom were having an affair before my dad died and I'm not sure I've ever really forgiven them for that."

"Shit Jax. I didn't realize your dad had died, I mean I just …" She trailed off.

"He was killed when a semi jack knifed, it's trailer hitting him and wiping him off the road. My mom married Clay too soon after in my opinion."

"Shit Jax. I'm so sorry. It's no wonder you've never really been able to let Clay in."

"It's not just that though Abby. Like I said his ability to lead the club has been in question for some time and he was forced to step down and he wasn't happy about it. I've been left to clear up a lot of his messes and he of course is questioning the way I'm doing it."

"But the rest of the club trusts the way you're going about it right?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I have their backing one hundred percent."

"So Tig mentioned that Clay sees me as a distraction to you and your ability to lead."

"I guess he probably does. He's looking for anyway he can to get back to the head of the table. I'd suggest staying out of his way."

"I'll do my best. And why did I need Tig here with me today?"

"Ab, sometimes the things I do will bring possible danger to you and Abel. I don't like taking chances when it comes to my family's safety."

"Okay but you said you were going to tell me everything. I'm feeling like there's something you're not telling me."

Jax sighed. "Last year Abel was kidnapped in retaliation to a deal gone wrong with the Irish."

"Oh my god Jax! How?"

"We had no idea it would happen. He was here with Tara. They tied her up and took Abel. We obviously got him back but to be honest I think that was the beginning of the problems Tara and I had."

"Shit. And he was okay when you found him?" Abby asked, surprised at how much she already cared for Jax Teller's young son.

"He was fine. But ever since then I've been very cautious in protecting him and now that extends to you also. Whenever we have a deal going down or something going on that could have repercussions I want the two of you protected."

"Okay Jax." She said quietly.

"I haven't scared you away from me with all this have I?"

"No babe." She said feeling her heart beating faster in her chest. "It's just a lot to take in."

"You and Abel come first Abby." He said reassuringly placing his hand upon her hip and running his thumb in over the round of her stomach. "And the baby too."

"We need to tell everyone about the baby soon, Jax." She said as he did so.

He nodded, a smile creeping to his face and eyes.

She smiled. "Your mom said I'm starting to show and she's right. Also Tig overheard me talking to Declan when I said about why I left Arizona."

"Do I need to be worried about this Declan? He's not another ex or anything is he?"

Abby laughed. "No. If anything he was my best friend but let's just say he's not interested in the opposite sex."

"Ah I see. So I've got no competition I have to worry about?" He said bringing her lips up to meet his.

"No Jax." She said she said returning his kiss and melting into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

8/

"Hey Doll." Tig greeted her as she entered the kitchen one morning about a week later. He sat opposite Abel, a large cup of coffee in his hand and a bowl of cereal on the tray of Abel's highchair.

"Where's Jax?" Abby asked.

"He got called out early. Asked me to escort you and the little monster to the clubhouse once you're up." Tig explained ruffling his fingers through Abel's hair.

She sighed rubbing at her eyes knowing Jax had let her sleep after yet another early morning nightmare. This one had left her lying sobbing in his arms for over an hour afterwards.

"So it's something serious to do with the club if you're here giving him breakfast, rather than Gemma?" She asked as she filled a mug for herself and motioning toward Abel.

"No comment Doll." He said with a slight smile.

"Jax told me a lot last night about what it is you guys do Tig. I know enough to know that if we've got you watching us, there's at least the possibility of repercussions that will affect us." She said as she placed her coffee down and began to clean up Abel who she was sure had more cereal on himself and the tray of his highchair than inside him.

"He'll always put your safety first Abby. You gonna make an announcement soon?" He asked motioning toward the small round of her belly beneath the tight tank top she wore.

"Yeah, we'll have to I think." She said running her hand absentmindedly across her stomach as she picked up her coffee cup.

"You gonna raise it together?" He asked.

She nodded. "That's the plan." She said taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Out!" Abel demanded, interrupting their conversation, as he held his arms up to be taken out of his highchair.

"Sure little man." Abby said turning her attention to him.

"You wanna get him ready so I can follow you both to the clubhouse?" Tig asked, rising to take his cup to the sink.

"Is there a particular rush?" She asked.

"Not really. Jax just wants you there Doll."

"Okay. Let's go get you dressed little man." She said carrying Abel from the room. Tig watched as she left marveling at how easily she had seemed to take on this instant family. He barely knew her yet she certainly seemed to have her wits about her far more than Tara ever had. Hell she'd been here less than a week before they'd already cleaned up a dead body for her. He doubted Tara would ever have been able to keep her cool through that.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tig sat outside the clubhouse later that morning with Abby at his side as they waited for Jax to return. She'd managed to weasel from him that Jax was at the warehouse with Opie and some of the other guys.

"You know I'm a little surprised at how easily I've been accepted around here." Abby mused out loud.

"You're smoking hot Doll. We'd never turn away a pretty lady." Tig answered her with a smirk.

She gave him a half sarcastic, half amused smile back. "You don't think being Lyla's sister had anything to do with it?"

"Maybe." He smirked again. "That and the Pres took you to his bed before anyone else had a chance."

She smiled knowing that once again he was hinting at his attraction to her. She drew in a breath as she glanced toward the gate to notice a squad car rolling through it.

Tig noticed Abby tense beside him.

"Where's Jax?" She asked quietly as it came to a stop in front of the clubhouse.

"Chill Abby. You don't know that they're here for you." He said just as quietly back sensing her tension rise.

"We both know they probably are Tig. Where's Jax? He said he'd protect me from this."

"If this about you, we'll let Jax know. If they take you away for questioning, give them nothing." Tig told her as the guys that were working the garage began to file out on noticing the police presence on the lot.

"Abigail Dvorak?" Roosevelt said eying Abby as he approached the growing group in front of him.

Abby inhaled a small breath and swallowed back her nerves as she answered him. "Yes. That would be me."

"I need you to accompany me down to the station Miss Dvorak."

"What's this about?" Happy asked from behind her, causing her to look around at the sound of his raspy voice.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Roosevelt answered as he nodded toward the officer that accompanied him. The officer stepped forward toward Abigail who hadn't moved from the table beside Tig. He took a hold of her upper arm and roughly pulled her from the table, a pair of handcuffs in his other hand.

"Whoa. Hold up there. Is she under arrest for something?" Tig asked stepping forward, throwing a glance back toward Happy who was already on the phone to Jax.

"Not at this stage." The officer answered.

"Then why the cuffs?" Tig asked as he watched the officer pull Abby's arms behind her back to cuff her.

"Just a precaution."

"Stop I'm pregnant." Abby said, fear catching in her voice. She glanced over at Tig who gave her a small nod in encouragement of her words. Her eyes followed across to the rest of the guys gathered their eyes wide at her words. The officer restraining her looked across to Roosevelt for direction.

"Leave the cuffs off. Just put her in the car." Roosevelt said.

Abby looked back toward Tig trying hard to keep the fear from her eyes. "We've called Jax Doll." He said reassuringly as she was guided in to the back of the squad car.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she got a hold of her emotions and readied herself to steel herself against what was to come.

She felt relieved at the rumbling sound of Harleys behind the car as it drove through the streets of charming back to the police compound. She glanced into the side view mirror and was able to pick Jax picking up speed at the rear of the pack to join them. She swallowed with relief, just his presence nearby enough to calm her growing nerves.

"It seems you have a few supporters, Miss Dvorak." Roosevelt commented from the front seat.

She looked his way but gave him no answer as the car pulled into the parking lot of Charming police station.

Abby heard the purr of several Harleys rolling into the parking lot behind the car before her door was wrenched open and she was all but dragged out by Roosevelt's fellow officer. She glanced around to see Jax dismounting his bike and stalking angrily toward them.

"What the hell is this about Eli?" he demanded.

"We have it on good authority that your new old lady can help in regard to a homicide investigation in Arizona Mr Teller."

"Arizona? A little far from your jurisdiction." Jax declared, Abigail knew feigning innocence and helping her to set up her story that the club had no involvement.

"Just bringing her to the station for the visiting authorities Mr Teller." He said with a slight gloating smile.

Jax watched as Abigail was led inside. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Don't worry brother. She'll be fine." Tig said placing his hand on his shoulder as they all settled in to wait.

Jax nodded knowing the other man's words were true. He trusted that Abby wouldn't give herself up but he sat anxiously all the same. What could they possibly have on her? They'd cleared that crime scene of anything tying her to it.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Abigail, my names Lieutenant Hines and this is Constable Lee. For the purposes of the recording could you state your full name and date of birth please?"

Abby swallowed back the lump that began to rise in her throat. "Abigail Rose Dvorak, born 13th of July 1994."

"So it appears you find yourself in the family way Ms. Dvorak?"

"Yes." She answered with no elaboration.

"I'll cut straight to the point Ms. Dvorak. Do you know anything that could help us locate Christian Blaire?" Lieutenant Hines asked.

"He's missing?" Abigail asked feigning innocence.

"Yes. He was reported missing several days ago. When did you last see him?" The Lieutenant continued.

"The day before I left Arizona." She answered hoping that she sounded convincing enough.

"And can I ask your reasons for leaving Ms. Dvorak?"

"Chris didn't want the baby. He wanted me to get an abortion which obviously I didn't so I came here to seek my sister's support."

"So it's his baby?" Constable Lee interrupted.

"Yes." She answered shortly, shutting her eyes as if trying to forget that fact.

"And did you inform Mr. Blaire of where you were going?" The constable continued to question.

"No. I didn't even tell my mother where I was going. What is this really about?" Abby asked.

"Did he follow you at all Ms. Dvorak?" Lieutenant Hines asked taking over asking the questions.

"No. Like I said I didn't tell him where I was going."

"Charming is a long way from Arizona. You must have stopped somewhere on the way." He mused.

"Well yeah of course."

"One of those places wouldn't happen to have been Fresno would it Ms. Dvorak?"

"I'm not sure. I was never very good at geography."

"Yet you managed to find your way here." Constable Lee mused.

"Ms. Dvorak do you know who Rose Winters is?" Asked the Lieutenant.

Abby swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Should I?" she asked.

He pulled a piece of paper from the folder that lay on the table between them and placed it in front of her. Once again she swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried hard to keep her face devoid of emotion as she gazed upon the page torn from the motel register, Rose Winters the last entry.

"Your middle is Rose right Ms. Dvorak?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"So was this entry made by you?"

"Like I said I didn't want anyone to follow me so I used a fake name." She answered admitting that it had been her entry.

"Did anything seem amiss when you left there Ms. Dvorak?"

"No. I left in the morning and continued here."

"So you didn't notice this?" He asked placing a photo in front of her.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, feeling suddenly nauseous as she gazed upon the photo in front of her. "What … what happened to him?" She asked.

"We were hoping you may be able to help us with that." Constable Lee commented.

"I... I have no idea. He seemed so meek and mild I..." Abby stumbled still fighting back the nausea that rose from her stomach.

"So you know who this is?" He continued.

"Yes. He was I assume the owner of the motel."

"Correct Ms. Dvorak." Lieutenant Hines confirmed.

"When was the last time you saw him alive?" Asked Constable Lee.

"Um... well the night before when I checked in." Abby answered.

"You didn't need to check out that morning?"

"Well no. I paid for my room upfront and mentioned that I wanted to make an early start so he said to leave the key in the drop box out the front of the office which I did." She explained, hoping that they accepted that as a valid answer and didn't have anymore surprises to spring on her.

"So you didn't see him that morning?" The constable pressed.

"No." Abby said resolutely.

"You see the curious thing is Ms. Dvorak all avenues of this investigation point to suicide except for one thing." Lieutenant Hines took over.

"Which is?" She asked trying hard to keep the anxiety from her voice. She really hoped that Jax had been true to his word and not left a trace behind to suggest that Chris had been there.

"We found a partial print on the weapon. Do you know who that belonged to Ms. Dvorak?"

Abigail swallowed hard, hoping beyond anything that the print was not hers, before she answered. "I would assume to the motel owner?"

"You see that would make sense but this print belonged to Christian Blaire. Do you have any idea how?"

Abigail breathed a slight sigh of relief. "No none."

"You didn't see Christian at all that morning?" The Lieutenant continued to press.

"No. I told you the last time I saw him was before I left Arizona."

"Do you think he could have followed you?" He asked.

"I suppose."

"And where would he have gone after not finding you there?"

"I have no idea."

"I suppose you also have no idea why his prints would have been on that gun?"

"No. Are we nearly done here?" She asked rubbing at her eyes, feigning tiredness, when actually she was forcing back the tears that pressed threateningly behind them.

"Yes I suppose we are. Constable place her in the holding cells."

"What? Why? I'm not under arrest for anything!"

The lieutenant raised his eyebrows. "I just intend to keep you close in case something else comes to light. Don't want you doing a runner now do we Ms. Dvorak?"

Abigail took a deep breath and bit her lip as she was led off to the holding cells.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"What the hell is going on?" She heard Jax's voice fuming a short time later. "What reason do you have to keep her in here?"

"We're not done questioning her yet Mr Teller." She recognized Lieutenant Hines' voice.

"Then let me see her!" Jax demanded.

"I can't let you do that."

"Is she under arrest for anything?"

"Well no but..."

"Then you have no reason to keep me from her."

"Very well Mr. Teller, right this way." Said the officer in defeat.

She sat on the small and narrow bed in the holding cell, her knees pulled to her chest, her face streaked with dried tears. She sprang up as she saw him and came to the bars, pressing her face between them to meet his lips.

"What the fuck is going on Jax? Why are they keeping me here?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know Ab. What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. But they know he was there Jax. There was a partial print on the gun." She said quietly so only he could hear.

"Shh." He said silencing her by placing a finger against her lips. He placed his other hand over hers where it gripped tightly to the bars between them. "Don't worry babe. I'm gonna get you out of here okay?"

She nodded as he took his finger from her lips and laced his fingers through hers as she offered him her other hand through the bars. "Make it soon please?" She asked quietly.

"They can't hold you for more than twenty four hours without making an arrest."

"So I'm spending the night here?"

"Maybe babe but I'll do what I can to get you out of here before that okay?"

"Thank you Jax."

"I love you Abby. Hang in there okay?"

She nodded biting her lip as Officer Eglee entered. "Jax, do you have a minute? Lieutenant Roosevelt would like a word."

"Sure." He answered noticing Abby's eyes go wide with fear. "It'll be okay babe. Trust me." He said meaningfully kissing the fingers of the hand he still held.

He unlaced his fingers from hers and kissed the back of her hand one last time before following Candy Eglee out and towards Roosevelt's office.

"Ah Teller, glad you had the time to see me." Roosevelt said from behind his desk. "Please take a seat."

"What the hell is going on here Eli? What do these cops want with my girl?" Jax demanded ignoring the sheriffs invitation to sit.

"Things seem to be moving rather quickly between yourself and Ms. Dvorak do they not Mr Teller? She's been in town what a week, and already you're referring to her as yours?"

"Two weeks and I don't see what business that is of yours." Jax answered trying to keep the snarl from his voice.

"It just seems fitting that she's here running from something and you've become so protective of her."

"She's Lyla's sister so she's already family. If there were anything to protect her from, we'd have done so anyway. It just so happens that she and I hit it off."

"So you're aware that she is running from something?"

"An ex that she has alluded to being abusive that wants nothing to do with the child she's carrying."

"You don't think it odd that said ex has now gone missing?"

"Has he? I can't say I knew."

Roosevelt scoffed. "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Mr Teller. You got any idea where he's disappeared to?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Is that why they're holding her? They think she has something to do with him disappearing?"

"It seems that way." Roosevelt answered.

"You've got jurisdiction here. If they're not charging her with anything then have them let her go." Jax demanded.

"Is there anything they can charge her with?" Roosevelt asked.

"For Christ sake Eli! No! She's pregnant and she's scared. She's done nothing to warrant her sitting in the holding cells of your police station so let her go."

"I'm afraid this isn't my investigation Jax. They have the right to hold for twenty four hours without arrest."

Jax fumed. "Then put me in there too."

Roosevelt smiled. "Touching Jax but you know I can't do that and don't go giving me a reason to."

Jax sighed. "Make sure she's looked after."

"No harm will come to her."

"Let her know I'll be back to get her in the morning if they don't release her before that." he said turning to leave Roosevelt's office.

"What the fuck's going on? Where's Abby?" Tig asked jumping up as Jax emerged from the police precinct.

"Their keeping her in for further questioning."

"They arrested her with anything?" Happy asked.

"Nah but they can hold her for twenty four hours without it."

"So their bein' assholes?" Happy said.

"Yeah. Seems so." Jax responded with a sigh.

"Did she tell them anything?" Opie asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it though. She knows what's at stake if she does."

"C'mon bro. There's nothing else we can do here for now." Happy said slapping his president's shoulder, giving him a nudge toward his bike.

Jax nodded with a glance back toward the doors hating the thought of leaving Abby locked up inside.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"So who are these cops Jackie?" Chibs asked later that afternoon.

"Woodrow Hines and Isaac Lee. From Arizona investigating the disappearance of her ex. They don't appear to have much to go on." Jax explained from the head of the table.

"We gave them nothing to find except the dude in the office." Tig put in.

"And by all accounts I'm led to believe they bought the suicide cover up we staged." Jax said. "However Abby said they found a partial print on the gun that belonged to her ex."

"How the hell are his prints in a police database to be identified?" Opie asked.

"No idea. Juice look it up." Jax ordered as they continued their discussion around the table.

Juice nodded as he began hacking into police records to find any file relating to Christian Blaire. "Seems she took out a restraining order on him 12 months ago. That would explain his prints being on file."

"And it explains a lot as to why she killed him." Tig said thinking out loud.

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "But the print they found only places him at the scene somehow. It doesn't mean she knew he was there. The only way she can be connected is if they find his body."

"We made sure they won't find a body Pres." Happy said with an acknowledgement toward Tig, who nodded in response.

"So if they've got no body to find then it can't be treated as a homicide investigation?" Juice mused as he pushed his laptop aside.

"Abby studied law. She seems to think otherwise." Jax answered with a sigh.

"Look Pres we cleared up her mess. No evidence and no body means no homicide." Happy said with a pointed look toward Juice.

Jax nodded. "We've done all we can in regard to covering her tracks. She came here to seek Lyla's help. I took a shining to her and intend on keeping her around. That's all the authorities need to know."

"You just gotta keep her on the same playing field Jacky boy." Chibs said from his left hand side.

"Yeah I intend to. Let's wrap this up." Jax said before rapping the gavel against the table.

"Pres. You got a minute?" Happy asked as the others all filed out.

"Yeah Hap. What's up?" Jax asked looking toward his Sergeant at Arms who remained sitting at his right side.

"Just wanted to know where you're at with Abby, whether she and all this is gonna be a problem."

"I don't intend for it to be Hap. Why? You doubting my ability to lead this club?"

"No Pres. You have my full backing. Just making sure that she's not gonna be the loose link that causes problems down the track."

"I trust her Hap, perhaps more than I ever trusted Tara."

Happy nodded.

"It's just getting her through all this shit that's gonna be the hard part.

"We cleaned up her mess Jax. They got nothing to find." Happy reassured him.

"Yeah I know. It's just convincing her of that." Jax answered.

"You don't think she'll give herself up do you?" Happy asked.

"Nah. But she's terrified Hap. She has nightmares about cops turning up on our doorstep to arrest her nearly every night." Jax said, his voice laden with concern.

"You really care about her don't you Pres?"

"Yeah I do Hap."

"We'll get 'er through this Pres."

"Thanks Hap."

"No problem brother." Happy answered as the two rose from their seats and headed into the clubroom.

Happy watched as Jax headed straight to the couches surrounding the coffee table, where Abel sat with Tig and few of the women who flocked around the clubhouse.

"Hey little man." He greeted his son. "You ready to go home?"

"Where Abby?" The little boy asked as his father picked him up.

"She's not staying at our place tonight Buddy." Jax answered with a sigh to which his son frowned.

Happy began to see how much of an impact Abby had made not only on Jax but also on his son in such a short time. He hoped that Jax was right about this girl and that further problems weren't going to arise.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ms. Dvorak you need to eat." Roosevelt commented spying the untouched tray of food that sat beside Abigail.

"I'm not hungry." She said without meeting his gaze.

"Jax tasked me with ensuring you stay well in here Ms. Dvorak."

"Yeah? So why am I still here? Why hasn't Jax come to get me?" She said almost pleadingly.

"The visiting authorities seem to find it necessary to keep you in here. There's nothing I or Jax can do about that."

Abby sighed. "When will I get out?"

"They can only hold you until tomorrow morning without placing any charges against you."

"Do they have anything they intend to charge me with?"

"Not to my knowledge. Is there anything I can get you if you're not going to eat what's on that tray?" he asked.

"I don't suppose there's any pistachio ice cream floating around this place is there?"

"Not that I'm aware of but I'll see what I can do." Roosevelt answered with a slight smile, as he left to go see what he could do.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

9/

"Mornin' Jackie Boy." Chibs greeted him as the young man came through the clubhouse doors early the next morning.

"Morning Chibs." Jax greeted the Scotsman with a heavy tired sigh.

"You look like you could do with this." Chibs said passing the president a cup coffee made just the way he liked it.

"Thanks." Jax said accepting the mug from his hands. After finally getting Abel down, he'd slept little himself being unable to keep his mind off Abby and how fearful she must be.

"They releasing Abby this morning?" Chibs asked watching the obvious tiredness and worry across his president's face.

"Yeah. Hap and I are gonna head out to get her soon as he gets here." Jax answered.

"Listen Jackie, none of us wanted to say anythin' yesterday but she announced she's pregnant when they came to take her away." Chibs put forward.

"Yeah. Tig mentioned to me that she let slip when they went to cuff her."

"So was that why she was running? She's pregnant to the asshole she filled with lead?"

"Yeah. That's why she came here looking for Lyla being she went through similar with Piper."

"I admire you Jackie Boy, supportin' her the way you are, but she's not gonna be a problem is she?"

"Nah. Once we get her through all this I don't see any other problems on the horizon where she is concerned. I know it's fast but I love her brother."

"We all knew that Jackie. I guess what I'm asking though is whether she's gonna be a problem to you. Is she gonna get in your head like Tara used to?"

"Nah. She's completely different to Tara. She accepts what I tell her and she trusts that we'll take care of it. She doesn't push for details and get herself involved like Tara used to."

"Good Jackie, cos it felt like we'd lost you for a while there while Tara was around."

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I know but trust me Abby's not like that."

"I trust ya Jackie. You gonna raise the little tacker as your own?"

"Yeah. If she'll let me." Jax answered as Happy entered through the clubhouse door.

"She'll let you Pres." Happy said. "You ready to go get her?"

"Yeah." Jax said placing his mug on the bar and giving Chibs shoulder a squeeze before following Happy out into the lot.

* * *

Abigail yawned and rolled over awkwardly on the small bed in the holding cells of the Charming police precinct. She sat up surprised not only that she had been able to sleep at all but that her sleep had been dreamless.

"Ms. Dvorak," Roosevelt's voice rang out as he entered and walked across to her cell pulling his keys from his belt. "Good news, you're going home." He said as he unlocked the cell door.

She looked at him questioningly having warmed to the sheriff the night before when he had sent Officer Eglee out to buy pistachio ice cream specifically for her. "They're cutting me loose?"

"Between you and me they have next to no case against you." He said as she followed him out and into the police station.

"Abby!" Jax said as he rushed forward to greet her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine Jax."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her over before his eyes rested upon her own searching them for anything that told him otherwise.

"Yes! Now please get me out of here Jax." She said as he kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arm about her waist and led her outside with a nod of acknowledgment toward Roosevelt.

"We gotta talk babe." Jax said once they were outside nearing his bike where it stood, Happy and his bike next to it. "But not here."

Abby nodded but said nothing as she eyed Happy, unable to read the expression on his face. Despite initially finding him attractive in a lot of ways the man scared her but she knew that Jax held him close and trusted him perhaps more than his other brothers.

She climbed onto Jax's bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist grateful that he was taking her home but anxious all the same feeling that this was just the beginning of what was going to be a rocky road.

* * *

"So babe, you gotta tell us everything they asked you and everything you told them." Jax said as she sat next to him among the others in the clubhouse. She glanced around feeling a little nervous at all the eyes set upon her. If it wasn't for Jax she'd seriously consider leaving Charming.

She took a deep breath before she began. "So they asked when I last saw him, and if I knew where he was now. I told them that I last saw him the day before I left Arizona and that I hadn't seen him since. They knew that the entry at the Fresno hotel was me so I told them that yes I was there but that I didn't see anyone else besides the guy in the office."

"And what about the print they found? What did they say about it?"

"Um nothing really except that they found it. They asked how I didn't discover his body and I said I dropped my key in the box outside the door and left so I didn't notice anything." She asked and watched as Jax's face dropped. "What did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"By admitting that you didn't enter the office there's a possibility they can place Chris at the scene before you left. You'd have been better to say you saw him alive that morning before you left."

"Shit you're right." Abby said biting her lip.

"Never mind, there's nothing placing him at the scene while you were there. Forensics can't pinpoint the exact time he died only a ball park figure."

"And I'm guessing that they're not buying into the suicide that we set up?" Happy asked his gruff voice causing Abby's gaze to fall to him.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they think Chris did it although they didn't come right out and say it."

"And what did they say about his whereabouts now?" Jax asked.

"They have no idea where he is but they don't appear to be treating looking for a body." Abby answered taking another deep breath as she finished.

"Okay, well I'm sorry to say it babe but I don't think they're gonna be done with you just yet." Jax said from beside her.

"I figured as much." Abby said quietly as Lyla came bustling into the clubhouse, with Paige in her arms.

"Ab are you okay? I heard about what happened." She said rushing over to her sister.

"Yes Lyla. I'm fine."

"Seeing as you're out I'm guessing they didn't place any charges against you?"

"No there's no evidence of anything." Abby answered her sister with a sideways glance toward Jax.

"Well thank Christ for that." Lyla said, seeing Abby's glance. "Try to stay out of trouble now though okay?"

"I'll try Ly but I have a feeling this may follow me for a while." Abby answered.

Lyla glanced meaningfully toward Jax. "We'll look after her Lyla." The Samcro president assured her.

"Thanks Jax. Ab I'm glad you're okay but I gotta go. Is Gemma around?"

"Haven't seen her." Tig piped up.

"Damn it. She's meant to watching Paige for me while I'm at work." Lyla said beginning to stress.

"Chill babe." Opie said stepping forward and taking his daughter from her arms. "Paige can hang out here and if anything comes up I'm sure Abby can watch her."

"Of course I can. I'd love to get to know her." Abby said.

"Really Ab? That would be great." Lyla said clearly relieved. "Ope can you come grab the baby bag from my car?"

"Sure babe." Opie said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the clubroom.

"We done here Pres?" Happy asked as Opie left the room.

"Yeah Hap. You can go. I'll call if I need you." Jax answered him as he rose from the couch.

"Sure thing Jax." Happy answered gripping his shoulder before he too headed toward the door.

The others slowly dispersed to go about their day, leaving Jax and Abby alone.

"I made you an appointment at the hospital this afternoon to get checked out." Jax said placing his hand on her thigh.

"Jax I said I'm fine." She said with a quiet smile, feeling warmed that he cared so much for herself and the baby.

"I just wanna be sure everything's okay." he said running his hand up and down her leg absentmindedly. She could tell there was something else on his mind.

"Thanks for caring about us Jax." She said sincerely.

He glanced up and met her turquoise gaze with a slight smile before he spoke. "Why didn't you mention the restraining order you took out against him?"

Abby sighed. "It was over a year ago. I didn't think it was important."

"Why'd you take it out?"

"It was before we were even together. He was really creepily obsessed with me. I took it out when I discovered he was stalking me."

"So how'd he go from stalking you to being in a relationship with you?"

"He pleaded with Declan to convince me to give him a chance. I dropped the restraining order and got involved with him. For a while he was really sweet. I met his parents and everything was going really well but one night Declan came home to find him in my bed with another girl. Obviously I broke things off with him. That was when he began stalking me again."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Abby shook her head. "No. Not until the night that he raped me. It was at the homecoming game and well it probably won't surprise you to learn that I was a cheerleader." She said with a small smile to which he smirked before she continued.

"He'd been trying to convince me for weeks to take him back and tried again that night. He came onto me real strong in front of everyone and I still turned him down which was why he dragged me behind the bleachers. He was angry that I'd embarrassed him in front of everyone." She paused for a moment swallowing back the lump in her throat as for the first time she cast her mind back to that night in detail.

"He pressed my back into the support beam at the underside of the bleachers and pulled my hair so hard it felt like he was going to rip it from my head. He told me I was a slut and a whore who'd been leading him on for months. That I was a bitch for holding out on him, and embarrassing him in front of everyone. He'd developed a bit of a god complex since his father had begun his campaign to run for mayor and believed that everyone owed him something.

"He clapped his hand over my mouth and pushed up my skirt as he forced to the ground and onto all fours. I tried to scream as he pulled down my shorts and slammed himself into me but I couldn't and I couldn't get away from him either." She said, tears streaming down her face now.

Jax reached a hand forward and wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb, never expecting her to open up like this to him. He realized there was still so much she hadn't told him.

"Declan found me and took me home. I didn't tell him what happened but I know he guessed and probably knows for sure now that he knows I'm pregnant."

"I'm guessing things weren't pretty when you told him your ex about the pregnancy." Jax asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. I told him and he refused to acknowledge it had ever happened. I don't know what I was expecting would happen when I went to his parents. They knew we were no longer together and I told them what had happened. That was when they offered me the money to take care of it and keep quiet. Chris was angry that I'd gone behind his back to them despite the fact that they didn't support me. He threatened me and told me that if I didn't take the money and do what they said he'd beat me to within and inch of my life to make sure there was no baby that way. I believed him after how easily he overpowered me that night. That was the day before I left."

"Shit Abby. I'm so sorry babe. No wonder you were so scared of him." Jax said pulling her toward him.

"I was terrified that he was going to make good on his threat when he showed up in Fresno Jax. That's why I shot him."

Jax nodded. "It's gonna be okay now Abby. You hear me?"

Abby nodded fighting back more tears as Gemma sauntered into the clubhouse with Abel in her arms.

"Abby!" The little boy cried in excitement bringing a much needed smile to her lips.

"Hey little man." Abby greeted him as she swiped at her cheeks to remove the remainder of her tears.

"Ab, why don't you go clean up babe and then we'll take Abel home?" Jax said running his thumb across her cheek.

She nodded and rose to head down the hallway to his dorm.

"Is everything okay Jackson?" She heard Gemma ask as she closed the door behind her.

Abby took a deep breath as she neared the bathroom and turned the water to cold. She closed her eyes and splashed the cold water across her cheeks before grabbing a towel to dry her face. She let out a sigh as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red, as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She knew it was the best she could do, and turned to go join Jax and Gemma in the clubroom.

Abel was across the room playing with Opie and Paige, allowing them the opportunity to talk without his little ears present.

"You know you're safe here sweetheart?" Gemma said as she pulled her toward her.

Abby couldn't find the words to answer the matriarch, knowing that Jax must have filled her in on at least part of the conversation they had just had, so she simply nodded and offered her a small smile.

"I can take Abel when you attend your appointment this afternoon if you like." Gemma offered them both.

"It's okay Mom. I think we might take him with us." Jax said, surprising both his mother and Abby.

"Are you sure Jackson?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. He's gotta find out sooner or later he's going to be a big brother." Jax said looking across to his son where he sat playing with Opie and Paige.

"Okay well if you think so. Are you gonna be up for dinner tonight?" Gemma asked, mainly addressing Abby with her question.

"Ah yeah, but I thought they were only monthly?" She asked.

"I figured since everyone around here now knows your little secret you should probably make an official announcement."

Jax smiled. "Sure Mom. What time?"

"Seven." Gemma answered placing a kiss against Abby's forehead and releasing her embrace of her and heading toward Clay who had just entered the clubhouse. "And Abby, you don't need to worry about bringing anything okay? Just yourself and your beautiful family."

"Thanks Gem," Abby smiled, feeling much more at ease around her than she ever anticipated she would after their first encounter.

Jax placed his arm around Abby's shoulders. "C'mon let's head home with Abel." he said leading her across the room to where the little boy sat happily playing.

"Sure Jax." She said with a small smile, once again feeling warmed at the way he'd welcomed her as a part of his family.

"He missed you last night." Jax said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Four bedtime stories and he still wasn't happy. Apparently you do the voices better." Jax said.

Abby smiled at him and then down at his young son. "I missed you both too, Jax." She said allowing Jax to meet her lips with his briefly, before she scooped Abel up to take him home.

* * *

Jax stood in the doorway of Abel's room and smiled at seeing his son happily curled in Abby's arms listening to her read to him. He watched as his little mouth lifted into a smile as Abby did all the voices in his favorite book and then as his eyes drifted closed, his head resting upon her shoulder.

Abby smiled up at him as she placed the book aside and he lifted his sleeping son from her arms and placed him into his crib for a nap. He reached down and grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her up towards him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply before backing out of the room and pulling her along with him towards his own bedroom.

"I love you baby." He murmured pushing her top off over her head.

"I love you too Jax." She murmured back running her hands over the smooth, warmth of his flesh beneath his t shirt.

She welcomed his mouth hot upon her skin as he flicked her bra undone and slid it down her arms, lowering her to the bed.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"I missed you like crazy last night Ab." Jax murmured as she lay in his arms after he'd made love to her.

"I missed you too." She said quietly, still feeling a little overwhelmed with how quickly things had developed between them and how deep her feelings for him already were.

"I tasked Roosevelt with looking out for you. Did he do that?" Jax asked raising himself onto his elbow and tracing a trail with his finger down the side of her face.

Abby smiled. "Yeah he did. He even sent Officer Eglee out to get me ice cream."

Jax smiled back. "What flavor?"

"Pistachio."

"You're beautiful. You know that?" He asked gazing into her turquoise eyes, loving the way he could easily loose himself in them.

She smiled sweetly back at him before bringing his lips to hers.

"We should be getting ready to go to the hospital right?" She murmured drawing her lips away.

"Yeah." He said rising and heading toward the bathroom. He glanced back in the doorway and saw her biting her lip as her eyes rested upon his reaper tattoo.

He winked at her and dropped that panty dropping smile at her. "C'mon." he said with a smirk.

"You see that there Buddy?" Jax said to his son as he sat in his lap at Abby's bedside. "That's your little brother or sister growing in Abby's tummy." He added pointing to the screen on the other side of the bed.

The little boy turned to face his father looking confused before meeting Abby's gaze. "You're going to be a big brother Abel." She said as a small smile came to his lips.

"Baby? Like Paige?" He asked.

Jax smiled. "Yeah Buddy but do you remember when Paige was really little and just born?" He asked.

Abel nodded.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister just like that." Jax explained.

Abel beamed, clearly happy watching the little white mass moving on the screen.

Jax took Abby's hand in his and squeezed it tight as he grinned at her, knowing they still had a lot to discuss in terms of the pregnancy and where their relationship sat going forward.

* * *

 **A/N: So a short update this time. It's odd, anything less than 4000 words seems short to me on this story when chapters of my others are rarely that long! Anyways, Jaxabi are heading toward a happy place but still have much to discover about each other ...**

 **Thanks heaps for your ongoing support of this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

10/

Abby moaned and bit her bottom lip as Jax kissed a trail down across her shoulders and her back from where he lay behind her. "That feel good baby?" He asked in a low husky morning voice as he trailed his fingers over her hips.

"Mm, yeah babe." She murmured as his fingers trailed across her now significantly protruding belly and down between her thighs. She tipped her head back to meet his lips over her shoulder.

"Daddy! Abby!" Abel's voice rang out from his room.

Abby sighed. "Rain check babe?"

"Aha." He murmured back kissing her lips once last time before he rose from the bed to get clothes on. He smiled back at her where she lay tangled in the sheets watching him pull a shirt over his head.

"C'mon babe, up!" He said

"Hmm. Okay Mr President." She smiled rising and heading toward the shower as he stepped out the doorway and down the hall to Abel's room.

She flicked on the shower and stepped into the hot stream of water, letting it run over her face as she tipped her head back. Her body still tingled at the memory of Jax's touch as she raked her fingers through her now dripping wet hair.

She rinsed conditioner from her hair as for the first time she felt a noticeable kick in her belly. "Oh wow." She said out loud as she dropped her hand to the spot that she'd felt it. "Hey there little person." She said a smile creeping to her lips as the baby kicked again.

She flicked off the water and stepped from the shower to dry herself off and dress. She couldn't wait to tell Jax that she'd felt the baby kick.

He was on the phone, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Abel when she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Thanks Hap. I'll let her know." He said with a glance toward Abby when he saw her.

"Nah. I don't think he's a problem but I'll check. Him being in town could bring heat back on her."

"Yeah Hap. We'll see you soon." He said ending the call.

"What's going on Jax?" She asked concerned, forgetting altogether about the baby and feeling it's first kicks.

"That was Hap. He said Declan showed up at the lot looking for you." Jax said as he grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard.

"Oh? You think that's gonna be a problem?" She asked, accepting the mug of black coffee he passed to her.

"I don't know. Is it?" He asked her back.

"I doubt it. He probably just wants to know how I'm doing. You already know my mom told him where he could find me after the cops were here last month."

"Yeah. I hope that's all it is Ab." He said adding sugar to his own coffee.

"Don't worry Jax. I'm sure it'll all be okay." She said moving toward him as she felt another kick from the baby. She smiled and took his free hand to place against the spot. "The baby started kicking when I was in the shower." She said watching a warm smile come to his lips as he felt it too.

"That's great Ab." He said kissing her forehead as a knock sounded against the back door.

"Who's that?" She asked as he pulled away to go open it.

"Hap. I asked him to come by and tail you to the clubhouse." he answered.

"Oh? Have you got something on this morning?" She asked as Happy entered the kitchen and embraced him briefly and nodded his acknowledgment of Abby before sitting down at the table opposite a grinning Abel.

"Yeah. I have a few things I need to take care of this morning babe. Hap will tail you to the clubhouse and I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"Okay babe. Did you wanna meet Dec and make sure everything is okay about him being in town?"

"I'll meet him later Ab. I trust you not to tell him anything and with most of the guys still at the lot this morning you'll be fine. Like you said I don't think he's here to cause you any harm if he's your friend."

She nodded as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Don't forget we've got the scan this afternoon."

"I know babe. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said kissing her forehead again and pulling her close. "You still wanna know whether it's a boy or girl?" He asked.

"Sure do." She smiled up at him.

"Can't wait babe but listen I gotta go. I'll meet you at the lot later okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." He said drawing away to say goodbye to Abel and impart some last minute instructions to Happy who still sat opposite Abel pulling funny faces at him.

She smiled to see the giggles that the often gruff man was eliciting from the boy as Jax ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Be good for Abby little man." He said.

"I will Daddy." he said nodding as Happy continued to make him laugh.

"I'll see you all later." Jax said as he glanced back toward Abby with a smile and acknowledged Happy by squeezing his shoulder as he headed to the door.

"Sure babe." Abby said as she moved forward to begin cleaning Abel up. "Do we need to be out of here anytime soon?" She asked Happy.

"When you're ready." He answered in his characteristic gruff voice.

"Right well I just need to finish getting Abel ready and then we can head off okay?"

"Sure. No rush." he said.

She smiled to herself as she lifted Abel from his highchair and headed to his bedroom to get him changed. Happy may be a man of few words but she could tell he was loyal and like the rest of them took being tasked with keeping Jax's family safe seriously.

Abby had to admit as she pulled up in the lot a short time later that she was nervous to see Declan and find out why he was in Charming. She hoped that it wasn't going to cause the police to pick up the case again.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she shut off the engine of Jax's SUV and glanced in the rear vision mirror to see Happy walking his bike back into it's usual spot. She spied Declan almost immediately as she slid from the car. He was sitting like a fish out of water amongst some of the guys in front of the clubhouse. She heard Chibs positively roar with laughter and some of the others chuckle as she opened Abel's door.

"You need a hand with anything?" Happy asked as he neared her. he'd noticed her anxiousness as they'd left the house earlier.

"No thanks Hap. I'm okay." She said lifting Abel out and placing him on her still somewhat effortlessly on account of how pregnant she was fast becoming. She reached across to grab Abel's bag from the seat as Happy looked on admiringly. He had to give it to her; she was a natural when it came to kids and seemed to be handling the whole instant family thing a whole lot better than Tara ever did.

He followed her across the lot and watched as the rather flamboyant man that had shown up on the lot that morning rose and ran toward her.

"Oh wow. Check you out girlfriend!" He said embracing her before he dropped his hand to the round of her belly.

Abby giggled as she pulled away from him. "Hey Dec." She smiled, looking upon her friend of many years. His pale olive complexion was perfect as usual and his short black hair shaved down it's sides featured a splash of blue through it currently. The color of that splash often changed.

"And who is this little fella?" Declan asked, ruffling Abel's hair as he draped his arm around Abby's shoulders.

Abel unsure of the man in front of him tightened his grip around Abby's neck "This is Abel." She said still smiling as she began leading the way back to where the guys sat in the shade of the clubhouse, most of them smoking a few with beers already in hand. "Could I leave this little man out here with you guys while I head inside with Declan for a bit."

"Sure can Doll." Tig said taking him from her arms as Chibs grabbed his bag. She smiled at how these often rough and ready bikers always warmed when it came to the kids especially Abel and Paige, who already sat amongst them.

"C'mon Dec, let's head inside out of the heat." She said wiping the beading moisture from the back of her neck.

"Sure gorgeous." He said following her inside.

She felt the eyes of the men sitting outside on her back as the door swung shut behind her. She was pretty sure that no one like Declan had ever stepped foot on the lot before.

"So what brings you here Dec?" She asked heading to the bar to put a fresh pot of coffee on.

"I just wanted to come see how you are. It's not the same back home without you." He said.

She smiled. "Fair enough."

"So what made you come here to biker kingdom." He said with a slight glint in his eye.

She smiled again. "My sister lives here. Her husband is the Vice President of this club. When I found out I was pregnant everyone back home wanted me to get an abortion and I didn't want to do that. I knew Ly had been through similar back when we were still in junior high so I figured if anyone was going to help me it would be her."

"You know Chris is still missing right?" Declan asked.

"Yeah. The police came and questioned me about it but I honestly have no idea where he is Dec."

"Hey chill, girlfriend. I'm not here to accuse you of anything. He always was an odd one, the way he stalked you to begin with and stuff."

"Yeah and it was because of your insistence that I began dating the prick." She said playfully hitting his arm as she picked up the coffee pot and filled two mugs.

"Yeah sorry about that. So you know the baby is his?" He asked accepting the mug she held out to him, black no sugar like hers.

"Yeah, unless it's an immaculate conception." She said with a sigh.

"He raped you the night of homecoming when I found you behind the bleachers didn't he?" Declan asked sincerely.

She nodded. "Refused to acknowledge it as rape when I told him I was pregnant, but yeah he did."

"So you're gonna have the baby and stay here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I like it here Dec. My sister is here and I've only just met her family and I've met some great people here."

"Some of those bikers out there are kinda hot."

She laughed a little. "And I'm pretty sure none of them swing you're way Dec. But they really are great people when you get past the tough biker exterior."

"So where does young Abel fit in?"

"He's … well … he's my boyfriends son."

"Boyfriend? Wow. All shacked up and ready to go with an instant family Ab! Go you! What's his name?"

"Jax. He's the president of this club."

"So how'd you meet?" Declan asked in a gossipy tone.

Abby smiled as she remembered all the times she and Declan had sat gossiping in the lounge of the flat they'd shared. "The first day that I was here we pretty much had an instant attraction and well we've kind of been inseparable ever since."

"So where is he? Do I get to meet him?"

"Yeah of course you do. He's out taking care of some club thing. He'll be back later."

"Okay and he obviously accepts the whole baby thing?" Declan asked an air of concern now in his voice.

Abby nodded. "Yeah. He's been really supportive Dec; comes along to all my appointments and really you'd think it was his the way he treats me."

"I'm happy for you Ab. Really happy for you." Declan said placing his empty coffee mug on the bar as Gemma sauntered in through the door.

"Hey Gemma." Abby greeted her.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you doing okay today?" She asked walking across the room to where Abby sat.

"Yeah. I'm good Gem." Abby answered.

"And who do we have here?" Gemma asked eying the man sitting beside the girl she had already begun to think of as her daughter in law.

"This is Declan. He's my flatmate and best friend from Arizona. Dec this Gemma; Jax's mom." Abby introduced the pair.

"A pleasure to meet you maam." Declan said offering his hand, which Gemma took.

"And you too. Abby, Jax called and asked me to take you to the hospital for your appointment this afternoon; said he's gonna be running a little late to take you there himself."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" She asked with a sideways glance to Declan not sure how much Gemma would divulge of anything she knew in front of a newcomer.

"Things are just taking a little longer than he thought they would. He said he'd meet us there."

Abby nodded. "And what about Abel?"

"He can come with us. In fact sorry to tear her away from you Declan, but I was hoping I could have a lunch date with this young lady and my grandson."

"Oh yeah sure. I can hang out here."

"You sure you'll fit in?" Gemma asking eying him up and down a little.

"Yeah. It's cool. I've already kinda gotten to know them a bit while I was waiting on Abby to get here."

"Okay. Abby are you ready to go?"

"Ah yeah. Sure Gem." Abby said a little apprehensively not sure if Gemma's lunch invitation had something to do with talking to her about Jax and what he was really up to or not.

* * *

"Is everything okay Gemma?" She asked as she sat opposite her in a diner a short time later.

"Yeah. Fine Abby. I just saw an opportunity to take you out to lunch and get to know you a little more before we head off to your appointment."

"Okay good because you were kind of scaring me back there especially after you'd said Jax was held up. I thought maybe something had gone wrong."

"No sweetheart. Jax is fine."

"Good." Abby said with a sigh of relief.

"You really love him don't you?" The matriarch asked.

"Yeah I do, so much that I've begun worrying bout what would happen if he didn't come home one day."

"You know he loves you too Abby. He'll do everything in his power to make sure that's something you don't have to worry about."

Abby nodded. "I just know that some of the things they do are dangerous Gemma. That kinda scares me."

"It can be scary sometimes but you've gotta trust that they'll do what it takes to come home to you whole."

"Yeah." Abby said quietly.

"I'll admit, it can be hard sometimes Abby but that's the thing about this club; if you love the man, you'll learn to love the club and everything that comes along with it."

"Yeah I guess so." Abby said.

"Trust me. It gets easier sweetheart. It's especially hard being pregnant and raising young kids amongst it all. Just remember I'm here for you sweetheart, whatever you need."

"Thanks Gemma. That means a lot. I know you weren't exactly on board with it when we told you about the baby."

"I can tell you mean the world to my son Abby. He cares about you and this baby; that's the only convincing I need to accept that bun in your oven as my grandchild."

Abby chuckled at her choice of words.

"That and this little man adores you." Gemma added as Abel reached toward Abby to be taken from his highchair.

Abby smiled as she stood to lift him out. "C'mon little guy. Are ready to go see if you're gonna have a little brother or sister?"

Abel nodded eagerly as she lifted him to her hip. Gemma smiled as followed behind the pair out of the diner.

* * *

Jax stood waiting on the steps of St. Thomas when Gemma pulled her car into the parking lot. He stepped down and toward where she parked it to open Abby's door for her.

"Hey beautiful." He said as she slid out.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She asked as he draped his arm around her and opened Abel's door.

"Everything's fine babe." He said.

"Good because I was a little worried when you sent Gemma to bring me here without telling me was going on. I thought maybe..." she trailed off when he placed is finger against her lips.

"The only time you need to worry if something's wrong is if I send one of the guys to get you without telling you what's going on myself."

"Okay." She smiled as he lifted Abel out of his seat and passed him to Gemma.

"C'mon. Let's do this." Jax said placing his arm around Abby's waist unable to hide the excitement from his voice or his face.

Abby smiled loving how genuinely excited he was to be finding out the sex of the baby.

"I'll stay out here with Abel if you like." Gemma offered when they entered the hallway outside the obstetrician's office.

"Sure mom. Thanks. We shouldn't be too long." Jax said as he led Abby in.

* * *

"So? Spill!" Gemma insisted when the pair emerged, smitten, from the examination room a short time later. "What are you having?"

"A girl." Abby said, her eyes alive with happiness.

"Oh I get to buy all little pink clothes!" Gemma said engulfing them both in a hug. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks Mom." Jax said unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Listen Mom, would you mind taking Abel for a bit? There's somewhere I wanna take Abby."

Gemma smiled a knowing smile at her son. "Sure Jackson. I can do that." She said picking Abel up from where he played in the corner. "C'mon little man. You get to spend the afternoon with Grandma. Maybe we might go shopping for your baby sister already."

Jax smiled. "Don't go overboard Mom." He said wrapping his arm around Abby's waist as he followed his mother through the doors of St Thomas and back outside.

"You know I will Jackson." She said with a huge grin as she headed back toward her car.

He gave her a smile with a small shake of his head as he turned his attention back toward Abby. "C'mon babe, let's go." he said leading her over to his bike and passing her helmet to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked a little perplexed.

"Not far." he said somewhat elusively as she got onto his bike behind him.

She was surprised when he pulled up in the lot a short time later. "What are we doing here Jax? You made it sound like we were going somewhere special."

"We kinda are." he said taking her hand and pulling her toward the clubhouse.

She barely had time to register the rest of the guys where they sat around the clubhouse or Declan where he seemed to be enjoying himself in a game of pool against Juice. Jax pulled her straight through and to the hallway and the ladder that led up to the roof. "Jax what's going on?" She asked.

"Just go up babe. You'll see." He said giving her ass a small squeeze as she started up ahead of him.

"Wow, Jax. What..." She began and then trailed off as she saw a trail of rose petals leading to the biggest bunch of red roses she'd ever seen, laying on an old crate with a small black box sitting in front of them.

"I was gonna take you somewhere a little more romantic to do this," he said stepping around her and placing his hand at her elbow to keep her moving across to where the flowers lay, "but then I figured what better place than where we started our first night together." he said picking up the small black box, and sinking down to one knee in front of her. "Marry me Abigail."

"Oh my God. Jax. I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes baby."

"Yes." She said quietly as he flipped open the box in front of her and took a glistening diamond ring from it. He slid it onto her finger as he rose up to stand before her again. He kissed her lips softly before drawing away and meeting her eyes and the unsure look within them.

"You don't think we're moving too fast Jax?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I know that I love you baby. And I know that I want you to be my wife." He said leading her across to a place they could sit. "And I also know," he said watching her eyes soften at the sound and surety of his voice, "that I want to adopt this little lady when she's born." He said placing his hand upon her belly.

"Really Jax?" She asked quietly her voice catching with the tears that threatened to fall, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile.

"Yes really. I've been looking into it and the easiest and most straight forward way for me to adopt her is if we're married before she's born."

He watched her eyes and the smile that took over her entire face as he reached forward to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I love you Jackson Teller."

"I love you too Abigail Dvorak." He said kissing her lips.

"Soon to be Abigail Teller." She said quietly as she drew away.

He smiled that panty dropping smile she'd fallen in love with. "There's one other thing." He said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"After the baby's born I wanna get Hap to ink my crow on you." He said running his thumb down her cheek.

She smiled. She'd seen Lyla's crow and knew that ink on their chosen woman was more important to these men than any diamond ring ever would be. "I'd be honored Jax." She said leaning forward to kiss him again.

They stayed atop the roof as the sun set across the lot, doing nothing else but kissing and enjoying the soft tender touch of each others hands across their bodies, with a little talk and laughter in between.

"We should probably head back down." He said as he felt her shiver beneath his caress, the warmth of the day gone with the sun when it sank below the horizon.

She smiled a soft contented smile at him in the moonlight. "Yeah I guess we'd better." She said quietly.

"Besides you haven't introduced me to Declan yet. I hear he's quite, shall we say, flamboyant?"

Abby laughed. "Yes. He certainly is." She said as Jax helped her to her feet and led her to the ladder.


	11. Chapter 11

11/

Upon descending the ladder and making their way back to the clubroom, Gemma immediately rose from where she sat beside Clay and met the pair, her eyes lighting up as she took Abby's hand in hers and gazing upon the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations sweetheart." She said passing Abel to Jax and taking the roses from Abby as she embraced her. "Let me put these in water for you."

"Thanks Gemma." She smiled as the matriarch pulled away and made her way to the kitchen.

"She knew you were gonna ask me didn't she?" Abby asked turning to Jax.

"Yeah babe. That's why I asked her to take you out to lunch and to the hospital." He answered her as Abel reached his arms out toward her.

"Sneaky Jax. Sneaky." She said with a smile upon her face as she took Abel from him.

He raised one eyebrow and her and dropped his delicious smile. "Surprised you though didn't I?" he asked not expecting an answer. "So where's Declan?"

Abby laughed. "He's not too hard to spot Jax." She said casting her eye across the room to where Declan sat on a sofa opposite Tig and Happy.

"I see what you mean." He said as he cast her a smirk as they made their way over.

Abby didn't miss the amused smile on Happy's often expressionless face, nor the somewhat fascinated one on Tig's as he gazed upon the overtly gay man opposite him.

"Hey Dec." Abby interrupted the odd ensemble. "Got someone else for you to meet."

"Hey gorgeous! So this is your lucky man?" He asked rising from the couch and coming toward the pair.

"Yeah. Dec this is Jax. Jax meet Declan." Abby said by way of introduction as Jax extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jax said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Well I have heard very little about you. I assume you mean well by my girl?" Declan asked brashly but not unkindly, his personality as Abby so well knew, very forward and direct.

Jax raised his eyebrows Abby wasn't sure whether in amusement or surprise. "Of course I mean well by her being we're getting married."

"Oh my god girl! You didn't tell me that!" Declan said almost accusingly as he wrapped her into a bone crushing hug.

Abby smiled as he loosened his grasp, watching Happy embrace Jax and congratulate him and Tig in turn do the same. "He only just asked me Dec."

"Ooh how exciting. Congratulations honey." He said grabbing her left hand and taking a close look at the ring now upon it.

Most of the others in the room had now clued in on the somewhat informal announcement and were offering their congratulations toward Jax and Abby as they were able to.

"Congrats Abby." Opie said pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Ope. Is Lyla around tonight?" She asked as her bear of a brother in law drew away.

"Nah, she's home with the kids tonight." He answered her.

"Please don't tell her yet. I want her to hear it from me okay?" Abby asked.

"Sure Ab. No problem."

The rest of the night continued in fairly normal fashion as the guys all conversed with eachother and croweaters draped themselves across those willing. Abby didn't fail to notice how easily Declan was welcomed, nor how mesmerized Tig seemed by him.

"You ready to get out of here babe?" Jax murmured in her ear, coming up behind the sofa she sat upon talking with Declan while Abel slept in her arms.

"Sure babe." She answered smiling up at him. "I assume your staying at a hotel Dec?"

"Sure am chickadee." He answered.

"You want a lift back there."

"Sure if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Jax and I live on the other side of Charming so it's not out of our way."

"Okay."

"I'll tail ya babe." Jax said as he followed her and Declan to his SUV that Abby now drove more often than he did.

"Okay babe. I'll see you at home." She said kissing his lips briefly as he closed Abel's door before making his way over to his bike.

She stood watching him go for a moment before sliding behind into the drivers seat of the car where Declan already sat waiting in the passenger seat. She glanced into the backseat to see Abel still asleep as she turned the key in the ignition unable to wipe the smile from her face as she watched Jax across the lot readying his Harley to tail her from the lot.

"You're smitten, Ab." Declan commented from beside her.

Abby turned her smile toward him as she pulled out of the lot. "I love him Dec."

"I meant what I said earlier. I really am happy for you."

"But?" Abby asked hearing the insinuation behind his words.

"I can't help but feel things are a little too good to be true. You rock up here pregnant and alone and find yourself in his arms and the love of his life almost instantly? That doesn't feel a little like a fairytale to you?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit to questioning how fast things have moved between Jax and I but I know his feelings are real Dec."

"And Chris being missing and all? It seems a little convenient."

"What the hell are you getting at Dec?" She asked clearly taken off guard.

"I'm not saying that you or Jax had anything to do with it Ab. Relax will ya? You just gotta admit that it's totally out of character for him to disappear like that and well you know you have kind of moved on quickly."

"Dec, you know that Chris and I were over a long time ago. He raped me. I'm pregnant because of that. Hell he probably ran away to escape the shame his father would have put him through. As for me moving on fast? There was nothing to get over with Chris. I was done a long time ago and if I'm honest, Jackson Teller swept me off my feet like no man ever has. I love him Dec and I know that he loves me."

"I don't doubt it Ab but I guess what I'm saying is that he better not break your heart."

"If he breaks my heart, he breaks the heart of that little boy in the backseat too Dec and I know he's not about to do that. His son means the world to him and I know he would never have let things go so far between us if he thought there was a chance he'd get hurt."

"I hope you're right Abby."

"Trust me Dec. I love him and I promise you'll be invited to our wedding in a few months." She said as she pulled up in front of the only hotel in Charming.

"Well I better be!" He declared taking the seriousness out of their conversation.

"How long are you in town for anyway?" She asked realizing she hadn't thought to ask it yet.

"Only a couple of days." He said a little sadly, "I'd love to stay here and hang out with you more but I have to start heading back late tomorrow."

"Really? Well make sure you say say goodbye before you go." She said pulling a pen and piece of paper from the glove box in front of him and scrawling Jax's address across it.

"You know I will Ab."

"Pop past and visit Jax and I before you head off tomorrow." She said passing him the address.

"Sure will girl." He said leaning across and kissing her cheek before he slid from the car. He threw a wave to Jax who sat behind Abby's car on his bike before heading inside the hotel lobby.

Abby glanced in her rear view mirror and saw Jax return his wave as she restarted the car and waited to hear his Harley come to life behind her.

* * *

"I'll put Abel to bed and then meet you inside Babe." Jax said sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close after dismounting his bike and meeting her beside the car.

"Sure babe." She said as he opened Abel's door, Declan's words of concern weighing heavily on her mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her change in mood.

She nodded. "Fine Jax." She said placing a kiss on his cheek before reaching into his pocket to unhook his keys from his key chain and head towards the front door to unlock it. He followed behind her, Abel asleep in his arms, not convinced of her words.

After placing Abel in his crib he found her in the lounge room folding a basket of laundry.

"Ab what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Jax." She answered busying herself with turning a pair of Abel's pants in the right way.

"You know I don't believe you for a second right?" He said taking the pants from her hand, tossing it in the basket and pushing it aside with his foot before sitting beside her. "What's going on babe?"

She sighed and met his gaze as she allowed him to take her hand in his. "What is this between us Jax?"

"What do you mean Babe?" He asked clearly taken off guard.

"I mean we've known each other for only a few months, I'm pregnant with someone else's kid and tonight you proposed to me telling me you want to adopt it as your own. I mean forgive me for feeling a little overwhelmed at that Jax."

"I love you Abby."

"I know you do Jax, but well if I'm honest it all kind of feels a bit like a fairy tale."

Jax half a smile at her words. "I'm all about the fairy tale babe." he said running his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"I'm serious Jax. After talking to Declan tonight I can't help but feel this is all a little too good to be true."

"Abby, I've told you before, I know a good thing when I come across it. I've been married twice before babe and neither of them made my heart race the way you do. Neither of them fitted so perfectly into my life the way you have and hell if I'm honest even Abel's own mother couldn't care for him the way you do."

She hung her head and sighed. "I love you Jax but we're moving so fast. I'm afraid it's all going to come crashing down around me."

"Babe c'mere." he said pulling her towards him. "I don't intend to ever break your heart darlin'. You mean so much to me in such a short space of time. I've been unsure of a lot of things in my life but the one thing I've never been so sure of is you. We might be moving fast but don't ever think that means it's too good to be true."

She gave him a small smile and allowed him to brush his lips against hers. "I love you Jax." She said quietly. "I just wanna know that you see us as forever."

"Forever and always babe." he said taking her chin in his hand and leaning forward to kiss her lips softly.

She knew in that moment as he pulled her up off the couch and down the hall towards his room that she would never grow tired of his kisses and the feel of his body upon hers and that he would never tire of hers.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind babe, but I invited Declan to come over before he heads back to Arizona tomorrow." Abby said as she lay content in Jax's arms later that evening.

"Of course I don't mind." He said running his fingers down the side of her cheek, her skin tingling beneath his touch. "You think he's telling you everything?"

"About why he's here? Yeah I think so. We've been friends since junior high Jax. I think he really is just here to see if I'm okay."

"I hope you're right baby." Jax answered her meeting her turquoise gaze.

"Why? You think he's hiding something?"

"My instincts are telling me there's something else going on."

"Declan would never betray me in any way Jax."

"I'm not saying he will but I want you to stay close till hes out of town okay?"

"Okay Jax. I will but why are you so suspicious of him?"

"I don't know Ab. Maybe I just don't want him being here to lead the cops back."

Abby nodded. "He did say something a little weird that caught me off guard tonight."

"What was that Baby?"

"He mentioned that it was convenient for me that Chris was missing. I at first thought he was insinuating that I had something to do with it but then he kind of backtracked and explained himself by saying that it was out of character for him to disappear and that I'd moved on too quick, but well Chris and I had been over a long time before he raped me and there was nothing to ..." She trailed off as Jax placed his finger against her lips.

"Hush babe. You're rambling again. Just don't let your guard down round him please Ab? There's something about him being in town that I don't trust."

"I wont Jax. I promise." She murmured actually feeling a little torn between the trust she had in the two polar opposite men.

* * *

"I gotta get to the clubhouse babe. Are you and Abel gonna be okay here?" Jax said after snapping shut his phone late the next morning.

"Yeah we'll be fine Jax."

"I might be a little busy today so call Gemma if you need anything okay?"

"Okay. What will you be doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Remember what I said about Declan okay? Don't let your guard down."

"I won't Jax." She said as he drew her towards him for a kiss.

"I'll be home for dinner okay?"

"Are you cooking?" She asked a little sheepishly.

"I can. And I'll teach you the recipe." He smirked as he went out the door.

"Well just you and me little man and I suppose your just about ready for a nap." Abby said to Abel as she picked him up from where he sat playing with blocks in the middle of the lounge room.

"Abby read?" He asked as she carried him to his room.

"Of course buddy." She said picking out his favorite book from the shelf and settling into the rocking chair to read it to him.

She'd just turned to the last page despite knowing that Abel had fallen asleep about halfway through, when she heard a knock at the door. "That must be Dec." She said to herself as she rose with Abel in her arms to place him down into his crib.

She quietly closed his door behind her and made her way don the hallway to the rarely used front door. Most people she noticed seemed to frequent the back door.

"Hey Dec." She greeted him when she opened the door to see him standing on the porch. "C'mon in. I've just put Abel down for a nap so you'll need to keep your voice down."

"Sure thing Abby Kadabby."

Abby smiled. "You haven't called me that in a while." She said as Declan entered Jax's house and looked around him, she thought somewhat nervously.

"Jax isn't here." She said. "He had to go take care of some things at the clubhouse."

"Oh. Oh okay."

"Dec? Are you alright? You seem kind of edgy."

"What? Oh no I'm fine honey. Just thinking about an assignment I have due in a few days is all. But you've left all that behind now. What are you gonna do here besides become Mrs Teller?"

"I don't know really. Jax and I haven't really discussed much besides the baby and getting married." She said taking a seat on the sofa and watching him sit opposite her still not convinced of his explanation for his edginess.

"And you're okay with that? I mean with raising the baby as his?"

"Well yeah. I love him Dec and Chris isn't around to support me is he?"

"No I spose not. I do wonder where he is though."

"Yeah I know. It does seem weird." Abby agreed, following along with his musings and hoping they he didn't start asking too many questions.

"And you said Jax wants to adopt the baby? I mean can he do that being that Chris isn't around to sign stuff?"

"So long as Jax and I are married at the time of her birth then legally he can adopt her with or without Chris's approval."

"And what if Chris shows up wanting custody?"

"Then I guess we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Why all the questions Dec?"

"I just wanna know that you're doing the right thing. You know I can't help thinking that Chris disappearing is awfully convenient for you. Like all this was set up or something."

"What? What do you mean?" Abby asked her guard going up.

"Like you already had something going with Jax and you made up the rape bit so you had an out and a way to get back here."

"What? Why the fuck would you even suggest that Declan? You saw me that night! You brought me home. Fuck! You really think I'd make that up?" She fumed watching him shift edgily in his seat.

"I don't know Ab. It was just a thought."

"Yeah! A shitty one." She growled. "Wait. What the fuck is that?" She said noticing a wire snake across his chest as he moved. "Are you wearing a fucking wire?"

"Shit Ab. I'm sorry! They made me do it alright?"

"Declan my god! How could you?" She said as a loud rap sounded against the front door.

"Miss Dvorak? I need you to open the door." Came the instantly recognizable voice of Lieutenant Woodrow Hines.

"What the fuck Dec? You fucking led the cops back here?" Abby fumed.

"Look I didn't want to okay?"

"Then why the hell did you? Is that the only reason you're here? To lead the cops back to me?"

"No Ab. Seriously I don't think you did anything but they got to me last night after you dropped me off well they had some theories that you had some to do with it."

"Get out." She spat. "Just get the hell out." She said motioning toward the door, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Abby." Declan offered as he made his way toward the door.

"Ah Mr La Crose you're leaving? Please wait by the squad car." the visiting Lieutenant greeted him as the door opened.

Abby cast a tear filled glare at Declan as he went through the front door, looking back at her his eyes pleading for her to forgive him.

"Miss Dvorak, we have a squad car waiting to take you down to the station." Lieutenant Hines turned his attention to Abby.

"I'm not going." She said resolutely.

"I'm sorry Miss Dvorak but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Then you can do it here. Abel is asleep and we were here by ourselves until he showed up." She said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Very well then. Have him wait in the car." he directed the officer who stood behind him.

Abby stood aside in the door way to let the two Arizona officers in and watched as they made their way to the kitchen and sat uninvited at the kitchen table.

"Please Miss Dvorak take a seat." Constable Lee said.

"I'd rather stand." Abby snapped as she lent back against the kitchen sink. "And call me Abby."

Constable Lee nodded before continuing. "You see Miss Dv … Abby … Christian Blaire is still missing and we have no leads as to his whereabouts except of course that partial print on the gun found at the scene of a very gruesome crime."

"You might recall Abigail that you have also been placed at that scene either before or after it happened?" Leiutenant Hines continued.

"Yes I was there. You already know that but I have absolutely no idea where Chris is."

"You didn't see him there that morning? Or hear anything out of the ordinary? Say a gunshot maybe?"

"No." She answered as resolutely as she could.

"That's curious Miss Dvorak because our forensics team have estimated that the time of his death was in the early hours of the day you claim to have left and before you dropped your key into the office."

Abigail shrugged her shoulders in response, tears still streaming down her face at Declan's betrayal.

"You know Miss Dvorak we'd have closed this case had we not read back over Mr. La Crose's statement regarding the timing of your running away and Christian Blaire's disappearance.`

"What of it?" Abby asked fuming at the mention of Declan.

"We believe Miss Dvorak that we are no longer searching for a missing person but investigating a homicide. We believe that Christian followed you to Fresno and whether by accident or intention you killed him and then had Mr. Teller clean up your crime."

Abby swallowed back the lump in her throat. "That's an interesting theory. How did you come up with that one?" She asked.

"Mr La Crose mentioned when we spoke to him last night that he thought you and Teller had become close awfully quickly and that perhaps there was something else going on."

Abby brought her fists to her eyes to wipe away the tears that pooled there once again. "My relationship with Jax is none of your business and I have absolutely no idea where my ex is." She said not untruthfully.

"Why so many tears then Miss Dvorak?"

"Because you just turned my best friend of over half my life against me. Now I'd appreciate it if you have no further questions or allegations for me if you could leave my house."

"Very well Ms. Dvorak, but I do believe that we will require you down at the station soon." Hines said as he rose to leave.

"Whatever. I can't tell you what I don't know though."

"We'll see about that Ms. Dvorak." Lee said reaching for the door handle.

Abby swallowed hard and watched them go. She waited until she'd watched them drive off before she crossed the kitchen and pulled out the burner Jax had told her was there. She dialed his number hoping that he would pick up and that she wouldn't need to call Gemma.

She sighed when it rang out for the third time. With trembling fingers she dialed Gemma's number.

"Hey Gem." She said when she answered on the second ring.

"Could you maybe try to get a hold of Jax for me?"

"I tried calling him but he's not answering and I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah everything is fine Gemma. If you could tell him he was right about Declan?" She said trying to keep the edge of tears from her voice.

"Thanks Gem. Please just have him call me when he can." She said before ending the call and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Her fingers gripped it's edge as her mind grappled with the conversation she'd just had. They knew. They had no evidence but they knew. Surely it was only a matter of time before they found something, some small skerrick tying her to that scene. She tried to push the tears back as she awaited Jax's call.


	12. Chapter 12

12/

Abigail breathed out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as she heard the distinct purr of Jax's Harley approach. She rose to head toward the door only to have Jax come bursting through it, Happy and Tig hot on his heels.

"Abby? Baby? What's going on?" He demanded, concern written all over his face as he placed his hands upon the tops of her arms where she stood in the middle of the kitchen, her cheeks still streaked with tears.

"You were right about Declan, Jax. He betrayed me and those Arizona cops were here and they ..." Abby trailed off as Jax placed his finger against her lips.

"Shh. Slow down baby. The cops were here? What did they want?" He asked quietly, hoping his tone would calm her make her a little more level headed.

"They made Dec wear a wire, had him asking me about Chris and well when I saw the wire they came bursting in here asking me the same things again. They don't believe me Jax." She said her voice rising as tears welled in her eyes once again.

He placed his finger gently against her lips again and lent in close. "Where were they sitting when they questioned you?" He murmured in her ear. She met his eyes with her own, fear rising in them. "Whisper it baby." He encouraged her.

"One of them sat at the table while the other stood in the doorway." She murmured quietly.

Jax broke away from her gaze and turned his attention to Happy and gave a slight incline of his head toward the table. Happy moved toward it and ran his hand under it along it's edge before holding up a small device.

"Shit." Jax swore as Happy dropped it into a glass of water that sat on the table.

"What … What was that?" Abby asked looking around where Jax still stood in front of her.

"I'll explain later." Jax said seriously. "Hap, sweep the house, make sure there's nothing else. Meet us at the clubhouse when you're done. Tig call everyone to the clubhouse and have Gemma come get Abel brother."

Tig nodded and placed his hand on Jax's shoulder momentarily as he headed out of the kitchen, fishing his cell from his pocket.

"Jax? What the hells going on?" Abby asked as he led her from the room and toward the front door. He ushered her out without a word. Only as he passed her the spare helmet did he speak. "I need you to trust me baby. I'm taking you to the clubhouse. We can talk there okay?"

She nodded. "Okay Jax." She murmured, glad when he placed his hand at the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Get on baby." he said as he drew away.

* * *

He could feel the fear and angst rising within her as he rode. He placed his hand upon her arm where it was squeezed tight around his waist, tighter than it needed to be, signaling to him just how scared she was.

He pulled up in the lot and waited for her to get off before backing his bike into it's spot. He got off and led her over to the picnic tables and placed her upon one of them. He lent in close and kissed her forehead before he spoke. "Those cops bugged our house baby. I need to know what you told them."

"Nothing Jax. I swear, but they know I did it. They outlined this theory they have that he followed me and I tilled him and had you clean it up and well it was almost exactly what did happen."

"And what did you say to that?"

"Nothing. I mean I told them I thought it was an interesting theory but I didn't admit to it or anything."

He gave a slight smile and a nod of approval. "Was there anything that you said either to Declan or them that could give them something on you?"

"No Jax." She said drawing in a deep breath and fighting back tears again. "I still can't believe he betrayed me like that Jax."

"I'm sorry baby. It must hurt like hell that he did that." He said tracing his thumb down her cheek.

She said nothing; just gave a small nod.

"C'mon let's head inside." He said placing his arm around her shoulders and helping her down from the table before leading her inside.

"Abby! What the hell happened?" Lyla asked jumping up from where she sat beside Opie and coming forward to take her sister in her arms.

"Relax Ly. I'm fine." Abby answered returning her sister's embrace. "Those Arizona cops showed up and made Declan wear a wire.

"Shit Abby! He's been your friend since like … forever."

"Since fifth grade."

"Why the hell would he do that? Did you give him a reason to think you killed Chris?"

"No Ly, of course I didn't. No one outside of these walls knows what happened. I don't know why he did it. I didn't exactly get a chance to ask before I had the cops on my doorstep."

"Ope. We need to handle this." Jax said motioning his head toward the chapel as some of the other men began to mill in from the lot.

Opie nodded and rose heading toward the chapel along with the others as they all took their places waiting for Jax to take the head of the table.

"Stay here with Lyla." Jax said placing his arm around Abby's shoulders to pull her close. "Gemma should be here soon with Abel. We'll get this sorted so those cops leave town okay baby?"

"Okay Jax." She said quietly not sure how to take his quickly changing mood. She knew that he cared deeply for her but the glaze that had come across the usual softness of his blue eyes was masking his emotions from her. She knew club Jax was beginning to take over and she was beginning to wonder if that was really a part of him that she could handle.

* * *

"So what's behind this latest push Jackie?" Chibs asked once they were all gathered around the table.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Jax admitted from the head of the table.

"Can we keep them from taking her in?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. Her alibi is sketchy at best and these cops are pressing her hard." Jax answered.

"You think she'll cave under the pressure?"

"She hasn't yet and I'd expect that today of all days she would have; getting Declan involved like that, they were expecting she'd crumble."

"She seems pretty strong Jax. I know she's impressed Lyla with the way she's handling all this." Opie put in.

"Yeah. I think I can trust her not to crumble. She knows whats at stake if she does."

"Still can't believe that piece of shit turned on her." Tig said.

"Me either." Jax agreed.

"Do we shake him up and find out why?" Happy asked.

"I want some answers from him but I don't want him hurt. I don't wanna be responsible for hurting Abby any more than she's already hurting."

Happy nodded. "I can put the fear of god in him without a scratch."

Jax smiled. "I have no doubt you can Hap but I think I want Tig and Ope on this one."

"We'll find him Jax. Shake him up; find some answers." Opie said from his left side.

"And what do we do about Abby? Can we clear her name once and for all?" Tig asked.

"I'm not so sure. These cops aren't gonna give up easily but hopefully they will if they continue to get no answers."

"That's a big if Jacky boy." Chibs intoned.

"I know it is but it's all we got. We made sure there was no evidence tying her to it so long as I can keep her level headed they won't get a confession out of her."

"Hopefully you're right Jacky and this will all blow over."

"Yeah. In the meantime I wanna know what reason Declan had to turn on her. Find him and get some answers."

* * *

"So how are things going between you and Jax?" Lyla asked from where she sat opposite Abby in the clubroom.

"You mean aside from my past that keeps rearing it's ugly head?" Abby asked.

"Well you did arrive here with a tonne of emotional baggage." Lyla said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess I did but aside from all that Jax and I are fine. He proposed last night and he wants to adopt the baby."

"Oh my God Ab." Lyla exclaimed. "Did you say yes?"

Abby gave a small nod, not sure whether to expect congratulations or a lecture from her sister.

"Wow. That's great Abby." Lyla said, Abby couldn't help but notice half halfheartedly.

"Is everything okay Ly?" Abby asked. "I mean I was kind of expecting a lecture about how fast Jax and I are moving?"

"I'm happy for you honey. Yes, you and Jax are moving fast but I can tell he cares about you."

"Why the change of tune Ly?" Abby asked skeptically.

"I just have a lot on my mind Abby." Lyla said with a heavy sigh.

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"C'mon Ly. I'm your sister. If you can't talk to me who can you talk to?" Abby pressed.

Lyla gave another small smile. "It's stuff with Ope."

"Is that why you weren't here last night?"

"Yeah. He wants another baby and I don't. I asked him the other day whether we'd even still be together if it weren't for Paige and he blew up."

"He loves you Ly. Why would you ask him that?"

"When we got together Ab it wasn't long after his wife had died. I was supposed to just be the rebound and well then I got pregnant with Paige and he proposed. I can't help but think we wouldn't have lasted if that hadn't happened." She explained looking across to her daughter who played on the floor in front of them.

"That's not a great way to feel about yourself." Abby said.

"No shit. I can't help feeling that I'm living in her shadow. He loved her so much, more than he ever will me."

"Ly you can't keep thinking like that. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you Ly. I'm sure if he didn't he wouldn't string you along."

"Yeah I guess so." Lyla said quietly as Gemma entered the clubroom with Abel on her hip.

"What the hell's going on?" She asked.

"Just some shit from my past getting brewed up Gemma." Abby answered, not sure on how much Jax had filled his mother in on.

"Jax know everything he needs to from your end?" She asked, ever the overprotective mother.

"Yes. I told him everything." Abby replied.

"Oh shit." the voice of the prospect who sat at the bar interrupted. "We got company." He continued looking at the monitor that was mounted on the wall over the bar.

He rose and headed toward the chapel doors as Abby and the other women in the room watched the doors of the squad car that sat in the lot open. Abby's heart sank as she watched Lee and Hines step from the car.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Jax emerging from the interrupted chapel meeting as the two Arizona officers entered the clubhouse. "It's not enough that you harassed my fiance in our home? You have to come here to my clubhouse and do it all over again?"

"Jax ..." Abby began beside him placing her hand on his arm.

"No Abby. I'm done with this. You got your answers from her. Do you have any idea of the stress your causing her?"

"Mr Teller we're not here to question Miss Dvorak any further." Constable Lee said.

"Then what the hell are you doing in my clubhouse?" Jax fumed.

"We'd like you to accompany us to the station for questioning Mr Teller." Lieutenant Hines.

"Wait!" Abby interrupted. "What has Jax got to do with any of this?" She asked.

"That's what we would like to ascertain Miss Dvorak." Hines stated. "Mr Teller please come with us."

"Fine. Let's do this." Jax said shaking his head in frustration as he began to make his way out of the clubroom.

Abby bit her lip and remained silent until the clubhouse door swung shut behind them.

"What the hell?" She asked turning to face the rest of the club who stood behind her. "What do they want with Jax?"

"Probably just collaborating stories doll." Tig answered her.

Abby sighed. "I don't suppose there's any chance Abel and I can go home is there?"

"No way. Jax will want you here." Happy said in his gravelly voice from beside her. She couldn't help but notice the half apologetic glance that flitted across his face.

"Abby?" Abel asked questioningly as he reached out for her from Gemma's arms.

"Hey little man. C'mere." She said taking him from Gemma who looked at her with pointedly raised eyebrows. She knew Gemma wanted answers about what was going with her past to be causing the club so much drama.

"Abby okay?" The little boy asked noticing the heaviness in the room.

"Yeah buddy. I'm okay. Did Grandma give you lunch?" She asked him to which he nodded. "I'm gonna take him to Jax's dorm for a nap." She continued, leaving the room, glad to have the protective eyes of the club and the increasingly skeptical eyes of her soon to be mother in law off her.

"Let's take a nap on Daddy's bed little buddy." She declared to Abel as she entered Jax's dorm and placed Abel down on the bed before removing his shoes and kicking off her own.

"Where Daddy go?" Abel asked as he lay back against the pillows of the double bed.

"Daddy had to go help the police with something."

"Why?" the little blond boy she was beginning to care immensely for asked innocently.

"It's just something that adults have to do sometimes buddy. Daddy will be back soon." She answered him hoping that her words would ring true as the butterflies in her stomach began to rise in her throat the more she thought of Jax being questioned about everything that had been dredged up because of her.

"Time to sleep buddy." She said quietly hoping that he'd ask no more questions, as she traced her finger through his hair at the top of his head, beginning to drift off herself.

* * *

She woke a short time later to a knock on the dorm room door. It was a short, sharp, yet not alarmingly loud knock. She sat up gently so as not to wake Abel who remained asleep beside her and crossed to the door knowing that knock must belong to Gemma.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma greeted her when she opened the door. "Thought you might like some tea." She continued holding out a steaming cup of the liquid.

Abby smiled. "Thanks Gemma." She said accepting the cup, glad that the older woman was assuming a caring role over her in Jax's absence. She hoped that would continue when she found out what this was all about.

"C'mon. We need to talk." Gemma said glancing into the room, a warm smile upon her face as her gaze rested upon her sleeping grandson.

"Yeah sure." Abby said with a sigh, hoping this conversation would go well; well as well as it could; as she followed the matriarch from the room closing the door quietly behind.

"What's going on Abby?" Gemma asked as they sat at one of the tables in the clubroom.

"How much has Jax told you?" Abby asked.

"Very little. He said it was your story to tell. All I know is it has something to do with your ex going missing."

Abby gave out a deep sigh and swallowed before she spoke eyes down. "I killed him." Abby said casting her eyes up to meet Gemma's gaze having no idea what to expect from her admission.

A quiet look of recognition was in Gemma's eyes when Abby met them with her own. "And Jax covered your tracks?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie Abby. It's more heat than this club needs right now but I trust that Jax can handle this for you."

"I hope he can." Abby said quietly biting her lip and feeling that Gemma's tune on her had changed.

"He loves you Abby. He'll do everything he can to protect you." Gemma said reaching across the table and placing her hand upon Abby's.

"I'm sorry Gemma. I should never have come here bringing all this crap with me."

"Abby I'm glad you did. Your exactly what Jax needs right now." She said with a small smile.

"He needs a girl that's pregnant with baby of guy she killed?" Abby asked.

Gemma smiled. "You've presented him with a few problems Abby but he's lacked direction for a long time. You've given him something else to immerse himself in aside from this club."

It was Abby's turn to smile as she heard those words. "I love him Gemma and it means a lot to have your faith in us."

"I want what I know is best for my son and my grandson." Gemma said giving Abby's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Gemma looked up and Abby turned her head at the sound of the clubhouse door bursting open. "Abigail, we need to talk!" Jax demanded as he stalked forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the chair she sat upon.

Gemma rose in concern, seeing what was almost fury in her son's eyes. "Jackson what the hell is goin' on?"

"I need to clear up a few things with my old lady." Jax said pulling Abby from the room and toward the hallway.

"Wait Jax, Abel's asleep in your room." Abby said when she saw he meant to take her to it. On hearing that he steered her toward the kitchen instead and slammed the door behind him before letting go of her arm.

"Jax, what …."

"You've got some explaining to do." he interrupted her.

"What's going on Jax? What did they say?" Abby asked visibly shaking now at his anger.

"His parents are in town. They deposited the cash into your account months ago and you withdrew it. Every single last dime."

"Jax I can explain!"

"You said you didn't take the money Abby!"

"I didn't! I mean, I told them I wouldn't take it but they deposited it anyway. I withdrew it to give back to them."

"They're claiming they didn't get their money back Abby. According to them you took the money and ran, your ex caught up with you and you killed him, got rid of the body somehow."

"That's not what happened Jax. I told you."

"What you told me is that you didn't take the money. There's no evidence that you gave it back to them. That's motive Abby."

"I swear Jax I'm telling you the truth. I gave it back to them. What they're saying isn't true."

"What they're saying makes you look guilty."

"I'm sorry Jax. I didn't think when I did it. All I knew is that I didn't want the money and I wanted my baby."

"Well your lack of forethought makes this mess of yours a whole lot harder to clear up." Jax continued.

"Baby please. You believe me right? I gave them back their money." Abby pleaded with him.

Jax gave a heavy sigh on hearing the fear in her voice. "It just makes it even harder to keep you protected from them baby." He said. "Means they have something to go on so their not going away anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Jax. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring any of this here and on you."

Jax sighed. "You gotta tell me everything okay baby?"

Abby nodded.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you forgot to mention."

"No Jax. No. I'm sure there's nothing else."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay babe." He said running his other hand down the side of her cheek.

"You scared me coming in yelling like that." She said quietly meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe. They caught me off guard. Painted you out to be someone I know you're not." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and wiping away a tear that had crept from the corner of her eye with the hand that was already at her cheek.

"I should have told you. I just didn't think it was important. I didn't know they'd do this." Abby said placing her hand against his where it remained against her neck now.

"It's okay baby. We just gotta find a way to prove that you gave the money back." He said placing a kiss upon her lips.

She nodded. "Thank you Jax."

"What for?"

"For believing in me."

"I love you. I just came in here ready to tear strips off you and now your thanking me."

She gave a small smile. "C'mon let's go let your Mom know we're okay."

He smiled back. "Yeah." he said kissing her lips briefly before pulling her to his side and back into the clubroom.

"Jackson?" Gemma said pouncing on his the second they emerged from the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" She asked her gaze turning to Abby who stood willingly by his side again.

"We're good Mom. The cops just caught me by surprise on a few things. I needed to clear them up."

"Everything okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah it will be." Jax answered.

"Okay." She answered eying the two of them with concern, "I'm gonna go check on Abel." She said turning to head down the hallway.

Abby stood by Jax's side and watched her go. "I told her what all this is about while you were gone. That I killed Chris."

"And she was okay with that?"

"I think she was a little shocked but she said she can see how much you love me and that you would do anything to keep me safe."

"She's right."

"She also said she thinks I'm exactly what you need right now."

"My mother knows me well."

Abby smiled and then turned and placed her hand on Jax's chest looking up at him as something occurred to her. "Jax." she said.

"What's up baby?"

"Banks are one of those companies that record phone calls and stuff right?"

"Usually. Why?"

"When I discovered that they'd put the money in my account I called my bank and asked about how I could return it. Like whether I could have the funds reversed. They told me I couldn't and advised me to withdraw it and give it to them in cash."

"So you're asking if we could find a recording of that conversation?"

"Yes. Would that be enough to clear my name?"

"Maybe. I'll get Juice to look into it." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to clear your name baby."

"Can we head home babe?" She asked.

"Sorry darlin'. You're safer basing yourself here for a few days. Having the guys around when I can't be with you means your safe."

She sighed. "okay. Take me home as soon as you can okay?"

"Sure will baby." he said kissing her forehead just as Gemma emerged from the hallway holding Abel.

"Someone wanted to know that Daddy was okay." She said coming forward towards them where they stood in each other's arms.

Jax smiled as he took his son from his mother's arms. "I sure am little man." He said placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Reckon you can hang out with Abby and Grandma a little longer? Daddy needs to go talk to Uncle Juicy."

The little boy nodded a happy smile as Jax passed him over to Abby and placed a kiss against her lips.

"It about you that he needs to talk to Juice?" Gemma asked watching him walk away.

"Yeah." Abby said quietly wondering if her future mother in law was still going to be as supportive as she had seemed to be earlier.

"Jax will get this sorted sweetheart. Everything will be okay." Gemma reassured her.

"I hope so Gemma." She said with a sigh watching Jax disappear out the clubhouse door.


	13. Chapter 13

13/

"Hey baby. You ready to go home?" Jax asked as he slid his hands over Abigail's hips and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Are you serious?" She asked as she turned in his embrace.

"Sure am sweetheart." He said pulling her against him. "Juice found the recording. It makes your story stand up. Unless they can produce proof that you didn't return the money to them in cash they've got nothing against you."

"And Chris?"

"He's a missing person baby. No body means no murder."

"So I'm in the clear?"

He nodded a huge grin taking over his face.

"Thank you Jax." She said pressing her lips against his.

"Let's head home baby." He murmured against her ear as he drew away from her lips.

"Yeah." She said matching his smile and gazing back into his eyes.

* * *

"So what are the chances they'll be able to get something on me now?" Abby asked as they lay beside each other later that night.

"Low baby. Really low." He answered her running his hand across her hip. He smiled seeing the relief in her eyes.

She smiled. "Thank you Jax." She said quietly. "I know I've brought a whole tonne of turmoil to your world."

"You have baby. I'm not gonna deny that, but it looks like we're through it." He murmured back running his hand across her belly feeling the kicks of the baby within. "She's active tonight." He commented.

"Yeah, she is most of the time when she hears your voice." She answered, loving the softness of his hand against her.

"Really?" He asked her a little incredulous.

"Yeah. You're the only father this little lady is gonna know." She said almost in a whisper.

He looked deep into her eyes before he spoke again. "I can't wait to call you my wife baby." he said before lowering his lips to hers.

"Not long now baby." She murmured thinking ahead to their wedding that was set to take place a month from now.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later …_**

"Hey sweetheart" Gemma greeted her as she walked through the office door.

"Hey Gem." She answered with a long sigh.

"You doing okay baby?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah I'm good." She answered. "Just getting a little over how huge I am".

Gemma smiled. "You got a long ways to go yet sweetheart."

"Any bigger and I won't fit into my dress next week." She commented placing her hand atop her belly.

"You'll be fine sweetheart. You know Jax will think you're beautiful even if you're bursting out of it."

She smiled as she glanced out the window. "What's Lyla doing here?"

Gemma joined her at the window. "Why baby?" She asked.

"I thought she was working today." She responded as Lyla got out of her car and made her way across to the office.

"I'm not sure but somethings up." Gemma commented as she opened the office door to greet Abby's sister.

"Hey Ly. You okay?" Abby greeted her.

"Is Opie here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Ly. Why?"

"Was Jax home last night?" Lyla continued to question.

"Um … well..." Abby started before she cut short by Gemma, "You know I think they had a late one last night. Maybe Ope just crashed here.

Abby glanced across at Gemma and caught her drift but disliked herself for going along with her lie. "Yeah it was late when Jax got in." She lied.

"Yeah, okay." Lyla smiled. "Maybe it's nothing and I'm over thinking."

"Probably Ly." Abby said hoping that was all it was as she started backing away from the garage.

"I need to get to work. If either of you see Ope could you have him call me?" She asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Gemma answered just as Lyla's line of vision shifted.

Abby followed it and swore as Lyla turned on her heel and started stalking toward the clubhouse. "Shit."

The plates on the car Lyla had seen could only belong to one person and Abby knew from previous conversations with her sister what she suspected.

She rushed from the door of the garage to follow quickly behind her sister as she stalked toward the clubhouse. She knew Gemma followed close behind.

Lyla pushed the clubhouse door open without hesitation and clearly on a mission.

"Where is she?" She demanded of Piney who sat innocently at the bar, tears clearly evident in her voice.

"Where's who sweetheart?" Piney asked from where he sat at one of the tables with Abel in his lap.

"Ly? What's going on?" Abby asked from behind her as she entered grabbing hold of the still swinging door.

"What are you doing here?" Lyla asked as Ima sauntered out from the apartment.

"No one says good morning anymore." She said.

"Did you spend the night?" Lyla asked with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"You don't want to know sweetie." Ima answered.

"You backstabbing gash." Lyla growled letting her tears begin to spill over.

It took Abby a moment to put it all together but suddenly she realized just what was going on here. Opie had spent the night at the clubhouse while every other patch had found their way home or to where they were expected to be. Not only that he'd shared his bed with Ima.

"Hey I was just following his lead. Married pussy's boring pussy." Ima gloated to the woman in front of her who was supposedly her friend.

Lyla moved forward to attack Ima as Tig entered the clubhouse closely followed by Gemma and Bobby.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He yelled as he saw Ima pull a gun from her bag and start waving it around in front of her.

"Hey I will blow a hole straight through that pretty little yammy of yours."

"Why him?" Lyla sobbed.

"You want answers sweetheart go ask the cock that was inside me last night." Ima said a self satisfied grin on her face as she watched Lyla stalk crying from the room.

"You bitch." Abby growled.

"Hey it's not my fault your sister can't keep her man satisfied." Ima snarled still holding the gun out aiming it haphazardly at anyone who was nearby.

Tig eyed her. "Get out." He said quietly yet menacingly enough that she scrambled toward the door as fast as her heels could take her.

"You alright Doll?" Tig asked Abby.

"Yeah fine." She answered.

"Gem?" He asked.

"Yeah. Someone call Ope. He needs to sort this out."

"I'm gonna go talk to to Lyla." Abby announced. "Is Abel okay to stay here a while longer?"

"Sure is sweetheart." Gemma answered her with a smile. She admired how quickly she'd come to care and look out for Jax's boy as if he were her own.

Abby gave her a small smile in return and headed down the hallway to find her sister.

"Ly?" She said questioningly as she opened the door to the room they all referred to as the apartment, to find her sitting on the freshly made bed her head in her hands. "I won't ask if you're okay cos I know you're not."

"It smells of him in here. And of sex." Lyla commented not looking around to her sister who still stood in the doorway.

"So why are you in here then?" Abby asked entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"I figured this was where they did it. Thought maybe he might have left some clue of why." She said swiping at the tears that still flowed from her eyes.

"So you'll talk to him and find out why?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I can't say I'm really surprised given the fights we've been having recently. And well let's face it. I know Ima can be quite persuasive."

"I thought she was your friend?" Abby asked.

Lyla gave a small unamused smile. "Ima isn't exactly loyal shall we say. She's out for herself and what she can get around here. It isn't the first time she's ruffled a few feathers around here with who she chose to sleep with."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Be careful Abby. She was a catalyst in big rift between Jax and Tara while they were still together."

"You mean she slept with Jax?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was only the once but it was while Tara was still around."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"It probably never came up and really would you go around telling your new lover about that time you cheated on your ex?"

"I guess not." Abby mused.

"Look Ab, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She said seeing the effect her words had had on her younger sister. "I guess just be mindful of what goes on around here."

"Yeah."

"Anyway off the subject of cheating men, I'm hosting a launch party at the studio tonight. You should come along and see what it is I do."

"Christ Ly! For the last time I don't want a career in porn."

Lyla laughed. "Relax little sister. I don't intend to drag you into it. I just thought you might like to see what it is I do."

"Sorry Ly. Ever since I came here the comparisons started."

"I know Ab. But seriously come along. Most of the guys will be there and it's usually a good night."

"Okay. I'll think about it." She said as a knock sounded against the door before it was opened by Opie who stuck his head around the door.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it." Abby said by way of excusing herself from the room.

She rose and gave Lyla a small smile and squeezed her shoulder briefly and shot Opie a glare before she left.

"Jax." She said when she saw him by the bar with Gemma, Abel in his arms.

"Hey baby." He responded turning to her. He looked tired not in a physical way but in a drawn out emotional way.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a lot going on babe. You want me to tail you home?"

"Okay sure." She said with a glance toward Gemma. She couldn't help but feel she interrupted something between the pair.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ab but I need to get going again." Jax announced not long after they'd returned home.

"But we just got home Jax." She responded running her hands across his chest.

"I know babe but like I said there's a lot going on." He said placing his hands upon hers. "Some days will be like this. You take it easy okay?" He said shifting his hands to her hips and pulling her closer her to him. He kissed her lips and ran his hand up her hip to the round of her belly.

"Yeah okay." She said quietly as he drew away, not being able to shake off the feeling that he was shutting her out. "Jax could we talk about something?" She asked suddenly with the intention of bringing up what Lyla had told her earlier.

"Can it wait babe? I really need to get back to the warehouse." He said distracted. She could tell he was trying hard to stay in the moment with her but club duty called.

"Yeah I guess it can." She said feeling somewhat deflated.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll try to be back soon but it's probably going to be a late one." he said as he drew away and headed to the door grabbing his kutte and keys from the hook near the doorway as he went.

"Lyla invited me to her launch party tonight. Were you going?" She asked as he opened the front door.

"Oh yeah I was. Get Mom to watch Abel if you want and I'll meet you there if you like." He said reaching out for her hand and pulling her toward him.

"Okay Jax." She said as he placed a kiss against her forehead.

She stood in the doorway, her hand across the top of her belly where she'd just felt a kick, watching him walk his bike backward down the driveway. She knew she'd just been met with club Jax getting in the way of family Jax but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.

* * *

It was with trepidation that she slid from behind the wheel of Jax's SUV later that evening, not only for the distance that had been between them earlier but for what she saw around her as she locked the door. She'd taken to driving his car more than her own simply for the ease of taking Abel places and it smelled of him.

She felt out of place as she looked around her; her heels and simple summer dress seeming under whelming. If she'd thought the scantily clad girls that flocked the clubhouse was too much, this was another world entirely.

She caught sight of Ima getting out of her car across the other side of the parking lot. A shimmery silver tight fitting dress, if you could even call it that, hugged her hips and pushed her breasts together at it's neckline leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Oh sweetie." She said when she saw Abby. "I think you might be in the wrong place honey. This party is for invited guests only." She continued as she looked Abby and her heavily pregnant form up and down.

"I was invited. Haven't you done enough meddling for one day?" Abby asked as Ima gave her a condescending smile and sauntered into the studio in front of her.

Abby took a deep breath and looked around the lot for a moment before she followed. She was relieved to see Jax's bike among a line of others and knew it must mean he was already inside.

She made her way to the door and was immediately taken aback by what she saw. It wasn't the masses of scantily clad women that caught her by surprise but the spectacle Ima was making in the center of the room draped all over none other than Jax himself.

Abby sucked in a breath, finding herself rooted to the spot unable to move as she watched Ima feeling Jax up, her hands and lips all over him as he stood with his back to her.

She could hardly believe what she was seeing as Jax began running his hand up her side and murmured something in her ear before she giggled and began to lead him from the room.

Ima caught sight of her as she turned and backed her way through a bathroom door, Jax's hand still in her own. She couldn't help the gloating smirk that she threw over Jax's shoulder. Jax noticed it and turned just in time to see Abby turn on her heel and storm from the room.

Abigail fled toward Jax's car, stumbling in her heels, feeling stupid that she had even bothered to come, stupid that she hadn't read further into Jax's distraction earlier in the day and betrayed, most of all betrayed.

"Abby baby." She heard his voice behind her as she fumbled with the keys.

"Don't Jax." She said pushing away his hand as he tried to grab hers.

"It's not what you think Ab." He pleaded. "You weren't meant to see that."

Abby turned on her heel at his words. "Just like Tara wasn't meant to find out you slept with that slut?"

"Shit Ab! How do you know that."

"Lyla told me this morning after that skank spent the night with Opie." She spat at him.

"Ab that's what this was about. I intended to lead her on then teach her a lesson." he said moving from in front of her so she could see Ima fleeing from the studio now her hand to her nose as blood dripped from it.

"You broke her nose?"

"She's caused more than enough drama in my club Abby. I had to play by her rules to lure her in. You weren't meant to see it."

"Are you sure that's all it was? Because this morning after I spoke to Lyla it seemed like I interrupted something between you and Gemma and then when we got home you were so distracted and ..."

He placed his finger against her lips. "I swear to you that's all it was Abby. Mom was warning me against getting involved with her again is all."

She nodded and looked up at him, complete trust in her turquoise eyes, until suddenly that look disintegrated to pain before she squeezed her eyes shut her hand flying to her side.

"Abby baby? What's going on?" He asked his grip tightening around her as he felt her legs begin to waiver.

"It hurts Jax." She said with a sharp intake of breath. "It really hurts, right here." She said pressing her hand to her side at the very base of her pregnant belly.

She gasped and then whimpered out a scared, pained cry. "Something's wrong with the baby Jax. Really wrong." She managed as she gripped tight to his shoulders as she struggled to stand.

"What's going on?" She barely heard Tig's voice coming from behind Jax.

"Call an ambulance Tig." Jax said scooping Abby into his arms. His heart caught in his throat as he saw the blood trickling down her legs and lots of it at that.

"It's gonna be okay Ab. We're gonna get you to the hospital okay? It's all gonna be alright." he murmured against her ear desperately hoping his words were true as he waited for the ambulance Tig had called to arrive.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's been a while since I wrote anything on this story. This is a rewrite of a chapter I wrote ages ago but the file became corrupt and I lost it and a whole heap of other content of this story so I don't particularly feel I've done this chapter justice to what it was going to be. Hopefully you all like it and will review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

14/

The waiting room of St Thomas was filled with Sons as their president waited anxiously for news on his old lady.

"She'll be okay Pres." Happy tried to assure him.

"Yeah. I hope so." Jax said. "It's gotta be the stress of the cops on her tail, or even seeing me with Ima tonight." he continued running his hand through his blond locks.

"You don't know that." Happy disagreed.

"I can't do this again Hap. Abel nearly died. I can't watch another kid go through that."

"Don't jump ahead of yourself Pres. Abel was a little fighter and he got through it to be here today. You don't know that this baby is going to be delivered early and Abby is a fighter too. She'll do everything to make sure that baby is safe and healthy."

"Yeah. You're right Hap. I am jumping ahead."

"Just take it as it comes Jax." Happy said placing his hand on his president's shoulder.

"Mr Teller?" Asked a doctor entering the room.

"Yeah." Jax said rising from his seat beside Happy. "Is she okay?"

"She will be." The doctor said as Jax approached him. "I can tell you more once your both together. "I'm Doctor Linley." He continued leading Jax from the room and toward the room Abby was in.

"Ab. Baby are you okay?" Jax asked on entering the room, going immediately to her side and taking her hand from where it lay on the bed beside her.

She gave a small nod. He was unsure how to take her mood. She was quiet, offered no smile and her tear streaked face looked tired and pale.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked her.

"Currently the baby is doing well, but Abigail needs to remain here for a few days for observation." Doctor Linley answered in her place.

"What happened?" Jax asked feeling Abby's grip on his hand tighten.

"What Abigail experienced was a placental abruption. The ultrasound shows a significant detachment of the placenta from the uterus wall. Currently the baby's heart beat remains strong but that could change very quickly."

"And what caused it?" Jax asked, Abby knew blaming himself because of the evenings events.

"It's often hard to know, however Abigail's blood pressure is high. Have you been under any stress through your pregnancy?" Doctor Linley asked addressing Abby.

Abby glanced at Jax before she answered. "A little." She said.

"Those stresses need to be reduced to ensure that further placental abruption does not occur."

"So you said she needs to stay here a few days?" Jax questioned.

"Yes for observational purposes to ensure the baby is still receiving the nutrients it needs. If it remains strong Abigail can return home but must be on complete bed rest until spontaneous labor or induction, whichever occurs first."

"Induction?" Abby asked.

"Given the significance of your condition Abigail, I would strongly advise against letting you go to term. I'd like to induce you at 36 weeks if labor does not occur spontaneously before then."

"Do you think it might?" She asked fearful of going into premature labor.

"It is a risk but one we can hopefully treat and avoid." The doctor answered honestly.

Abby nodded. "Okay." She said quietly.

"I'll give you both a few moments together but then I must insist Mr Teller that you allow her to rest."

"Sure." He agreed as the doctor backed from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm sorry Jax." Abby said once he was gone.

"Sorry? What the hell for?" He asked her.

"This must be like history repeating itself for you; with Abel being born so early and all." She said quietly, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Babe. Are you serious? This is nothing on Abel." He assured her. "You're 32 weeks along babe. Abel was out and fighting for his life by now and his junkie whore Mom was failing at rehab. Our little lady is still safe and well right where she should be." He said placing his hand against on her belly and immediately feeling a strong kick against it.

"And glad to hear your voice." She said with the first smile he'd seen since entering the room.

"Yeah. Seems so." He said matching her smile as the baby continued to kick against his hand.

"Are you sure you still wanna do this Jax?" She asked suddenly, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Marry me, make her yours."

"Shit baby. Yes. Of course I am. I love you Abby." He assured her.

"But tonight with Ima ..." she began.

"Baby I meant what I said. It was nothing more than letting her know how unwelcome she is around my clubhouse." He took her hand in his again.

"But you cheated on Tara with her." Abby continued, beginning to feel unconvinced by his answers.

Jax sighed. "Tara and I were having problems and I made a stupid choice. There's no excuse for it. But I already know that you and I are stronger than Tara and I ever were Abby. I want nothing more than to make you and this baby you're carrying mine."

She smiled a small smile. "How'd I get so lucky finding you Jackson Teller?"

"You came looking for your sister the porn star who just happens to be affiliated with my club."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." She answered with a tired smile.

"I'm gonna go let the guys you're okay and leave you to rest okay?" He said tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"They're all here?" She asked.

"Sure are baby."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You listen to your doctor and do what he says okay? No more worrying about what happened and focus on keeping my little girl healthy."

She smiled as she watched him leave the room. _His little girl._ It felt right.

* * *

"She's gonna be okay." Jax announced as he returned to the waiting room, the swag back in his step. "The baby too."

"That's great to hear Jacky boy." Chibs intoned slapping his shoulder.

"Told ya Pres." Happy said doing the same.

"So what's the deal?" Tig asked.

"She has to stay here a few days and after that she's on bed rest till the baby is born." Jax informed them.

"You want someone with her?" Tig asked.

"She should be okay but she'd probably appreciate the watch." Jax said.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Abby?" Gemma stalked into the waiting room.

"Mom. She's okay. There were some complications with her pregnancy." Jax answered moving to her side.

"I need to see her." Gemma demanded.

"She's resting Mom. She's gonna be okay. The baby too." Jax tried to assure her.

"I still wanna see her. Lyla said some shit went down with you and Ima." Gemma declared almost accusingly.

"Jax, I'll take first shift staying with her. You take care of your Mom." Tig said from beside him.

"Yeah. Thanks Tig." Jax said gratefully as he steered his mother from the room before she could make a scene.

"What's going on Jackson? What was Lyla talking about?" Gemma continued to demand of her son.

Jax sighed. "Abby saw me with Ima but it was nothing Mom. I was leading her on before I let her know in no uncertain terms to stay away from my clubhouse and my men." Jax explained.

"I warned you against getting involved with her Jax." Gemma scolded.

"I know you did Mom, but it was nothing and Abby knows that."

Gemma sighed. "So why is she in here?" She asked.

"Like I said she had some complications. I forget what they called it but they said the placenta has torn away from her uterus wall."

"Placental abruption. How bad?"

"She needs to be in here for a few days and then she has to be on bed rest at home until the baby is born."

"What caused it?"

"They're not entirely sure but it could be down to stress. Her blood pressure was high."

"Well she's certainly been under enough of that recently."

"Yeah."

"And you sure as hell didn't help letting her see you with Ima like that."

"Mom, she knows it was nothing."

"Why does she need someone watching her?"

"She doesn't. We thought she'd feel safer though."

Gemma nodded. "Give me your house keys. I wanna do something special for her, ready for when she gets outta here."

"Sure. What are you up to Mom?" he asked fishing his keys from his pocket and detaching them from his key chain.

"You'll see." She said with a deceptive smile.

* * *

Abigail woke to a nurse taking her pulse. "I'm sorry to wake you sweetheart but we need to keep close tabs on you." She apologized.

"It's okay." Abby murmured sleepily as she rolled her head to the side immediately seeing Tig where he sat in a chair beside her bed.

"Hey." She greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jax thought you might feel safer in here if one of us was with you." He explained as the nurse finished up taking her chart out with her.

"Do I need someone watching me? Am in any kind of danger? The cops are they ..." Abby began to make now that they were alone.

"Relax Doll. You're fine. We just thought you'd prefer the company."

"Yeah, I kinda do I guess." She said with smile.

"Are you okay. You're comfortable? Need anything?" Tig asked.

"Nah I'm good. What time is it?"

"Nearly morning." He said glancing over to closed blinds and the rays of sun starting to flicker around their corners.

"You've been here all night?" She asked.

"Yeah. Jax should be here soon." He said sitting forward and running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks Tig." She said as an orderly bustled in carrying a breakfast tray.

She took one look at and turned her nose up. It was nothing on Jax's pancakes and cooking.

"You gotta eat Doll." Tig said seeing her pulled face.

"Yeah, I know but they could at least make it look appetizing." She said poking a spoon at the bowl of soggy cereal that sat in the center.

"Hey baby." Jax greeted as he entered, with one of the prospects behind him. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Better if I had your pancakes in front of me." She answered him.

He smirked at her. "I'll be sure to make some for you as soon as your outta here." he said before turning to Tig. "I need you back at the clubhouse bro. Some shit went down." he said before lowering his voice and filling Tig in.

"Ah shit." Tig declared scratching at his goatee.

"You go ahead. Tell the others I'm on my way." He said placing his hand at Tig's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah alright Man. I'll see you soon." Tig said leaving the room.

"What's going on Jax?" Abby asked.

"Some shit went down with the cartel. They're making serious threats against the club. I need to leave Rat here with you so I can sort it out okay?"

"Yeah. What about Abel is he safe?"

"Of course he is. He's with Gemma and one of the other prospects."

Abby nodded biting her lip. "And you? Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine babe. I just have to go lead the club through this okay? I'll be back here as soon as I can be."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I don't want you worrying." He said leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "And eat." He said motioning to her untouched breakfast as he left the room.

* * *

It was late the same day when Jax entered her room again. She smiled sleepily at hearing the door open and him walk through it. At some point around midday Rat had left and Phil had taken over the watch.

"Phil, you can go." Jax said by way of dismissal. The large bear like man stood and awkwardly left the room. "Hey baby." Jax said leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Hey. It must be late." She commented.

"It is but I wanted to come see you before I head home."

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me about what went on today."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter for now sweetheart."

"Jax I know I only had prospects here with me all day because every other member was busy elsewhere and that that elsewhere was more than likely dangerous."

"Baby, I told you earlier, I don't want you worrying about any of it."

"But Jax..."

"Baby, I'll tell you when you're home and I know you and the baby are out of the woods okay?"

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Okay Jax."

"You'll have a fully patched member back first thing in the morning."

"Why not tonight?" She asked anxiousness rising in her voice again.

"Because I need them tonight. You're not in any danger though baby so there's no real need for anyone to be here with you."

She sighed again and gave him a tired smile. "What's gonna happen next week Jax?"

"What do you mean?"

"The wedding. How are we gonna get married when I have to stay in bed till this baby's born?" She asked.

He gave her his stellar smile. "We'll sort something out sweetheart. Even if I have to bring the wedding to you, I'm still gonna marry you."

She smiled back at him. "I love you Jax."

"I love you too baby." He said taking her hand and placing it against his lips and brushing them over her ring. "I hate to have to leave so soon but Mom said something about wanting me back home to help her out with something."

"That's okay. You go. I'll be alright here." She said moving his hand that held hers to her own lips and kissing it's back.

He leaned forward and placed his hand delicately at the back of her neck and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning okay baby?" he murmured as he drew away.

"Okay baby." She said.

* * *

"Hey Little Sis. You up for a visitor?" Lyla asked popping her head around the door early the next morning.

"Sure Ly." Abby smiled watching her sister move quietly into the room with Paige on her hip.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I've got no pain anymore and they say that's a good sign."

"When are you out of here?"

"Hopefully tomorrow." She said with a smile as she reached out to tickle Paige who giggled. "Did you and Opie talk?"

"Yeah. You know I told you he wants another baby? He found my birth control pills and said he was pissed that I was taking them behind his back."

"And that's why he slept with Ima?"

"Yeah. It was the last straw really. We've been drifting apart for a while I guess. He never addressed the fact that he's not over his first wife and I never wanted to bring it up. He admitted that he thought having another baby would fix the rift between us but realizes it was actually putting too much pressure on us."

"Do you want another baby?"

"Maybe but not now. We've agreed that we need to work on us before we start thinking about it again."

Abigail nodded. "Good. It seems like you worked it all out."

"Yeah. I hope so. Did you and Jax sort things too?"

Abby nodded. "There wasn't really anything to sort. He only wanted to hurt her."

"Still you shouldn't have had to see it."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done and I don't think Ima will be a problem for either of us again."

Lyla raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't put any bets on that. Ima has a way of weaseling her way back in where she knows she isn't welcome."

"If she knows what's good for her she'll stay away from Jax, Opie too." Abby said with a hint of venom to her voice.

"Listen to you get all territorial there little sis." Lyla joked.

"I love him Ly."

"I know you do honey. I'm guessing once you're out of here home will be his place?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"You don't need my permission Abby. I could count on one hand the number of nights you've slept in the bed I offered you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ly."

"What for?"

"For being the supportive big sister I need rather than trying to be the mother Mom never was."

"You're welcome little sister." Lyla said with a smile.

* * *

Jax stood back in the door way a few days later, watching his mother flit about the room. "You've outdone yourself this time Mom." he said.

She smiled back at him. "You think she'll like it?" She asked.

"She's gonna love it Mom and you know it." He answered her.

"I'm just glad I was able to get it all done before she's home. Thanks for your help with it." Gemma asked.

"No worries, Mom. She did give you a few extra days when they decided to keep her in longer."

"Are they sure she's okay to come home?"

"Yeah. They just wanted to make sure she was strong enough to handle the wedding once they learned of it."

"I'll bet she's glad it can still go ahead the way you too planned?"

"Yeah she sure is. Do you need me to help with anything else?"

"No, I'm just about done." She said placing a cushion on the sofa at the side of the room.

"Okay well I'm gonna go pick her up." Jax said gazing upon his mother clearly in her element.

"Okay Jackson. Go get our girl." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled as he walked out his front door to his SUV where it sat waiting in the driveway. Whether it was Abby herself or the promise of a grand daughter he wasn't sure but he'd never seen his mother so accepting of any other girl he'd ever had in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

15/

"Jax, what is going on?" Abby asked him as he placed his hands over her eyes just after they'd stepped through his front door. She'd spent an additional week in the hospital once the medical staff had learned of their wedding plans.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you." He said as he led her down the hallway.

"Okay?" She murmured questioningly.

"Promise me you'll keep your eyes closed." He murmured against her ear.

She nodded as he took one hand away from over her eyes to take her hand from where it hung at her side.

"You can open your eyes now babe." He said sliding his other hand down her cheek and placing it on her shoulder.

"Oh my god Jackson." She gasped letting her eyes take in the room she had only ever known as Abel's. "It's beautiful." She continued taking in the now pink feature wall, the patchwork quilt with pink and white checks and flowers and butterflies that adorned the crib, all the pink and purple embellishments by way of cushions and soft toys that finished the room off in the perfect way.

"You did this?" She asked turning to him her eyes filled with amazement.

"I wish I could take the credit." He said with a smile. "Mom did."

"Wow, Gemma did this?" She asked incredulously.

"You've really gotten on her good side babe and believe me that's no easy feat."

She smiled again unable to hide her happiness at his words. She stepped forward into the room and picked up a fluffy pink bunny from the rocking chair before she turned and sat down in it. "It's gorgeous Jax but what about Abel?"

"Wait till you see his new room. Mom set him up with a brand new pad too."

She smiled at his words. "He's okay with giving up his crib for the baby?"

"Are you kidding me? He loves his big boy bed and he can't wait to be a big brother Abby."

"I mean it Jax. This is amazing."

"There's only one thing missing."

"What's that?"

"Her name on the wall." he said watching as her smile continued to brighten spreading up her cheeks to her eyes. "Any ideas?"

"Faith." She said without hesitating.

"Beautiful baby. I'll let Mom know so she can pick the letters up before she comes over this afternoon." He said kneeling before her and taking her hands in his. "But right now you should be in bed."

She frowned a little before her smile returned, "But Jax, I don't want to leave this room."

"I promised your doctor you'd take it easy before the wedding, babe. You know Mom is driving you there late this afternoon and that apart from the ceremony you're on complete bed rest."

"Yeah I know." She sighed looking around the room one last time before he helped her up and led her from it.

"You can watch as I put the letters of her name up later okay?"

"Alright," She said with another sigh.

"Any meaning behind the name?" he asked as he helped her sit back against the pillows.

"After everything that's happened it seems fitting. We gotta have faith that's she's gonna be okay and well I guess also in that everything will work out with us and you adopting her and all."

He smiled. "This little princess is going to grow up as Faith Teller baby. I won't have it any other way."

"I love you Jackson." She murmured.

"I love you too Abigail." He murmured before placing a kiss against her forehead.

* * *

"Beautiful choice of name sweetheart." Gemma commented as she stood beside Abby watching Jax place the letters up on the wall over the crib.

"Thank you for the room Gem. It's gorgeous."

"My pleasure sweetheart. It's the least I can do for how happy you make my boys."

Abby smiled at the Samcro matriarch feeling grateful for her words.

"Alright ladies," Jax said as he stepped down from the ladder he'd been up. "It's time for you to both head out." He said drawing Abby close and kissing her cheek. "You got everything?" He asked her watching her smile dance in her eyes.

"Yeah. All set." She said.

"Take care of her Mom."

"You know I will Jackson."

"And you make sure you take easy." He said turning his attention back to Abby, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He said leaning forward and kissing her lips.

"Okay Jax. I can't wait." She whispered before he led her from the room and toward his mother's car where it sat waiting in the driveway.

Gemma opened the door while he helped her in. He leaned in and placed his hand on her belly before he kissed her one last time. "By this time tomorrow you're going to Mrs Teller baby."

She smiled at him and gave a small little wave through the window as Gemma reversed her car from his driveway.

* * *

Abigail woke and gazed out the window just in time to see the Golden Gate bridge come into view.

"Hey baby." Gemma said from beside her. "You slept nearly the whole way."

"I guess I'm pretty tired these days."

"Understandably, you got a lot going on." She said as she pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road. "This must be it." She said looking out the window to small hotel on a corner.

"Being that it's directly across the road from the hospital I'm guessing your right."

"You know that was part of the deal getting married here."

"I know – hospital nearby just in case. So long as I get my beach wedding I'm not fussed."

Gemma smiled and placed her hand on Abby's. "C'mon Lyla's probably already here. Let's go try that dress on."

* * *

Jax gazed admirably upon her. She was a barefoot princess as she made her way down the sand toward him, Lyla at her side giving her away.

Her light satin dress blew behind her with the gentle breeze that had picked up, making the material hug tight to the round of her stomach. Over the weeks that had passed he had long ago stopped thinking of the baby as anyone else's but his own and he smiled at how radiant and beautiful her pregnancy glow made her.

She met his smile with her own as she stood in front of him beneath the arbor of flowers. He took her hands in his as she passed her bouquet across to Lyla. She smiled at seeing him in shorts and a white button down shirt, so far removed from his regular jeans and leather kutte. Gazing into his eyes as the celebrant began she felt once again as if she were living a fairytale, that things were too good to be true.

She brushed her feelings aside when she saw the glint in Jax's eyes. She could see his sureness in his gaze as he began his vows.

"Abigail from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. You've brought joy and balance to not only my life but Abel's as well. As cliched as it sounds, you complete me Abby. I stand here in front of family and friends to declare my undying love for you Abigail. I will stand by you, love you, support you and honor you no matter what life throws at us."

Abby smiled and dabbed a tear at the corner of her eye. She bit her lip a little nervously before she opened her mouth to speak. His grip tightened reassuringly around her fingers. "Jax, Jackson, I've known you for such a short time but I feel like we've known each other for a lifetime. You are the most amazing, loyal, I guess just loving man that I've ever met. I feel like I'm living a fairytale every moment that I'm with you. I entrust you from this day forward with my heart, my soul and my life Jackson Teller."

The smile on his face could not have been any bigger as he squeezed her hands.

"The rings?" the celebrant spoke from beside them.

Both Jax and Abby turned their attention to Abel who tottered across the sand toward them being gently encouraged by Gemma who held his hand. He reached his little hand up and opened it revealing two rings within. Jax dropped his hands from Abigail's for a moment and knelt down to hug his son as he took the rings from his hand. "Thanks buddy." He said ruffling his hair.

He stood and placed the larger of the two rings in Abby's hand before taking her hand and sliding the smaller one half way up her finger. "Abigail, with this ring I take you to be my wife. I will love you, honor you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He said pushing the ring all the way down her finger.

Abigail's hands shook as she took Jax's hand in hers to do the same. "Jackson, with this ring I take you to be my husband. I will love you, honor you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said sliding the ring down his finger. She couldn't help but mirror the huge grin on his face as once again he took both her hands in his, squeezing them tight.

"It is my pleasure," the celebrant announced, "to proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jax leaned forward and placed his hand at Abby's neck before delicately kissing her lips. She leaned into him and returned his kiss harder than he'd anticipated. Jax tried to ignore the fake coughs that erupted from the men and what he knew they meant.

"C'mon man! You know the rest." Tig's voice rang out.

Jax smiled an amused smile before turning his gaze back to Abby, a slightly apolegetic look in his eyes. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." He said to which Abby gave a small chuckle knowing it must be an important part of a Sons wedding.

A cacophony of wolf whistles and cat calls erupted from the Sons as Jax placed his arm around Abby's shoulders and began leading her toward them. She knew that by marrying him she'd taken on a whole new family.

* * *

Jax lay beside her later that night, delicately kissing a trail across every part of her body before returning to her lips.

"Make love to me Jackson." She murmured as he drew his lips away.

"Your doc said we can't babe."

"I don't care what he said Jax. I want you to make love to me on our wedding night."

"But baby ..."

"I feel fine Jax. And the baby is fine too. Just go slow okay?"

"Only if you're sure darlin'," He murmured softly against her lips.

"I'm sure Jax." She murmured as his lips brushed down her cheek to the nape of her neck. She placed her hand at his back with a gasp as his fingers traced delicately along the band of her panties at her hip. She bit her lip as he gently lowered them and slid them down to her ankles, the whole while his lips never leaving her body. He rolled her to her side and kissed a trail up her spine, then showered her shoulders with kisses, before meeting her lips with his own.

She moaned softly against his lips as she felt him press gently against her opening, allowing just his tip to enter her before pulling gently out again. "Oh Jax," She gasped as he edged further into her with each thrust. She reached behind her, placing her hand upon his ass and gripping it hard. She pressed herself back into him allowing him deeper and gasped as her climax began to take hold, edging gently closer.

"Oh god Jax!" She choked out as her orgasm hit her.

He grunted through gritted teeth as her walls tightened around him pulling every last drop from him with his own release.

He ran his hand softly across her belly as he slid from her and leaned over her to meet her lips once again. She shuddered at the soft tickling sensation of his fingers across her.

"I love you baby." He murmured tracing his fingers through her hair and down her cheek.

"I love you too Jackson." She whispered back through the darkness.

* * *

Abigail woke, to a sharp pain in her side and gasped at it's intensity as she ran her hand across its site. This was different to the pain she had experienced several weeks before and she knew instantly that labor was starting.

She rolled to her side and gazed upon Jax where he lay sleeping soundly beside her. She ran her hand gently down his chest knowing that the softest of touches often woke him. "Jax?" She murmured as he came to.

"Abby? What's up babe?" he asked sensing her angst beside him.

"It's time. The baby's coming Jax." She said quietly.

"What? Shit. We gotta get you to the hospital baby."

"Relax. I'm okay. It's only just started. We have time."

"I know babe. But she's early we should get there fast."

"I'm only a few days off 36 weeks when they were going to induce me anyway Jax. Just relax okay?"

"Alright well let's just get you across the road to the hospital anyway."

"Uh uh. Not here Jax. I wanna go home to Charming."

"Abby, we agreed to getting married here only if we were near a hospital."

"For if there were complications Jax. This is it, she's coming. I want her to be born in Charming, not here."

"Abigail." he began to protest.

"It will be okay Jax. Please, let's just get started back to Charming okay?"

Jax let out a heavy sigh. He knew Abby could be stubborn. "I'll go wake Mom and see what she thinks." He said. "Are you okay to get dressed and pack our things?" he asked concern heavy in voice.

"Yes Jax. I'll be fine." She assured him.

She rolled from her side out of bed and began to dress and then gather up their things and pack them away.

A second contraction had just subsided as Jax burst back into the room, closely followed by Gemma and what seemed like at least half the club.

"How far apart are your contractions Abby?" Gemma asked coming to her side and taking the shirt she held folded in her hand and placing it into the suitcase that lay open at the end of the bed.

"I've only had two so far but they were about ten minutes apart." Abby answered.

"Okay. So she's right Jax, it's only early labor. As long as it doesn't progress too quickly we could make it back to Charming."

Jax remained unconvinced as he took Abby's hand in his. "Please think this through Abby."

"I have Jax. I want this baby to be born in Charming."

"Only if you're sure babe. Are you sure?"

"Yes Jax. I'm sure. It will be okay. I promise."

"Okay." he said with another heavy sigh. "Well Mom will drive you and I'll follow behind on my bike along with the guys okay?" He asked, gripping her firmly by the shoulders.

"Okay Jax." She said, not sure how to take his seriousness right now. She knew that family Jax had gone into overdrive to protect her and the baby.

"Mom, if there is any complication or any indication that you may not make it to St Thomas' before the baby is born you pull over and call an ambulance."

"Okay Jackson but I'm sure that won't be necessary." Gemma assured her son.

Jax took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Okay, well get going. I'll see you again at the hospital baby." he said placing a kiss against Abby's forehead.

"I'll be fine Jax. I promise."

"You better be." Were his parting words.

* * *

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Gemma asked as she drove them back to Charming.

"I'm okay." Abby answered with a gasp as another contraction began.

Gemma glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "They're still ten minutes apart so that's a good sign. You let me know if they get more intense at all and I'll concentrate on timing them."

Abby nodded as the contraction subsided.

Gemma looked into the rear view mirror at the flock of bikes that followed. She smiled to herself knowing how excited the club had become about the birth of this child.

"We're nearly in Charming sweetheart." Gemma said placing her hand upon her new daughter in laws thigh.

Abby gave her a smile. "I knew it would be okay Gem."

"I know you did sweetheart. Jax only wants what's best for you. I've never seen him care so deeply for anyone the way he does for you Abigail."

Abby was about to answer when another contraction, stronger than any of the previous ones, began to rip through her.

Gemma's eyes flew to the clock on the dash. "Seven minutes. They're getting closer." She said as the _Welcome to Charming_ sign came into view.

"We're nearly there Gem. Everything will be fine." Abby assured her as the contraction subsided.

"I know it will sweetheart." She said turning the car down the main street of Charming.

Abby took a deep breath from beside her. "This is really happening isn't it?" She said suddenly.

"It sure is sweetheart. There's no turning back now."

"I'm just realized I'm scared Gemma." She admitted.

"You'll do just fine Abby. Trust me." Gemma said as they pulled up next to the entrance to St Thomas hospital.

Jax just about leaped off his bike the moment he pulled it to a stop and flew to the passenger side door of Gemma's caddy as it came to a stop. He helped Abby out and into a wheelchair that Tig already had waiting beside the car.

"I'm okay Jax." She tried to reassure him.

"Let's just get you inside and let the doctors decide on that." He said. She knew he didn't mean to appear harsh in his retort, only that he was being driven by concerns and the unknown at this point in time.

Jax wheeled Abby urgently into the emergency room and all but demanded to be seen.

"Relax please sir. We'll get your wife seen to just as soon as we can." The triage nurse responded calmly.

Jax took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Abby reached up and placed her hand upon his the rested on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and tried to reassure him with her eyes despite the fear and angst that rippled through her.

"Mr Teller?" The triage nurse gained his attention again. "You can bring your wife through now." She said opening the code locked door beside her.

Jax followed her through and into a cubicle where she told Abby to remove her clothes as she placed a hospital gown upon it.

Jax helped her as the triage nurse left. Abby gripped hard to Jax's hand as he lowered her to the bed after tying the hospital gown at her back.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. Contractions are just getting stronger." She said trying hard not to let fear lace her voice.

"You can do this Abby." He assured her, seeing in her eyes how doubtful she appeared to be becoming.

"Is it stupid that I didn't expect it to hurt so much?" She found herself asking as her contraction eased away.

Jax gave her a small half amused smile. "Not at all babe." He said as Abigail's doctor entered followed by a nurse.

"Ms Dvorak." he greeted her.

"It's Mrs Teller now." She answered with a smile. "We got married today."

"Well congratulations." He said pulling out his stethoscope and placing it upon the side of her abdomen listening for a heartbeat. "The heartbeat is strong." He commented taking the earpieces out and passing them to Jax, who took them from him and placed them in his own ears to listen. He took Abby's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze as a smile spread across his face as the fast paced pitter patter of the baby's heart beat filled his ears.

Abby smiled back at him, her fear and anxiousness leaving her as a wave of determination and excitement took over.

"How far apart are your contractions Abigail?' The doctor asked.

"About five minutes now." She answered gripping Jax's hand s another hit her.

"Okay. Let me know when this one is done and I'll check how dilated you are." He responded.

She nodded slowly, swallowing back the pain as it lessened. "Okay. It's done." She said quietly a short time later.

"Alright. This may be a little uncomfortable." He said as he moved aside the sheet and made sure to lower the hem of the hospital gown she wore before placing one hand beneath.

Abigail squirmed and felt herself recoil slightly as she felt his fingers pressing into her. "Okay." he said pulling his fingers away almost as quickly as he'd placed them there. "You're about six centimeters dilated. Let's get you on the ward." He said picking up the chart that hung from the end of the bed and walking out with it.

* * *

"Not long to go now sweetie." The midwife beside her assured her. "You're nearly fully dilated."

Abigail nodded biting through the next contraction. They were much closer now.

"Remember your breathing baby." Jax said stroking the side of her face. "In through your nose. Out through your mouth."

Abby tried hard to focus on her breathing as sweat beaded her forehead.

"I want you to push on your next contraction Abigail." the midwife said from between her thighs.

She'd long ago stopped feeling uncomfortable at how much of her everyone in the room was seeing.

She nodded and then pushed as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut as her grip on Jax's hand tightened.

"That's it sweetheart. The baby's crowning. Not long to go." the midwife crooned. "You'll feel a little sting or burning on the next push alright. Just keep pushing through it and the head will be out okay."

Abby nodded briefly before she began pushing again. "Ahhh." She screamed trying hard to push through the burn that engulfed her below. "Oh god. A little sting my ass!" She muttered afterward.

Jax couldn't help but smirk at her words as her grip on his hand lessened momentarily.

"The head's out sweetheart. Just one more gentle push." The midwife said.

Abby began to push.

"Gentle sweetheart. Gentle." The midwife murmured just before a loud wail filled the air. "And she's here." She announced holding up the small squirming baby and moving forward to place her on Abigail's chest.

Abby took her into her arms and looked up at Jax who beamed down at her. "You did it baby."

"We did it Jax. I couldn't have done it without you." She said quietly.

"Welcome to the world Faith Teller." He said gazing down at the small baby the lay content now in his wife's arms.


End file.
